


Would It Be Enough

by wonderwonk



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Post-Canon, Vampire Sex, eventual lemony content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 73,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwonk/pseuds/wonderwonk
Summary: A hybrid vampire named Eleanor, abandoned at an orphanage in the early 1950s broke away from her confusing upbringing and made a life for herself. After years on her own, she found a mate, Christopher, an immortal who'd roamed alone for over two centuries. For decades their union flourished in peace. After crossing paths with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his strange amber-eyed coven, things get complicated.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**15 August 1958**

Ellie swore under breath. _Where is the damn box?_ Sister Catherine always kept a small box full of important papers with the various names they used. Ellie didn’t have much time before the nun returned from her afternoon prayers. She got down on the ground and stretched her arm out as far as it would go under the bed, her fingers scraping against a handle. Sensing victory, she pulled at the handle with her nails until it was close enough to grab fully.

Mixed in with the falsified documents were remnants of Ellie’s rapid childhood. It was little more than six years ago that a mysterious figure carried her as an infant to a Catholic Orphanage in Boston. She didn’t remain there long, however. Sister Catherine, motivated to save the world from the hell-spawn she told Ellie she would soon grow to become, or to save Ellie from something even darker - Ellie never could be sure which - absconded with the girl after just a few weeks.

Ellie knew from the time she was small that she was more powerful than the humans around her, and she saw her moment to break away. Rifling through the scraps of forged documents, she found a passport with her photo, a birth certificate that matched the name, and a few other things that might be useful. Dashing back to her tiny bedroom, Ellie tucked them carefully in her small pack. She could already hear the click of Sister Catherine’s heels as she started climbing the stairs of the two-story walk up to the little apartment they shared. Ellie swallowed a pang of guilt, hefted open a window that faced into the alley, and gracefully dropped. By the time the nun reached the opened window, Ellie would be several blocks away, having boarded the Charles Street streetcar just seconds after her feet touched the pavement.

Later that afternoon, as she stepped to the counter to purchase her airline ticket - Baltimore to Los Angeles - she glanced at the forged driver’s license she held in her hand. When the ticket agent asked for the name she would be traveling under, she handed over the ID and replied, “Eleanor Jones.”

* * *

**1 October 2018**

“Excuse me, Doctor?”

Eleanor MacDonald slowed her pace instinctively, sensing the figure standing just steps ahead. Her brows pulled together in annoyance at having to pause her frantic train of thought, saving the message she had been typing on her phone while hurrying toward the coffee stand.

“Can I help you with something,” she asked with a slight edge to her voice, but her expression softened as she looked up, her senses catching up to her all at once.

“Christopher!” was all she could manage before the man who had stopped her wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her in for a gentle, if not entirely appropriate-for-work kiss. Her fingers tangled in a mess of dark brown curls, combing them back from his face before resting her palm against his cheek. She pulled back to look at him. His eyes held hers as he turned to press his lips to the inside of her hand.

“You’re back,” Eleanor said, looking away only to scan the miraculously empty corridor. No one seemed to notice the brief spectacle of their reunion.

Christopher nodded, holding out a small cup of coffee that he had purchased before tracking her down. He handed it to her with a grin while sweeping back a loose strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear.

“I thought maybe I could catch you for a few minutes between patients,” he said, scanning her face with concern. “You look tired, Ellie. When was the last time you got any sleep?”

Grimacing before taking a swig of the drink, Ellie shrugged. He always worried too much when he went away.

“I took a few extra shifts.” There was no point in lying though, he knew she didn’t sleep well when he wasn’t there. “We’ve been short-staffed all week, and one of the residents came down with the flu.”

Christopher raised an eyebrow, one corner of his mouth curling upward as he shook his head slightly. When Ellie rolled her eyes at the familiar look of disapproval, he cupped her face and pressed his forehead to hers.

“You should come with me next time.” There was no trace of admonishment in his tone, he knew she could handle herself. “I missed you.”

Ellie arched her head upward, bringing her lips close enough to brush against his. “Maybe next time.” With another quick kiss, she stepped back from him. “I have to get back to work. I’m supposed to be presenting to a group of med students later, and I have to prepare.”

“In the auditorium? What time?” Christopher knew the hospital well. He’d spent a lot of time there since they moved back to Boston five years earlier when she was offered a position as an attending physician in the Emergency Department. The fates certainly had their fun, pairing a vampire with a half-human who found herself called to practice medicine and one of the bloodiest possible specialties: trauma.

“5:15,” she answered, checking her watch.

He smiled. “Perfect, that gives me plenty of time to clean up and get back. Do you mind if I listen in?”

She rolled her eyes, laughing a little. While they often shared a laugh at the comedy of their relationship, Ellie knew he loved to watch her, in his words, dazzling colleagues and students with her expertise.

“Sure.”

He squeezed her hand and smiled again. “I’ll see you later then.”

* * *

Christopher MacDonald walked briskly across the quiet residential street toward a long row of brownstone homes. He was grateful for the overcast skies that made his journey more manageable, but the crisp fall afternoon would have made it simple enough to cover up with seasonable outerwear, and he had planned accordingly when he left to hunt just over a week earlier. Slipping his key into the lock of a house that only shared one wall with neighbors and the other with an alley, he stepped quickly inside the home he and Ellie shared.

He shrugged out of the jacket that was only necessary for appearances or occasional breaks of sunlight outdoors, hanging it neatly and advancing up the stairs to the master bedroom. It didn’t take long to wash off the remnants of his journey. Moments later, dressed sharply in a pair of dark trousers and a white button-down with sleeves rolled up to his elbow, he went back downstairs to make sure the house was in order before it was time to return to the hospital. Ellie was an impeccable housekeeper, but he never wanted her to feel like that was her job, so he took a quick pass at tidying up some dusty shelves, cleaning out some remnants of food she’d ordered while he was away, and taking out the garbage.

These little glimpses of domestic normalcy amused him just as much as the nature of his relationship. The pair had lived together as a married couple for several decades - only separating for brief periods when he left to hunt. In the early days, she would sometimes live apart from him for fear that her constant exposure to blood at work would be too uncomfortable. She gave up the practice many years ago, but he’d never quarreled with her about it. He was happy as long as she was.

With his chores completed, he noted the time. He had at least an hour until it was time to leave, so he slipped down to the basement. While lights weren’t necessary for him to find his way around, he flipped them out of habit, revealing a host of state-of-the-art studio equipment that any modern recording artist would envy. While Christopher and Ellie kept a rather comfortable standard of living, Christopher had been just as content without human trappings. But the advancement of technology surrounding the creation and distribution of recorded music always amazed him.

Since the middle of the 20th century, Christopher had amassed a significant fortune profiting from his own music, both recorded by him or sold to other artists under various _noms de plume._ A new melody had been toying with the edges of his brain since he completed his hunt and started his run back to Ellie. If he was lucky, he could get the basic structure down to return to another day.

Often, once he was sure Ellie was asleep and unlikely to notice his absence, he would slip down to the basement to work. He doubted he would be returning to the studio later tonight. It had been too long since he held Ellie in his arms, and he intended to set that right as soon as he could coax her away from the hospital this evening.

When he was satisfied that he had completed enough to quell the anxious muse in his mind, at least for now, he saved his work and headed back upstairs. He glanced at the array of keys hanging by the door to the garage. The hospital was close enough to walk, but, remembering Ellie’s tired eyes when he saw her earlier, he grabbed the car keys.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought I might find you here," Christopher whispered against Ellie's ear, placing one hand on her waist. She moved closer to the hospital coffee-cart counter. He had parked their black Audi in her empty parking space and moved swiftly through the building focused on catching up to her before she rushed off to set up for her presentation. Her unique heartbeat made her easy to find, even in the crowded hospital. Still, even without his superior senses, it would have been simple enough to guess where he would find her. From birth, Ellie had primarily subsisted on a human diet, and there were only a few things she loved more than coffee. She liked to tease him that he made that list, _most_ of the time.

He pulled a bill from his pocket to pay for her order, waving away change as he laid his arm lightly across her shoulders and gently kissed the top of her head, careful not to make her spill the drink accidentally. "Mind an escort?"

"Not at all," she replied, her free hand now resting against his back. She cast a sideways glance at him, her gaze traveling from his eyes past his face and along the length of his frame, appraising his new attire. "You clean up nice."

They wove their way through the corridor that opened into the expansive atrium that greeted patients and visitors arriving through the main entrance. The front desk attendants nodded to Ellie as they passed. Christopher avoided this path during daylight hours as the glass ceiling allowed maximum natural light. Now the sun was low enough in the sky that he could safely walk through without causing a scene. They rounded a corner and walked down a long hallway past a row of antiquated payphones, the hospital gift shop, and multiple elevator banks taking staff, patients, and concerned loved ones to varied destinations throughout the building.

They were only a few hundred feet from where the hallway widened to reveal the entrance to the lecture hall when a voice called out to Ellie.

"Dr. MacDonald!"

Ellie paused, and Christopher took a step back as one of her colleagues approached her. Ben Jeffries was a third-year surgical resident that Ellie had been mentoring. She'd told Christopher that he'd had an eye on a trauma fellowship when his general surgery residency was finished. Ellie smiled.

"Hey, Ben. Are you supervising students this term?" He had mentioned applying for a faculty appointment that would allow him to take on students during a procedure a few weeks earlier.

Ben nodded, glancing down at his smartphone. "Looks like I've got three of them. Anderson, Jackson, and Cullen." He scrutinized the throng of nervous medical students that had already gathered near the entrance. Each was clad in spotless short lab coats, clutching various notebooks, textbooks, and tablets. "Guess I'll track them down eventually. Good luck with your presentation!"

Ellie turned back to Christopher to say a brief goodbye so she could slip into the hall and set up before students started taking their seats, but she hesitated. His eyes had darkened, despite his recent feeding trip, and his lip twitched as he appeared to be fighting back a snarl. His hands locked around her arms.

"Christopher, what...?" Confused, Ellie followed the direction of his gaze.

Across the wide corridor, a bronze-skinned man staring at them. The expression on his face twisted into a menacing glare. He eyed Christopher harshly, almost as if he knew what he was. The man, despite his youthful features, had the build of a much older adult. He held out one arm as if holding back the woman standing one step behind him. Ellie could just make out her angry hiss admonishing her would-be protector. Ellie's mind spun as she tried to make sense of the scene, wondering how long they could stay locked in this standoff before it became conspicuous. It had merely been a second, but the time felt like it was dragging on much longer. 

"Christopher, calm down," she whispered, attempting to wriggle at least one arm free. He let go, allowing her the range of motion to press her palm to his cheek. "Look at me." He didn't move or even blink. 

With a growl of her own, she glanced back over her shoulder. The aggressive man was partially obscured by someone new. A tall blond man appeared, wearing a long doctor's coat, and speaking too quickly and softly for Ellie to make out much over the din surrounding them. Two seconds, then three. She needed to get Christopher to relax. She closed her free hand around his wrist, tugging on his arm. She would have been just as likely to move a mountain at that moment, but really she just wanted to break his intense stare. 

She closed her eyes and concentrated her focus as hard as she could, straining to hear what was being said by the blond man. 

"Jacob," came a whispered but forceful command, "Go. Take Nessie with you."

"But I'm supposed to be..." the woman argued but was cut off. 

"No. I'll make your excuses. Get out of here now. Alice will be waiting with the car in the alley." 

Ellie sighed with relief. "They're leaving. Did you hear that?" She wrapped her arms around Christopher's neck, abandoning discretion for a few seconds more. His posture only relaxed when the two strangers disappeared down the hallway and into the stairwell, leading to a back emergency exit. 

With her lips against his ear, she pleaded, "Come on. We've been standing here too long. Walk me in."

He took her hand, leading her through the small crowd and through the door to the front of the auditorium. She squeezed his hand and nodded toward the array of seats. "Sit at the back. I'll be in your sight the whole time."

A small smile crept across his face as his chiseled expression started to soften. "And I'll be in yours."

She nodded before busying herself, connecting her laptop to the projector apparatus. "We're a team. You keep an eye on me, and I'll keep an eye on you."

She took a steadying breath as the doors clicked open, and students and instructors piled in. The blond doctor who had prevented a calamitous scene before appeared among the masses. He took his seat at the opposite corner from Christopher. Neither man made eye contact during her talk. As soon as the hall had emptied of most of the attendees, Christopher returned to her side with haste.

Normally she would stay if anyone had questions they wanted to ask afterward, but on this occasion, she knew Christopher would be anxious to leave promptly. She would not argue. He took her bag from her shoulder and placed a hand on her elbow. 

"Let's go."

Outside of the hospital, Christopher scanned their immediate surroundings. It was marginally safer if anyone happened upon them out here than inside. Still, he was eager to get Ellie back home. She was exhausted and moving as quickly as possible, but he knew he could get them to the car faster. "Maybe I should ..." he started, but she cut him off.

"You don't need to carry me," she said.

He chuckled at her stubbornness, clicking the remote as they neared the car. The flash of headlights revealed a figure standing several feet away. The blond man was waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

They slowed their pace but continued forward. Ellie straightened her posture and slipped her hand into Christopher’s. Exchanging a sidelong glance, they wordlessly agreed to continue their approach calmly, not wanting to cause an unnecessary escalation. Without the added confusion of the crowded hospital, it was clear that the stranger was not human. Ellie allowed Christopher to lead her by a half-step. While she had met a handful of other vampires over the years, nearly all had been friends of Christopher’s. They didn’t often encounter strangers.

The blond man stood back several feet as if trying to appear non-threatening. Christopher’s eyes swept across the parking lot, looking for signs of any additional company.

Carlisle calmly stepped forward into the streetlight to ensure that his movements could be clearly seen, assuming a posture that appeared to be a long-practiced offering of peace, smiling and opening his hands. He looked like he could be a preacher about to start a sermon. Ellie wrinkled her nose slightly at the thought while she studied the stranger’s face. He was clearly an immortal, she had noticed his inhumanity.

“My apologies,” the blond man spoke softly. “I don’t wish to interrupt your evening, but I wondered if we could speak for just a few moments?”

He folded his hands together while waiting for their response, again reminding Ellie of a man in prayer. She glanced up at Christopher. She could tell from his expression he didn’t want to assume to speak for her, so she nodded slightly for him to go ahead.

“Certainly,” Christopher said, positioning himself another half-step ahead of his wife. “What can we do for you?”

The strange vampire smiled, stepping closer with caution, but also with his hand extended. “If I may introduce myself. Carlisle Cullen.”

Christopher hesitated for a second and then stepped forward to shake Carlisle’s hand. “Christopher MacDonald.” Christopher, still skeptical, glanced back toward Ellie. “This is my wife, Dr. Eleanor MacDonald.”

Carlisle smiled widely at this introduction, shaking Ellie’s hand. “Dr. MacDonald, it’s an honor. I’ve heard a lot about you, and the students were simply enthralled this evening.”

Ellie cleared her throat, somewhat surprised by his praise. “Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I’m sure the pleasure is mine.”

Carlisle gave a small bow in reply. “I expect we will see each other somewhat frequently. I look forward to a chance to work with you in the operating room.” Ellie could feel Christopher’s grip tighten around her hand.

Dr. Cullen noticed as well, and stepped back once and eyed them solemnly. “Which brings me to why I wanted to speak with you. It seems my granddaughter’s companion caught you both by surprise this evening. I would like to apologize for his demeanor and my failure to realize that others were already in the area. I know our presence might complicate things for you.” His expression softened, and a small grin spread across his face. “I am usually the only vampire doctor around.”

With that, Ellie couldn’t help but let out a short laugh. “I suppose we have that in common.”

With a nod, Carlisle continued. “My family and I maintain a permanent residence several miles outside of the city. My granddaughter, whom you saw earlier, is in the midst of her medical studies, and shortly after she was admitted to the program, I took on a teaching position at the same university. I won’t be supervising her directly, of course, but I will generally be on the premises during the same hours that she is while she completes her rotation.”

He paused, waiting for any objections or questions. Sensing none, he went on, glancing pointedly at Christopher. “Our hunting preferences are not the same as a…er, traditional vampire,” he emphasized this by meeting both of their gazes directly. “So, there should be no conflicts over territory.”

Christopher nodded. “We also maintain a permanent home. Ellie has worked for this hospital for several years.” He paused, studying the strange amber color of Carlisle Cullen’s eyes. “I agree that territory should not be an issue. I…” he glanced at Ellie, “ _we_ don’t hunt in this area.”

Carlisle nodded. Ellie studied his face as he pondered his next words. She blushed and looked away when his strange amber eyes locked on hers.

“I wondered if perhaps when tempers have cooled, of course, you would consent to a...gathering of sorts to meet the other members of my family.” He appraised Christopher’s incredulous expression. “I think it might help avoid future misunderstandings.”

Neither Christopher nor Ellie knew what to make of that. It didn’t sound threatening, but living together as large covens were hardly typical vampire behavior. When it became clear that Carlisle was waiting for their acquiescence to the suggestion, Christopher gave a tight-lipped nod.

With another friendly smile, Carlisle took a step further back. “Excellent. Please again accept my apologies for the interruption. I wish you both a pleasant evening.”

* * *

Christopher turned the key in the ignition, killing the engine. The headlamps remained on, filling the small garage with light. For a moment, he thought Ellie had fallen asleep on the short, wordless journey home. He still felt tension across his back and shoulders, as if someone might suddenly appear even inside their normally peaceful home. He drew in a long breath, attempting to center himself, settling his nerves enough to project a sense of calm for her.

“Els,” he said softly. “You okay?”

“Long day,” she groaned, undoing her seatbelt and dragging herself from the car.

Safely inside and away from any possibility of being seen, he didn’t have to move carefully. Ellie was barely on her feet when he appeared, and as a testament to her exhaustion she didn’t argue when he scooped her up and carried her in the house.

“My bag,” she murmured against him.

He chuckled, flipping a few lights on with his elbow, careful not turn on anything too bright. “I’ll get it later. Can I get you something to eat?” He felt her shake her head in reply. He frowned, concerned that she might not have eaten enough today, but didn’t argue. “Would you like me to draw you a bath?”

“Mmhm.” With her mumbled agreement, he sat her on the bed, disappearing into the bathroom to start the water.

There was no sound throughout the whole house except the occasional swish of the water as Christopher wordlessly moved soapy hands along her body. It wasn’t often she let him simply take care of her, so he made the most of the moment, kneading away the tension in her muscles, and eventually pulling her body against his, with his arms crossed over her, holding her close. It seemed like a long time that she leaned against him unspeaking in the steaming water.

“That was weird today, wasn’t it?”

She felt Christopher nod, his chin resting on the top of her head. “I shouldn’t have reacted that way,” he said quietly. Ellie started to protest his apology, but he halted her. “No, really. I could have just gotten you out of there without making it more dramatic.” He swallowed. “For a second, I really thought I was going to run across that hallway…”

“Stop,” Ellie said. “No harm done. It was only a few seconds, and everyone around us was so caught up in their own stuff they were completely oblivious.” This was typical of humans. Christopher’s arms tightened around her.

“You’re too good for me, you know that?”

Ellie smiled, raising a soapy hand and pressing it against his cheek. “Oh, I know,” she answered with a smirk. He scooped up water in his palm and let it dribble over her head in response. She giggled as she wiped the dripping water off her forehead. They were quiet for several moments after that, lost in their own thoughts.

“What do you think he meant by avoiding future misunderstandings?” she asked, breaking their silence once again. “He sounded friendly enough, but that was...”

Christopher scowled, a low growl rippling through his chest. “Like a threat.”

“Or maybe just a warning? It sounded like there are a lot of them.” Ellie reached up to rest her hands just above his elbows, slowing trailing her fingers over his biceps, kneading away the tension she felt as he held her. With a sigh, she angled her head to look up at his face. “And what was up with his eyes?”

The water sloshed around them as Christopher shrugged. “I noticed them too.” He repositioned her, so she sat across his lap, still immersed in the warmth of the water. He held her quietly, closing his eyes as a vague memory pulled at the back of his mind. “You know, I think Garrett told me of meeting an old vampire once with strangely colored eyes.”

Ellie yawned, leaning her head against his shoulder. She smiled at the mention of Christopher’s old friend. It had been many years since he’d last visited. “Maybe we should track him down, it’s been too long.”

“Maybe.” Christopher pressed his lips to her head. “Let’s get you to bed.”


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take long for Ellie’s breathing to slow to the point that Christopher thought she would be sleeping soundly for several hours. He sat with her cradled against him for another hour, debating the likelihood that any attempt to contact his old friend would be successful. Nomadic vampires did sometimes maintain methods of communication just in case. In fact, he was certain Garrett had left him a phone number, but the odds of getting a response within this decade was questionable at best. When curiosity finally got the better of him, he gently repositioned Ellie against the pillows, kissed her forehead, and slipped out of bed and down the stairs to the second floor.

The room they called the library had once been two bedrooms on the middle floor of the house. Bookshelves crowded the walls, filled with books and notebooks, photos of their adventures, and miscellaneous artwork. His favorite picture was taken by his oldest friend, Garrett, moments after Christopher and Ellie were married in a small courthouse ceremony in January 1981.

Smiling to himself at the memory, Christopher turned toward the ornate desk in the middle of the room. Sitting in the old leather chair behind it, he quietly pulled open one of the drawers. At the bottom of a stack of random notes and papers, his fingers settled on a small scrap with a phone number scribbled across it. They hadn’t seen Garrett in many years, but he and Christopher often went decades between visits. As he departed, he handed Christopher a scrap of paper and said simply, “Just in case.”

With one hand on the telephone receiver, Christopher laughed at the idea that this number could still connect him to his friend after so long. He dialed the number, surprised at the ring on the other end, and even more surprised when a recording with Garrett’s voice, if not his name, came across the line, instructing the caller to leave a message.

Christopher cleared his throat to mask his surprise. “Hey, old friend. I hope you are well; if you are still checking this number. Give me a ring sometime when you have a few moments to catch up.” He left his number, wished his friend well again, and hung up the phone.

As the receiver settled back onto its cradle, Christopher heard the soft padding of Ellie’s footsteps on the stairs. She appeared in the doorway, her hair still damp and tangled from sleep, her camisole rising just slightly above the waistband of her shorts as she stretched her arms overhead and yawned.

“Did I wake you?” Christopher whispered, appearing in front of her and resting his hands on her hips. She shook her head and leaned against his chest.

“No. I just noticed you were gone.”

“Never gone.” Christopher brushed her lips with his. “I only stepped away for a moment.”

She raised herself to her tallest height on her tiptoes, eyes wide, fingers tangled in his hair.

“Did I mention exactly how much I missed you?” Her kiss was urgent now, and he pulled her closer, lifting her so that her feet were off the ground. “Because I really, _really_ missed you.” The inviting pressure of her hips against his was all the urging he needed. Thankful for his vampire speed, they fell into their bed only a second later, limbs entangled with no more thoughts of all of the confusion and mystery of the evening.

Hours later, the morning sun streamed in through the small openings between the curtains that Christopher had pulled across the bedroom windows to keep the room dim enough for Ellie to sleep. It was a few hours after they'd made it to the bed before she drifted back to sleep, satisfied and thoroughly exhausted. He sat with his back resting against the headboard, gently stroking Ellie's tangled hair as she laid across his chest. Holding her as she slept quickly became his near-daily custom. Even when he's slipped away carefully to work through the night, he almost always returned to this position before she awoke. Her body's warmth filled him with a sense of wholeness and joy he never experienced before her.

Having walked the earth as an immortal since the days of the American Revolution, Christopher mainly lived alone, never staying in one place for too long to avoid arousing suspicions. There weren't many rules that immortals consistently followed, but remaining inconspicuous at all times was one that most adhered to strictly. He made friends and acquaintances along the way, and on occasion, witnessed how a coupled pair lived. Despite his early skepticism that vampires could mate, as some claimed, he learned through his observations that there was indeed a notable difference between pairings for convenience and couples who maintained a seemingly unbreakable bond and eternal devotion. Christopher generally avoided spending too much time with mated vampires, finding their intensity somewhat off-putting.

He didn't know how quickly he would find himself spiraling all because one spring evening's hunting expedition found him straying just a little too close to a college campus.

* * *

Christopher stood hidden behind a line of trees, evaluating his chances of finding someone close enough to the edge of the university grounds, allowing him the opportunity to feed. As he focused his attention to the west, narrowing his choices among the sparsely populated walking paths only a few hundred feet away, he heard someone approaching him from the opposite direction. He grinned to himself. Maybe dinner would come to him.

He inhaled deeply, preparing to turn on his heel and snatch up his meal, but as he spun, the scent struck him as unusual. Intensely appealing, but far from appetizing. He could see a woman approaching, and his musically trained ear suddenly noticed the bizarre rhythm fluttering under her breast. She stopped thirty feet in front of him, arms crossed over her chest, appraising his position with striking blue eyes. The wind shifted slightly, and a strand of chestnut brown hair flickered across her face. Christopher found himself almost compelled to reach out and stroke the wavy length of hair away and tuck it over her ear. He was studying her face, and he wanted a better look. He didn’t understand his sudden compulsion and fought to keep his hands at his side.

“Excuse me,” the mysterious not-quite-human spoke after several tense seconds. Christopher stepped closer. “I’m sorry to interrupt your feeding,” her head tilted to the side as if waiting for a reaction from him that confirmed she was correct, “but I’d quite rather you not attack anyone on this campus tonight.”

Christopher, responding with a flare of his earlier life, bowed his head toward the woman, using that as an excuse to move a little closer. “Apologies, ma’am,” he offered. “I didn’t realize this territory was spoken for.”

A cascade of brown waves shook over her shoulders as her head moved back and forth. “No, this is not my _territory_. It’s where I teach. I was hoping to avoid any of my students going missing this evening.”

This time it was Ellie that stepped forward, out of the shadows. The remnants of sunlight peeking through the trees illuminated her face. Christopher felt his mouth starting to slack, but he tensed his jaw to compose his expression. He noticed her eyes had softened, no longer harshly scrutinizing but more open, curious. Christopher couldn't help but imagine that their expressions were mirror images of one another. What a strange thought, he found himself musing.

Christopher didn't remember consciously taking the necessary steps to close all but a few feet of the distance between them. Still, suddenly she was looking up at him with a shy smile, Her hand started to move forward, but she balled it into a fist and clutched it to her chest as if resisting the urge to reach out. The movement directed his attention to how her body moved with each breath, and a whole new hunger rose through his belly. He wondered if she could feel the electricity between them as if a lightning storm were nearby.

Ellie cleared her throat, blinking her eyes into focus. His crooked smile distracted her. She found herself imagining brushing back the dark curls that obscured his eyes.

“Maybe,” she breathed, her feet moving by their own volition, taking two more steps until she was close enough for his breath to fan across her face. She trembled as his scent filled her head. “If you wouldn’t mind some company, of course, I could show you a place not far from here.”

The details of that hunt swirled in Christopher’s memory. Mostly all he could think about was staying close to the woman. He asked her name as they ran, and she answered simply, Eleanor Jones. He would soon learn to recognize the pained look on her face whenever she used the last name that she adopted out of necessity when she’d entered the human world only six years after her birth while physically an almost fully grown adult.

But on this first night, Christopher soon found himself lying in an open field many miles away from the city, staring up at the stars with Ellie resting against his chest. They whispered stories, laughed, and sometimes simply lie in strangely comfortable silence as if they'd already known each other for many years. The watched the sunrise and set, and rise again. At some point, Ellie fell into a comfortable slumber. When she woke hours later, the energy between them had changed, anchoring itself deep within each of them.

Christopher felt as if he was quite literally bound to the woman he held in his arms for nearly two days without interruption. She sat up with a start, and in her eyes, he could see she felt it too.

* * *

“Christopher.”

Ellie’s hand gently stroked against his cheek, brushing her lips over his and whispering his name again, this time as a question. “Christopher?”

He laid his hand over hers, his eyes blinking as his mind came back from those first days in the field nearly forty years ago. When his gaze met hers, he smoothed her hair back and smiled.

“Good morning.”

“Where were you just then?” Ellie punctuated her question with a line of soft kisses along his jaw.

"Madison," he replied, positioning himself to brush his cheek against hers, leaving his own trail with his lips across her face before finding the edge of her mouth. "More or less."

He waited for her response, knowing that those first hours together altered her as permanently as they had him, and smiled against her lips as her body trembled. Her lips parted with a soft sigh. She dragged her fingertips along his back, combing through his mess of curls with her other hand. He complied as she urged him over her, and she pulled his head back to hers, pressing a kiss to his ear lobe and whispering a command he could never refuse.

“Show me.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Ellie fell back to sleep, Christopher slipped downstairs to the basement studio. Lost in his melody, he only paused at the sound of Ellie’s quiet footsteps and the shower. Christopher saved his work and climbed the stairs. Remembering his promise to retrieve her bag from the car the night before, he detoured through the garage, opening the car door to find Ellie’s cellphone ringing urgently.

Fetching the device from the bottom of one of the pockets, Christopher groaned when he saw Boston Medical Center flashing across the screen. He slid his finger across the front to accept the call.

“Hello.”

A second’s pause, and then a familiar voice said, “Hey Christopher. Is Mac there?”

“Hello Mario, she’s in the shower just now. Let me see if she’s out.” Mario was the afternoon charge nurse in the Emergency Department. He and Ellie had worked together from almost the very first day she started at BMC, and ‘Mac’ was the only thing he ever called her. Christopher shut the car door and dashed back into the house and up to the bedroom. Before he could stick his head into the bathroom, the water shut off.

“Hang on just a second more, Mario.”

Christopher tapped lightly on the door before opening it. “Els, it’s…”

“No,” she cut him off with a whine. “Don’t you dare say it’s the hospital.”

He shrugged and handed her the phone. She glared as she took it, but he knew that wasn’t meant for him.

“Mario,” she hissed, “Do we need to have a little chat about what ‘day off’ means again?”

He laughed. He knew Ellie would never actually say no to him when they needed back up. “Come on, Mac, we need you today. There’s a huge pile-up on the interstate, and they will be bringing in patients by the dozen.”

Christopher had already switched on the news, and the local station helicopter was hovering over a sea of snarled cars and tractor-trailers.

Ellie groaned, and Mario took that as his ‘yes’ and hung up.

* * *

“Damnit,” Ellie hissed, pulling her hand from the gaping chest cavity and glaring up at the operating suite’s official clock. She’d already been attempting to resuscitate the accident victim - who arrived with severe internal bleeding and head trauma only thirty minutes earlier - for too long.

“Time of death, sixteen-oh-nine,” she declared, muttering another string of expletives under her breath. The surgical resident automatically stepped up to start closing the incision; Ellie’s work was done for the moment. She glanced at the lead nurse, who was beginning her clean-up ritual. “Do we have next of kin information? Is someone here?”

The nurse nodded. “Yes, Dr. MacDonald. Her husband is in the O.R. waiting room.”

Ellie nodded. “Can you have someone escort him to the private conference room? I will be with him as soon as I can.”

It only took a moment to rid herself of the bloodied gowns, gloves, and masks. In the changing area, Ellie inspected her scrubs from when she first intercepted patients down in the E.R. She quickly tossed her shirt into the disposal unit, grabbing a clean one instead. Pulling on her lab coat, she reached into her pocket and felt her phone buzz. Christopher had sent her a text only a few moments ago.

_Just checking in to see how you’re doing._

She started to respond but didn’t have words. Multiple patients died in just a few hours, two of them directly in her care. She knew the severity of their injuries made their interventions virtually meaningless, but that didn’t make days like this less complicated. She found his name in her Favorites list and hit “call.”

“Hey, Els.” The phone had barely rung when he answered.

“Hey,” was all she could muster. They stayed silent for several moments.

“Need me to bring you anything? I can pick up some food if you’re hungry or…?”

She could hear the concern in Christopher's voice, and the news report was still playing in the background. She'd heard one of the nurses say that emergency crews had only just begun to move the last of the trucks out of the way to re-open the highway. The E.R. was still jam-packed with cases, but thankfully it seemed most of those who remained were in much better shape than the poor souls she'd treated so far.

“No, thank you. I just wanted to hear your voice. I have to go talk to someone’s husband now…” She let her voice trail off. He knew she hated this part of the job.

“I love you. Call me when you’re ready, and I’ll pick you up.”

She smiled. “Love you, too. I think I will walk home, though, if that’s okay. Clear my head a bit.”

* * *

Ellie stood as more grieving family members crowded into the small consultation room. She offered a small smile and her condolences as she moved to leave them alone. “Please have the nurses call me if there’s anything else I can do.”

She slipped quietly through the door, closing it behind her, and turned on her heel to head back down to the E.R. without paying attention to her surroundings. In her haste, she nearly walked right into another tall doctor. Startled, she jumped back and started to apologize.

“Oh,” she stopped when she recognized the man. “Dr. Cullen. Please don’t mind me, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "No worries at all, Dr. MacDonald. It's been a hectic afternoon! Are you headed into surgery?"

Ellie shook her head. "Just finished. Hopefully, for the day. And please," she added, "call me Ellie. Is your, um, _student_ here with you today?" She hadn't wanted to refer to the medical student as his 'granddaughter' as he had down the night before.

“No,” he replied with another smile. “She starts tomorrow, I believe.”

“Ah.” Ellie glanced past him toward the stairwell she had been aiming for when she nearly ran right into him.

“I’m sorry, please don’t let me keep you, Ellie,” Carlisle said. “Although it is fortuitous that we crossed paths this evening. My wife was wondering if you and your husband might be interested in having…dinner,” he cast a sidelong glance at a small cluster of nurses standing within earshot, “with us and some of our family sometime soon.”

Ellie looked back at him with some surprise, but the invitation seemed genuinely friendly. But, given the previous evening’s stressful encounter, she wasn’t sure how Christopher would react.

“That’s very kind,” she hedged. “But, I’d have to check with Christopher.”

Carlisle nodded. “Of course. Why don’t I have Esme give you a call, and perhaps, if it’s acceptable, you can work together to set something up.”

Ellie watched him walk away, nervously imagining Christopher's response when she recounted this to him later. Eager to get home, she made one more quick pass around the emergency room. She was relieved to find that things were much less chaotic than just two hours earlier, and it seemed safe for her to make her escape. Without delay, she collected her belongings from her office, preparing to make the short walk home.

Back at the house, Christopher’s phone lit up on the counter as he unloaded a bag of food from Ellie’s favorite neighborhood restaurant.

_On my way._

Pleased with his timing, he hoped to relieve at least some of her stress from what he guessed was a brutal afternoon. When the front door opened a few minutes later, he appeared in the entryway with a glass of red wine in one hand, and his other arm outstretched to pull her into a hug. He handed her the glass, helped her out of her coat, and hung that and her bag on the rack in the hall. Pulling her in for another hug, this time with both arms free, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, and then to her lips.

“Hi,” he murmured, brushing his lips against her forehead again.

She sighed and kissed his cheek. “Hi.” She took a sip from the glass, looking over the rim at him with one eyebrow raised, before glancing past him toward the kitchen. She could smell the food he’d picked up and suddenly realized she was famished. “You’ve been busy.”

“Come on,” he said, taking one hand and kissing her knuckles before leading her toward the kitchen. “You must be starving.”

He directed her to the place set at the counter, and her eyes widened as he handed her a plate filled with more food than she would eat in multiple sittings. She giggled as she dug in.

“You know there’s just one of me, right?”

He shrugged. “Eat what you want.”

She reached out her hand to grab his as he stood on the other side of the breakfast bar. “Thank you.”

Christopher busied himself around the kitchen while she ate. He knew she had probably lost some patients in all of the chaos today, and that often took her a few days to process. She would eventually want to talk about it, more than likely, but that was not for tonight.

“Oh,” Ellie said after several minutes of companionable quiet. “I ran into - almost literally - Dr. Cullen again today.”

“Oh?” Christopher looked up from the leftover food he was preparing to put away.

Ellie nodded, lifting a fork full of pasta to her mouth. She held her hand in front of her mouth for a moment and then continued. “He said his wife wants to have us over. For dinner,” she used air quotes, and Christopher chuckled. “With their family.”

Christopher looked away, trying to control his expression. “Persistent, aren’t they?”

As if on cue, the kitchen phone rang. Ellie’s brow furrowed as Christopher lifted the receiver.

“MacDonald residence,” he answered. He listened for a moment, and then his eyes flicked to Ellie’s. “Good evening Mrs. Cullen,” he paused, “Esme, of course. Dr. MacDonald is right here, let me pass you to her….”

Christopher carefully handed the phone to Ellie, taking care not to get the cord tangled with the sink's faucet. He leaned back against the counter behind him with his arms crossed his chest, a bemused grin on his face.

Ellie cleared her throat and held the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

“Dr. MacDonald, Esme Cullen. I hope this isn’t a bad time.”

“Oh! Hello! Please, call me Ellie.”

The woman on the other end continued. “My husband tells me that he had a chance to pass along my invitation to you and your husband to come over for a little get-together. I was wondering if you were free next Thursday around 4 pm.”

She knew he would have heard, but Ellie still mouthed _Next_ _Thursday at 4?_ to Christopher and waited until he gave an incredulous shrug.

“Thank you so much for the invitation, Esme. We are free.”

Ellie could almost feel Esme beaming through the phone; her voice radiated sincerity and warmth that she found somewhat surprising.

“Fantastic. Let me give you our address…”

They exchanged a cordial goodbye, and Ellie handed the receiver back to Christopher, who replaced it on its cradle without looking. He watched her face, looking for any hint of what she was thinking as she stared out the kitchen window. After several minutes, Christopher broke their silence.

"So, I guess we have a date with a bunch of vampires." 

She giggled, and he relaxed. When all else fails, at least he could make her laugh. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie flashed a nervous grin as Christopher rested his hand behind her seat on the passenger side of the car, deftly backing out of their garage and onto the narrow street. Neither of them spoke until they were several miles outside of Boston. Christopher tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in time with a song on the radio; Ellie recognized it as one he had written and sold shortly after they left Madison.

The address Esme had given Ellie was just inside the town limits of Gilford, New Hampshire, near the shore of Lake Winnipesaukee. They expected the drive, with rush hour traffic, to take roughly two hours. Christopher had mapped out some back roads that he hoped would help shave off a few minutes. He knew Ellie was anxious not to be late. She had been quiet all day, except for when she was still sleeping earlier this morning.

He had been downstairs in the basement working when he thought he heard her whimpering in her slumber. By the time he reached the door to their bedroom, she seemed calm and quiet until he turned to walk back down the stairs.

"Where is it?" she mumbled, still deeply asleep. Christopher twisted to look back at her and sat on the bed. He was careful not to startle her awake while she dreamt. "Where's my rosary…I have to confess."

Christopher's brow furrowed at the memory as he eased his foot against the brake, slowing the car. He eyed the lanes to his right, contemplating a move toward the next exit. He didn't want to sit still in endless backups on the highway. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he reached across the console and laid his right hand over her left. His thumb curled under to press lightly against her palm, drawing circles against her skin. She stared out the window but allowed him to weave his fingers between hers.

"So," he said quietly, turning the radio down. "I was thinking, what if we just don't go?"

That got her attention. Ellie turned her head to look at him quizzically. "Huh?"

He shrugged, his eyes glancing back to the road. "You seem stressed. And we really don't know _what_ we're walking into. We could just go home."

Ellie shook her head. "Christopher. That would be so rude. And I have to work with these people. I could literally end up opposite Carlisle in an operating suite at any time." Her teeth pressed into her lip. He knew he hadn't gotten to the source of her anxiety, but he was getting closer.

"What about the girl? His granddaughter?" He incredulously punctuated the word with air quotes.

Ellie's eyes narrowed. _Ah_ , he thought. _Here we go._ "You know what that means, right? If it's _true_?"

 _Yes_. He didn't say it, though. He wanted _her_ to say it aloud. "What?"

She hissed at him. She knew what he was doing. He always knew how to drag out what was bothering her. She started to pull her hand away, but he held it still. He would just wait her out.

"She must be like me." Ellie's voice was barely a whisper. Christopher appraised her with a sidelong glance.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I think she must be."

At the time, he hadn't paid much attention to the redheaded girl that the glaring man seemed to be protecting. A wave of guilt crashed over him, not only for his part in the escalation in the hospital corridor but for not taking more time to talk about it with Ellie before now. He'd be lying if he said it didn't occur to him later that one thing did stand out to him in his recollection of that crowded hallway: a second thrumming heartbeat, nearly identical to the rhythm that beat in his wife's chest. His fingers tightened around the wheel.

"Talk to me," he pleaded.

The silence between them had weight. Christopher knew her well enough to guess the thoughts that were clouding her mind. She was born under a shroud of darkness, her tiny body carried off into the night and passed to a faceless nun. It only took a few weeks before she was bundled up under cover of night and whisked away again. She'd told him stories of her upbringing, in pieces at first as they came to know each other in those early days in 1980. His still heart ached for the lonely, isolated girl he imagined, who never had the opportunity to understand who she was and where she came from. 

Ellie never betrayed resentment or anger toward the nun who'd kidnapped her and kept her hidden in that tiny Baltimore apartment. He remembered how she told him that every day of her childhood was filled with prayer, mass, and endless hours of confession. Ellie was raised to believe that her nature was intrinsically evil. He sometimes wished the nun remained alive long enough that he could have personally shown her what evil _truly_ looked like.

Christopher inhaled a long breath, holding it for a few seconds, letting Ellie's scent fill his mind, and focusing on the feeling of her hand in his. Her presence grounded him, and he refocused his attention on her as she sat next to him here the present.

Miles flew beneath the car as the highway opened up to them, the sun slipping beneath the tree line before he saw her shoulders relax ever so slightly.

"I never thought I was the only one like me," she said quietly, staring down at her hands. "But I never imagined…” She screwed up her face. "She has a family?"

Christopher pulled her hand to his lips. "I'm sorry, love. We can still go back if it's too much."

Ellie's face steeled, and she stared straight ahead. Her decision was firm; Christopher pressed his foot down further on the accelerator.

It was only twenty minutes more before they arrived at the turn off for the long driveway that led to the Cullen home. Ellie took several slow, deep breaths as the car slowly moved along the narrow, winding path. The house appeared in front of them, and Christopher immediately felt his protective instincts prickling beneath his skin. He should be keeping his wife away from a large group of unknown immortals. Not leading her directly to them. He realized he hadn't been breathing, and pushed the air he'd been clenching in his lungs out through his mouth. Ellie's frozen stature softened, and she reached across the center console to place a steadying hand on the back of his neck.

"I'm okay," she said. Christopher heard the slight wavering of her voice. "We will be okay. But I need to do this."

He put the car in park and switched off the ignition. Turning in his seat, he reached over and pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

She pulled back just enough to press her mouth to his. "I love you too," she whispered.

Before she could register that he was no longer seated next to her, the passenger door opened, and Christopher held out his hand for hers. He led her up the steps and knocked twice on the door.

Esme Cullen opened the front door wide, hardly waiting for his knock, smiling broadly. "Christopher! Eleanor! Welcome to our home."


	7. Chapter 7

Esme's natural smile as she stepped aside to welcome them inside might have almost made Ellie forget the strange meeting they'd agreed to, if not for the somewhat overwhelming mix of vampire scents that greeted them as well. Ellie smiled back and, with a small nudge from Christopher, who had strategically placed his hand at the small of her back, made her first steps into the expansive Cullen home.

"My goodness," Ellie breathed, looking around the bright entryway and peaking around the corner as Esme led them toward the living room. "You have a beautiful home."

"Yes," Christopher added, nodding his agreement as Esme stepped to Carlisle's side. "Thank you for inviting us." He glanced quickly at the girl he'd seen in the hallway of the hospital. A male vampire stood just a few steps back from the hybrid, and two dark-haired women stood on either side of him. Christopher didn't let his gaze linger too long. He looked over at Ellie, taking her hand and giving a gentle squeeze.

Beaming, Esme wrapped her arm around the shoulders of the young hybrid standing next to her. Carlisle stepped forward, assuming the same prayerful posture he'd taken when they'd spoken in the parking lot several nights earlier.

"Welcome, both of you." He glanced back at Esme and the girl, and then cast a careful eye toward Ellie. "Dr. MacDonald," he started, correcting himself with a smile when Ellie gave a small wave of her hand. "Ellie. Please, let me introduce my granddaughter, Renesmee."

The girl, whose copper-toned hair fell in wild ringlets past her shoulders, stepped out from under her grandmother's arm.

"Nessie, please," she said, flashing an exasperated glance at Carlisle from over her shoulder. Christopher noticed that the brown-haired vampire woman behind Nessie made a face at this correction. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

With her hand extended, she approached Ellie first. As Ellie accepted the handshake, her mouth opened slightly, as if to speak. However, she remained silent, snapping her teeth together as she studied the quiet couple that stood behind Nessie. Christopher noticed her distraction and stepped in to shake Nessie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well," she greeted him before stepping back.

Christopher glanced at Ellie, who was still frozen in place, except for her eyes darting around the room. It only took a second for Christopher to note the distinct resemblance between the two quiet vampires and their hybrid daughter.

As if on cue, the red-haired man cleared his throat and stepped forward, holding Christopher's eye for a few seconds longer than Christopher felt was necessary, as if he was scanning for something. His head jerked around to face the short dark-haired woman for a split second like his name had been called, but no one had spoken. The other woman ignored them both, moving to stand beside Renesmee.

She smiled at Christopher first, and then once again, addressed Ellie first. "My daughter is very excited about having the opportunity to work with you, Dr. MacDonald." Holding her hand out to Ellie. "My name is Bella. Please don't mind my husband and sister," she added, glaring over her shoulder. "That is Edward and Alice."

"Your…daughter…” Ellie's brow pulled together, suddenly feeling like everything was happening in slow motion. She was aware of holding her hand out to shake Bella's, her eyes lingering on Bella's face, then shifting to Edward's, before coming to a rest fixated on the girl Carlisle had called Renesmee. Behind them, an array of family photos decorated an ornate fireplace mantle. Ellie could see a wedding portrait featuring Edward and Bella - Bella's brown eyes and humanity captured forever in the shot. A few frames away, a picture of the girl as a small child, perched on Carlisle's shoulders.

Ellie felt like her brain was clogged with sludge. She knew it should make sense - she'd already understood that Nessie was just like her. But witnessing it, seeing the evidence of a hybrid vampire raised in a loving home, with parents and grandparents…it was too much.

"Carlisle," Edward spoke for the first time, his voiced tinged with urgency. "She should sit."

The words had barely left his lips when Christopher the trembling shock ripple through Ellie's body, her fingers digging into his hand as she fought for control over her faculties. Her knees buckled, and Carlisle quickly crossed the room to take her other elbow, helping Christopher settle her in a nearby armchair.

* * *

"Sister Catherine?” Eleanor had finished her studies for the day hours earlier than usual. She spent the rest of the afternoon in her tiny bedroom practicing what she would say when she finally screwed up the courage.

"Yes, child," came the reply. Sister Catherine looked up from a letter she'd been writing. She didn't invite Ellie to sit in the chair beside her desk. Instead, she looked over the rim of her glasses, inspecting Ellie as if waiting for some specter to rise up from her body. "What is it?"

Ellie, who was born only three-and-a-half years earlier, but stood as tall and developed as a much older child, held out a faded photo.

"I was wondering…” she started, grimacing when the picture was taken from between her fingers. She'd held on to it for months since she found it among scraps of papers and records hidden in Sister Catherine's room. Revealing her discovery now was tantamount to confessing that every time she was left alone, she tore the apartment apart, room by room, trying to piece together any tiny bits of information about who and what she was. Finding the photo was like striking gold. The woman had Ellie's eyes.

"Where did you get this?" the nun snarled, smacking it onto the desk.

"Who is it?" Ellie asked, raising her voice in defiance. She wasn't going to turn back now that she'd offered up her most prized possession. "Is that my mother?"

"She is nothing now. A child of the devil who left a demon-babe to walk the earth for eternity." Sister Catherine swiped a match against the desk, holding the picture against the flame until it reduced to a pile of gray soot in the bottom of an ashtray. “She is dust.”

* * *

"Ellie," Christopher whispered as he positioned her in the chair. "Are you okay?"

"Give her a moment," Edward said quietly, his eyes trained on Ellie's face. His face twisted as if he were in pain. "She's coming around."

Christopher growled at the presumption, but Ellie let out a small gasp that refocused his attention on her. "Ellie?”

She shook her head. The room swam in front of her, and she blinked several times to clear her vision. Christopher's face came into steady focus, his concern making him look more pale than usual. She looked past his shoulder to the other faces. Realizing the scene she’d caused, her skin burned. She doubled over herself, elbows to her knees, and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled through heaving breaths. Her increasing heartbeat filled Christopher's ears, and as he helplessly ran his hand up and down her spine, he felt it thumping through the back of her ribs.

"Ellie," he murmured, kneeling down in front of her. "Love, what can I do?" He was vaguely aware of Carlisle extending his hand.

"Christopher," Carlisle said, waiting until he looked up. "May I?" He nodded toward Ellie, seeking permission to approach.

Christopher nodded, stepping back with his arms crossed over his chest. "What's happening?"

Carlisle took hold of one of Ellie's hands, turning it over to reveal her small wrist. He placed his fingers the thin skin that covered her pulsing veins. "Ellie," he said softly, observing her heart rate for any changes, “Can you hear me? It's Carlisle."

Christopher held his breath until Ellie gave a little nod of her head.

"Good." Carlisle smiled. "I need you to take in a deep breath, okay? Breathe in while I count. One…” Ellie complied, starting to breathe in slowly. When Carlisle got to five, he smiled again. "Excellent. Hold that breath for four, three, two, one, and exhale." He kept his fingers to his wrist, though Christopher could hear the slowing of her heart as they repeated the exercise for several minutes more. When Ellie let her hands drop away from her face and glanced sheepishly around the room, Carlisle flashed another warm smile and released his hold. When he stepped away, Christopher took his place.

"Ellie," he breathed, kissing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled, straightening up in the chair. “I…I don't know what happened."

Carlisle chuckled softly. "In my professional opinion," he waited for her to meet his gaze, "You had a panic attack. We overwhelmed you. Please, both of you accept our apologies."

Ellie mulled his words for a few moments; the fog in her brain was still not totally cleared. "Please, don't apologize. That's not necessary." She looked around the room, starting to feel the encroaching anxiety swelling up again as her eyes met Bella's, and then Edward's, and the Nessie's. "I just wasn't expecting..”.

She didn't know how to finish the sentence. What _was_ she expecting? Suddenly, she jumped to her feet, almost throwing Christopher off-balance from surprise.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this," Ellie cried, bolting past her bewildered husband, out of the room, and through the front door.

The room was still for the tiniest fraction of a second, but it could have been hours to Christopher, who sat back on his heels, staring out the open door. He started to stand but paused as the copper-haired man cleared his throat to speak.

“The pictures,” Edward said softly. “That’s what upset her, it seems.”

Christopher whirled around, eyeing the man.

Edward kept his expression neutral as he met Christopher’s stare. “She seemed to remember something from when she was small. She thinks she had once possessed a photo of her mother.”

Christopher gaped at him, open-mouthed. Obviously, the man had a talent for seeing people’s thoughts, which explained his oddly intuitive reactions since they had first arrived. But what really shocked Christopher were the words he had spoken. Ellie had never told him about any photos. All she’d ever said was she had no idea who her parents were.

“And that appears to be true,” Edward added, boldly responding to Christopher’s thoughts now. “Apparently, the photo was destroyed when she tried to identify the woman.” He scowled. “The nun.”

Confusion and frustration bubbled up in Christopher’s chest, and a growl shuddered through his throat. “She never told me.” His face twisted in pain, and he turned back for the door. “I should see if she’s okay…”

“Wait,” Nessie spoke. She approached Christopher slowly, placing one hand on his arm. Unbidden images flooded his mind. There was so much blood, a battered woman lie dying on an operating table. A flash-forward, the woman was still unconscious - but looking more muscular, less frail, and more inhuman. That was all he could stomach before he yanked his arm back. “ _What_ was _that_?”

Edward glared disapprovingly at his daughter. “Renesmee, that may be too much right now.”

“Please,” she said, ignoring him and appealing directly to Christopher. “Let me speak with Ellie. I won’t push her.” Her lips upturned to reveal a crooked smile. “This is a first for me as well, in a way. I’ve never had the chance to meet a female half-vampire.”

She pressed her palm against Christopher’s arm once more, and this time the flashes revealed Renesmee as a slightly older child. She stood with her family, surrounded by a throng of other vampires, standing defiant against another group that he recognized instantly.

“The Volturi,” he hissed. “What did they want with you?” His head was swimming, even when she pulled her small hand away, the images swirled in his brain like actual memories. “ _Why_ are you showing me this?”

Nessie glanced back at her family. “I will let them fill you in on those details. But…” she looked back at him with her teeth pressed against her lip. Her eyes flicked past his face, over his shoulder, and to the open front door. “I very much would like to get to know your wife.”

“Esme,” Carlisle said, speaking for the first time since Ellie fled the room. “Why don’t you and Nessie go together.” He glanced at Edward, who nodded in response to some unspoken query. “She hasn’t gone far.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ellie ran all the way to the water's edge. She dropped to the ground just inches from where the lake's gentle surf touched the rocky beach, digging her fingers into the earth and breathing in the humid air. The ground was cool and damp; sand, twigs, and rocks scraped against her hands. The combined sensations gave her a strange sense of relief. She plucked up a few stones that pressed against her now-dirty hands, tossing them against the water one by one. It had been unusually warm for fall in New Hampshire. Off into the distance, as the sun finished its descent giving way to the night sky, she could make out the shape of boats that lingered in the water. As she watched the stones skip across the nearly still lake, she contemplated whether she could successfully ping the rocks off of any of the boats from this far away.

She spent several moments repeating this ritual, hands in the earth, clutching stones against her palm, then tossing them skillfully into the water. Breathe in, hold, and breathe out. It was only the sound of approaching footsteps that slightly roused her from her silent meditation. When they got close enough that she could identify them by scent, she brushed off her hands. 

"I'm sorry for running off like that." Turning so that her back was to the water, she faced them sitting cross-legged on the sand. 

"Don't be," Renesmee said as she and Esme sat down, mirroring Ellie's position. Her eyes trained on the boats off in the distance. "When I was little," she smiled, her gaze shifting back to Ellie's face, "we would sometimes travel to a lake like this. I would hurl little stones all the way across the water, trying to hit the boats." 

Esme shook her head with a grandmother's exasperation. The expression was as endearing as it was confusing on such a youthful face. Ellie couldn't help but laugh, remembering her temptation just before they arrived. They sat in amicable quiet for a few moments before Ellie spoke. 

"Did you have to physically restrain Christopher?" She was only half-joking; a pang of guilt sunk in her stomach as she realized how she must have worried him.

"Christopher is fine," Esme said gently. She smiled and tilted her head, studying Ellie's face. "He loves you very much."

Ellie blushed, looking away until she felt like Esme had paused her visual inspection. "He does," she replied confidently. This was never something she doubted. "And I, him." She smiled and shook her head, staring off again for a few seconds. Words always seemed inadequate for describing what she felt for him. 

"I'm so sorry," she said again, feeling the need to explain, though she hardly understood the panicked reaction she'd had herself. "I was startled by all of this. I know you said we would be meeting with your family." She paused, shooting Esme a meaningful glance. "But I didn't know how much that would stir up. It's been a long time since I've thought about those early years."

She took another deep breath, touching the ground beside her with the fingertips of her right hand. "But," she continued after a moment of collecting herself, "I can try to explain."

Ellie's brow furrowed as she recalled the odd nun that raised her for just six years. It had been a long time since she tried to put words to her experience as a child, having only her divulged details to Christopher years prior. The two Cullen women watched her patiently, their eyes brimming with curiosity and compassion. 

"I can't be sure, of course, that this is always true, but I was told that women who give birth to children like…. _us_ can't possibly survive." 

She paused, looking at Nessie, her voice barely a whisper. "But you were different? Your mother survived? How?"

"We had time to prepare," Esme quietly interjected. "Carlisle did everything he could, medically, to sustain her long enough to deliver. He and Edward devised a plan to inject venom into her bloodstream as early as possible once the baby was out." She glanced at her granddaughter, reaching for her hand to squeeze it before letting go again. "Though when the time came, Edward had to act...quickly. As far as we know, Bella's case is the only one in which the mother survived."

"Hm," Ellie said quietly, her mouth set in a line, eyes closed as the array of family photographs flashed in her mind. She recalled the pictures of a tiny Renesmee, wrapped in blankets. If she didn't know better, she would think the shot was taken by human parents while watching their very normal newborn sleep. Her voice trembled slightly when she spoke again.

"Like I said, I never actually _saw_ my mother. In fact, I was kept in darkness until I arrived at the orphanage. Whoever retrieved me kept me carefully covered by blankets. I never saw a face or heard a voice." As her earliest memory washed over her, she realized she never even detected a distinguishable scent as she was carried through Boston's streets. "The journey, I think, must have lulled me to sleep." She closed her eyes, this time reliving her memories intentionally.

"I remember a few of the nuns staring at me. One of them eventually took charge and saw that I was more or less cared for, but mostly I remember being left alone." It was hard to explain those first few days and weeks because while she had a much greater awareness of herself than of a human child, she still lacked context for everything going on around her. All she knew was that she had suddenly been ripped away from a place of warmth and comfort, only to end up somewhere cold and dark and filled with scrutinizing stares. 

She cleared her throat, feeling her body starting to tense and the edges of her mind threatening to pull her in too far. 

"Sister Catherine, for reasons I've never I understood, took me away not long after I'd arrived." 

"How long did you stay with her?" Nessie asked, studying Ellie with wide, concerned eyes.

"I left shortly after my sixth birthday." She thought back to the day she finally decided to leave. She'd been planning to run for weeks, but something held her in place, wavering and wondering whether she would really find a place for herself walking between two worlds. She was confident that acting human would be as easy as it had always been. However, it was the other, more powerful influences that she was still struggling to understand. 

Ellie sighed, eyeing Nessie and Esme. Nessie had warm brown eyes, but Esme's eyes were the same strange amber color as her husband's. Ellie had noticed that the other three, back at the house, had varying shades of the same. Her brows knit together in thought; she had a theory about that, and she worried this next part might not sit well if she was correct.

"Your family," she said, addressing Esme. "Carlisle said you don't hunt the same way others do. You…don't hunt humans, do you?" Esme's eyebrows raised in surprise, but she nodded. Ellie supposed not many came to that assumption on their own. 

"I was always _told_ I had nothing but evil to offer the world. But…one day I decided to take the chance that maybe she was wrong." Sister Catherine's face flashed before her mind's eye. Ellie blinked the image away. "She raised me to blend in as a human. She never betrayed just how much she knew about what I was. I learned not to ask questions - there was always trouble if I asked too many questions. But…" 

A dark chuckle slipped through Ellie's lips. "I was never…taught…about the other half of my nature. By the time I left Sister Catherine, I had only recently started to hunt." She grimaced, looking away. "Humans, of course. It never would have occurred to me to feed on animals for…blood." When her eyes met Esme's again, Ellie was surprised to find only compassion behind them; no judgment. 

"There were moments of course before that when I should have put pieces together, passing by someone with a fresh cut somewhere on their skin, someone's scent as they sat just a little too close in church. I found myself oddly attracted to the idea of blood. But I never understood it until I forced her to explain. I'd been stronger than her for a long time, of course, and she knew it. I didn't threaten her specifically, but she gave in and told me what I was.

"I had anticipated more or less what she would tell me, you see. You can only be called demon so many times, and realize a deeply repressed fixation on blood without the idea of being a vampire - or something like that - crossing your mind. It wasn't a shock so much as a relief to hear her reluctant confirmation."

The memories were coming so quickly now that she could barely separate the faces in front of her from the images swirled in her mind. 

"I was nearing my sixth birthday, and she would frequently leave me alone in the afternoons. It was one of those days, the sun was just beginning to set over the city skyline when the call of the blood on the street was too much to ignore. I was transfixed, it was almost as if I wasn't moving of my own accord."

She closed her eyes and opened them again. She forced herself back to the present moment. "But I was. I knew it then, and I know it now. It's always been my decision. There was an accident nearby, someone had fallen out a window - or maybe jumped? I don't know. But they were only a few blocks away. They were still alive, so the blood was still strong. I followed the scent, and I fed. I'd never felt more alive than after I drained the human." 

"This probably sounds horrible and callous," Ellie continued, "but as I learned how to live between worlds, so to speak, it got easier to justify." Her fingers dug into the earth again. "To this day, I mostly live on human food. Most of the time, Christopher goes hunting on his own. But a few times a year, I go with him. It gets…uncomfortable after several months if I don't feed on blood."

Nessie stared, eyes wide with curiosity. An impish grin spread across her face. "I only got to drink human blood as a baby," she said, flashing a sideways glance at her grandmother. "I'm a little jealous."

Ellie giggled. "It feels a little silly now, meeting vampires that don't feed on humans, to say that I never really considered any other options." She shrugged. "I'm a doctor for Christ's sake."

"We're not judging you, Ellie. Our way of life is, frankly, a little odd to most." Esme smiled, reaching across the space between them to lay her fingers on the back of Ellie's hand. "Besides," she added, "We have plenty of friends who prefer the 'normal' way of doing things." She stood, brushing off the sand and dirt. "We should start heading back."

The words had barely left Esme's lips before a faint buzz erupted from the pocket of Renesmee's jeans. She pulled the device from her pocket and gave a little half-smile at the name on the screen when she answered. "Alice, we're just on our way—" she started before she was cut off.

"You'd better hurry," said the voice on the other end. "Jacob decided to come home early."


	9. Chapter 9

Christopher sat back in the armchair, feeling slightly less tense after Carlisle received a text from Esme confirming that they could see Ellie ahead of them. Glad for the distraction, he listened to Edward's explanation of Renesmee's peculiar talent and the story of their nearly catastrophic visit from the Volturi.

Brushing back his hair from his face, Christopher studied the strange images she'd planted in his mind. As if rewinding a television show, he played some of back a few times in his memory, viewing it through a frightened child's eyes. Alice appeared suddenly in the vision, accompanied by a tall man that Christopher recognized as a half-human. Instantly his mind snapped back to the present.

"You found another?" Christopher's eyes flicked to Alice's face. When she nodded her reply, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He fiddled with the band on his left ring finger. "How many are there?"

Alice shrugged, but it was Edward that spoke in response. “We’re not sure. A few, at least. Nahuel - the man you saw in Renesmee’s memory - has sisters. Beyond them, and now Ellie, we’re not specifically aware of others.”

Christopher considered his careful wording. “But you suspect…?” Edward gave a noncommittal shrug. “What happened there, with the Volturi? Why did they come?”

Edward cleared his throat, and the Cullens exchanged another round of meaningful glances. Christopher watched the unspoken communication with curiosity, waiting for him to speak. "Alice can _see_ things that haven't happened yet. She foresaw their arrival, which gave us time. They based their claim against us on a mistake - someone saw Renesmee, someone that we knew. She reported us for creating an immortal child."

“Alice was able to resolve that issue - proving a hybrid human-vampire child could grow up and keep the secret - but we know that wasn’t the real motivation. Aro is…fascinated…by our family and, well, let’s say he’s more than a little jealous that Carlisle has managed to _collect_ an array of gifted immortals.”

At this, Christopher chuckled. He'd heard stories of the eccentric, de-facto leader of the vampire world. While few true laws existed among immortals, the prohibition against turning children was second only to preserving the secret of vampires' existence outside of myths and legends.

Edward watched Christopher’s expression as he processed the information, then continued. “In hindsight, it appears that despite the largely peaceful resolution,” he paused, remembering for a moment the loss of Irina, “the mission was not entirely unproductive.”

Bella put her hand on Edward’s knee, a signal that another unspoken exchange was underway. Edward’s eyes were unfocused for a few seconds, and then he nodded quickly at his wife.

“We think that while the three brothers appeared genuinely unaware of the existence of hybrids, there may have been at least one among the outer guard that was less than surprised.”

Christopher caught on quickly. "Wait," he said, holding out one hand while reaching into his pocket for his phone. "Ellie should hear this." He unlocked the phone to call his wife. He froze when Alice suddenly started uttering a litany of expletives under her breath.

“Alice?” Carlisle said, watching her face with concern.

“Jacob Black,” she growled. “I _told_ you….” With a groan, she disappeared, bolting to another part of the house. Christopher turned to Edward.

“What the hell is going on?”

Edward growled under his breath. “Jacob, who was with Renesmee at the hospital that day, is coming back ahead of schedule.” Rubbing his forehead, Edward let out an exasperated sigh. “We’d told him to stay away for the evening…we didn’t want things to escalate before we could explain.”

Christopher’s teeth snapped together as he remembered. “How long?”

Alice returned, cell phone in hand before Edward could respond. “Esme, Nessie, and Ellie are on their way back, with Emmett.” Alice’s brow knit together in a pained look of concentration. “They should make it back first. Jazz and Rosalie are catching up to the wolves before they get here.”

“Wait,” Christopher said, spinning on his heel to face Alice. “ _Wolves_?”

Edward glared out the window, and Christopher wondered how far his extra hearing reached. “Far enough,” he answered absently, his scowl deepening as he listened. “Jacob enjoys the opportunity to rant at me from a safe distance.”

* * *

Ellie followed Esme and Nessie back through the woods toward the Cullen home. They moved quickly, but her two companions seemed calm despite the call for them to hurry back. However, they slowed their pace when a rustling sound nearby betrayed the presence of someone else. Ellie let out a surprised shriek as the newcomer burst into view, stopping just short of the three women, towering over them.

“Emmett!!” Renesmee yelled at the man, smacking his arm. She gestured toward Ellie, who was frozen mid-step. “You nearly scared her to death. Jerk.”

With a hand over her pounding heart, Ellie tried to catch her breath. “I’m okay,” she managed after a few seconds.

“You must be Dr. Hybrid.” Emmett grinned, sidling up to her and holding out his massive hand. “Emmett Cullen.”

Ellie choked out a short laugh, shaking his hand, but Renesmee eyed him skeptically. “What are you doing here, Em? Where are Rosalie and Jasper?”

Emmett flashed another mischievous grin. “Alice called. She thought it would be a good idea if I escorted you ladies back to the house, just in case the dogs got loose. Rose and Jazz were sent to keep them on their leash.” He winked at Ellie as her face contorted with confusion.

“Dogs?”

“Wolves, actually,” Emmett clarified.

“Wolves.” Ellie ran a hand through her tangled hair. “I am…confused.”

Esme stepped beside Ellie and linked an arm through Ellie’s. “Come on, dear. We’ll explain on the way back.” She looked across Ellie, shooting a warning glare at Emmett.

As they walked, Renesmee did indeed explain. Not only did she belong to an unusually large family of vampires, but they were generally accompanied by a small pack of shape-shifting wolves. The leader - Jacob - turned from Bella’s childhood friend to Renesmee’s devoted….what? Brother? Lover? Ellie didn’t quite understand.

“So this, imprint,” Ellie said slowly, trying to wrap her mind around the story, “what does that mean?”

Renesmee shrugged, tucking a curly copper strand behind her ear. “It’s…evolved over time, I guess. He’s always been there.” She stopped walking, turning to Ellie with a hand outstretched. “Can I show you?”

Ellie wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it was not the barrage of images that suddenly filled her mind when Nessie's hand touched her wrist. They were more than just images, though. It was like a glimpse into someone else's life - memories, experiences, feelings - it was all tangled up in the flashes that somehow Renesmee was sharing through her touch. She watched as Jacob stood as her protector and friend, and eventually, how their connection deepened.

"How did you do that?" Ellie gasped when images finally stopped, and her mind was her own again.

Nessie shrugged. "Not sure exactly, but my dad can read minds, and my mom can block other people's mental gifts, so our best guess is I am a weird twist of both." She studied Ellie's face for a moment. "There's one other thing I wanted to show you. I already showed this to your husband."

She didn’t wait for a response before submerging Ellie into a new onslaught of memories. Scores of vampires stood on opposite ends of a clearing. Giant beasts - the wolves were more monstrous in size than Ellie could have imagined - stood aligned with the Cullen clan and their allied vampires. Renesmee slowed down the images as she focused on the opposing forces. Ellie recognized the ancient vampire trio that led the army of cloaked, menacing vampire footmen. Christopher had told her stories of the Volturi and their unrelenting authority as the ruling class of immortals.

“My god,” Ellie breathed as the memories continued. “They came for _you_?”

Renesmee finished her presentation with a scan of what Ellie guessed was a battalion of lower-ranking members of the famous Volturi guard. "Well, that was the excuse. My father thinks there is more to it than that. Aro apparently likes to _collect_ talent, and is a bit...obsessed with the family Carlisle has amassed."

Esme growled softly at the mention of Aro and his fixation on her husband.

“And we think one of the guard had a secret hybrid of his own,” Emmett added with great amusement. “How he would have kept that from Aro—“

“Emmett!” Nessie cut him off, waving a slender finger toward him as a warning. She turned toward Ellie. “Another of my dad’s theories. We can talk about that back at the house. We should keep moving. I can hear the pack already.”

Ellie barely had time to react to Emmett's apparent slip before they were running again. Emmett and Esme took up a long lead, but Nessie and Ellie were evenly matched in running speeds. They didn't speak; Ellie was too busy running the images of the guard back through her mind's eye. She was deeply curious about the guard with the supposed secret. She had toyed with many theories about how she came to this life, and how she ended up at that orphanage. Even before she knew the Volturi existed, she always guessed there was some higher authority to keep things in line. Her mind was starting to spin; she could feel her thoughts drilling down into wild conspiracy-laden rabbit holes.

* * *

The sound of footsteps approaching the house provided a temporary distraction from Christopher’s growing confusion, he could hear Ellie’s heartbeat getting closer. He ran out the front door to meet her, pulling her into his arms before her feet could touch the front steps.

"Hi," she gasped. Christopher moved so fast she barely had time to see him before her feet left the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not letting go when he set her down on the porch. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry for running out like that."

“Sh,” he murmured, brushing his lips against her forehead. “Don’t worry about me. Listen,” he paused, taking a deep breath and letting the proximity of her skin and her scent calm him, “We should probably go.” The words had barely left his lips when he realized it was too late. He could hear the loping strides of wolves - three, he guessed - moving swiftly through the trees. The distinctive scents wafted ahead of the pack, and Christopher shifted Ellie without warning, positioning her behind him and keeping one arm extended in front of her.

“They’re already here,” Carlisle said quietly. He placed a hand on Christopher’s shoulder. “You’ll be safe.”

Ellie and Christopher watched in awe as Renesmee turned and walked toward the tree line. She paused halfway through the yard as two enormous wolves emerged from the copse. Nessie waited patiently, hands clasped in front of her until Jacob walked between the towering beasts, clothed merely in a pair of cutoff shorts. She sprang toward him, welcoming him home. Two more vampires, Jasper and Rosalie, appeared seconds later, running until they were standing halfway between the house and the two remaining wolves.

"You're early," Renesmee admonished Jacob, but there was no irritation in her voice. When she stepped back, keeping one of his hands in hers, she pulled him forward. "Behave," she commanded, glancing back at him over her shoulder as she led him toward the house.

Back inside the house, the Cullens made short work of working through the second round of introductions as Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper took places spread around the now crowded living room. Jacob's two companion wolves stayed outside as if standing guard over the house. At the same time, Jacob stood behind Renesmee's chair in the living room, arms crossed and glaring blankly at Christopher and Ellie.

Ellie shrank back against Christopher, seated together now on the large armchair, forcing her eyes away from Jacob's piercing stare. She felt Christopher's arm resting on her shoulders, and she took a deep breath, trying not to think about her earlier freakout in this room. Turning to Edward, she decided to press for more information on the theory Nessie had told her about.

“Renesmee was telling me, or, I guess _showing_ me is more like it, about your family's encounter with the Volturi. She said you thought there was someone in the guard that new more than the others…about us. Can you tell me what she meant?" Her eyes quickly shifted to Renesmee, and then back to watch Edward as he considered her question.

Edward thought for a few moments, and Ellie guessed he was monitoring the thoughts in the room before offering a reply. He smiled, confirming her guess. "Forgive me," he began. "It's an old habit. Renesmee is correct. I do have some suspicions that there was a low-ranking guardsman who seemed oddly familiar with hybrid children's existence. I suspect Aro pays less attention to those that are not among his closest circles. That would explain how someone might maintain such a secret for a time - decades even, perhaps. Of course, with the intense stress of the moment, as it happened, I couldn't pay much attention to his reactions." Edward paused, looking at his wife and then his daughter.

"But after the situation was resolved, and as the Volturi made their abrupt retreat, I found his mind and followed it until he was out of my range. There was too much chaos for me to get everything, of course, but curiosity had gotten the better of me. So, I cataloged what I could."

Edward stood, and for just a few seconds disappeared from the room. When he returned, he was holding a few large printed photos. “Tell me,” he said, “do any of these places look familiar?” He handed them to Christopher and Ellie, who took turns studying the pictures.

“Ellie,” Christopher gasped, handing her one of the photos. “It’s…”

“The orphanage,” Ellie whispered, finishing his sentence. “Edward, when did you say the Volturi came to see your family?”

“New Year’s Eve, 2006,” he replied.

Ellie's brow furrowed. "The orphanage burned on January first, 2007. New Year's Day. How do you have these pictures? Why would you know this?" She jumped to her feet, feeling panic starting to rise up again from the pit of her stomach. "What are you people playing at?!" Christopher stood with her, unsure if he should try to comfort her or get them both out of there. Before he could decide, Carlisle stood, holding his hands out like he had in the parking lot the night they first met.

“Ellie, Christopher, please, let’s remain calm. Edward didn’t mean to alarm you. These images were gathered after he and Alice recreated sketches of what Edward had seen in the guard’s thoughts. Alice felt like it was important, but we didn’t know why at the time.”

“I have learned to see hybrids, but it’s not easy,” Alice piped up. She was seated on Jasper’s lap in the far corner of the room. Ellie jumped at the sound of her musical voice; she’d all but forgotten that the room was packed with people. “When Edward told me what he’d seen, I could see that it would be useful someday, but that was it.”

Ellie collapsed back into the chair, pulling her knees against her chest. Christopher put a supportive hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "We had moved to a small town in the midwest in late 2006," Christopher explained. "January first is our wedding anniversary, as it happens, and we had made plans to spend a few days in a little cabin off of Lake Superior. There was virtually no connectivity to the outside world, just a few local television channels that barely came through on the cabin's tiny set."

"That morning, Ellie was still sleeping, and I was making some breakfast for her. I'd turned on the TV, and it was the strangest thing. The feed changed completely like it wasn't even from the area. It was a totally different broadcast." He looked down at Ellie, who was staring at her knees. "I recognized the cross streets where the reporters stood immediately. Ellie had taken me there many years before." He remembered the smoldering pile of rubble that cluttered the corner where the orphanage had once stood.

"According to the report, the building burned to the ground that morning." 

Christopher looked back at Carlisle. “And then just like that, the feed switched back.”

“It was a message for you,” Carlisle murmured, rubbing his jaw with his hand as he thought. “For Ellie.”

* * *

A few hours later, they were back in the car, making their way through the winding wooded roads that would eventually lead them back to the highway. When he felt reasonably confident that they were outside Edward's mental range, Christopher pulled over onto the shoulder. When he cut the headlights, the black car became almost invisible in the darkness. Ellie had been staring out the window in silence, and it took a few seconds to pull herself from her own thoughts, realizing that he had suddenly stopped.

“Christopher? What are you doing?”

When she turned to look at him, he flipped on the overhead light. His eyes narrowed slightly as he scrutinized her face. With his left hand, he traced his fingers under her eyes and over her cheekbones. Shadows were starting to color her skin beneath her eyes, and the pink glow that usually brightened her cheeks was all but absent.

“How long has it been now?” His voice was quiet, thick with concern.

She shrugged. “Um…a few months, maybe?” She started to look away, but his hand cupped her face, holding it so that she kept facing him. He shook his head.

“It’s been longer than that, Ellie. Too long.” He released her face, running his fingers through her hair instead. “You need to feed. Properly.” When she opened her mouth to offer her protests, he placed his thumb over her lips. “Els, I mean it. You’re pale.” She glared at him but didn’t try to speak. “What if you end up in surgery and…?”

She closed her hand around his wrist, pulling his hand away from her face. She sighed but gave a nod. “You’re right.”

He reached over with his other hand, combing his fingers through her hair before gently cupping the back of her head, pulling her closer for a long, slow kiss. “I know,” he whispered against her lips. He pressed another kiss against her forehead and reached over to the glove compartment. He retrieved two passports and tossed them into one of the cupholders. With a quick turn of the key, the engine fired back to life, and the headlights flooded the road ahead of them.


	10. Chapter 10

They’d only driven a short distance after Ellie agreed that she needed to hunt before she fell asleep, her head leaning against the window as Christopher drove through the night. It didn’t take long to clear the Canadian border and cross into Ontario. Christopher weaved around freight trucks with virtually no traffic to slow him down. The Canadian highway was dotted with occasional rest stops; he knew them well. They would leave the car at one that was usually deserted at this time of night and run from there. There were several little towns they could reach on foot. Pulling into a shadowed parking space, he nudged Ellie’s shoulder.

“Rise and shine,” he murmured, rubbing his hand up and down her arm as she started to stir. Ellie stretched, blinked a few times, and looked at the clock. It was just after 11 pm. Twisting as she unbuckled her seatbelt, she squinted, peering through the back window to read the road sign several yards behind them. She laughed.

“How fast were you driving?”

Christopher winked and hopped out of the car, rushing to her door to pull it open. He watched as she stood and stretched again. “You ready?”

Ellie took a long, slow breath. The night was cool; the air felt electric like a storm had just rolled through. She shook out her arms and rolled her shoulders, focusing on the vampire side of her nature. It was moments like this when she envied Christopher, who could blend in the human world well enough, but being a vampire was ingrained in the entirety of his existence. Hunting humans, feeding on blood, was as familiar to him breathing was for her. Ellie’s existence, on the other hand, was split into two halves. Human Ellie, the doctor, and the vampire Ellie, the hunter. Though it took coaxing for her to agree to this trip, her vampire nature always took control once she committed to the hunt.

Inhaling again, she studied her surroundings. She could smell the asphalt and exhaust from the highway, the woods, and, at last, humans. They were only a short run from the edge of a small Canadian city, and even at a distance, she could sense her prey. She opened her eyes, and they were off.

Christopher let Ellie set the pace, content to follow her as she found her target. He would be lying to say he didn’t enjoy watching her when she gave in to her immortal instincts. He loved everything that made her the complicated being she was, but the only thing better than watching her hunt was the intensity of her other instincts afterward.

As they approached the edge of town, Ellie paused just long enough lock onto the scent more firmly, her focus centered and her target mere seconds away. Christopher stood out of sight across the street as she made her approach, naturally walking through the street's dark patches where the illumination from the aging streetlights failed to reach. Ellie waited in the shadowed alley beside a dilapidated hotel, only a few strides away from an expensive silver Mercedes. She paused, watching as a well-dressed man exited the building, followed by a woman who walked wordlessly away in the opposite direction. Even from his perch across the street, Christopher could smell the women's perfume all over the man. He could see a ring on his wedding finger but didn't consider it a stretch to assume the departing woman was not his wife.

The man half stumbled to the car, clearly too wasted to get behind the wheel. Ellie stepped out of the shadow just long enough for him to see her, and he followed her back into the unlit alley. Christopher would be jealous, but he knew the man would be unconscious almost as soon as he slipped beyond the safety of the dim streetlights. Ellie struck with a surgeon's precision, subduing her victim before her teeth sliced into his skin. Christopher waited patiently, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling as she flitted across the street back to him moments later.

“Feel better?” he said, pulling her against his chest. She touched his cheek with her hand, pressing her thumb against his lips. He grinned, letting his tongue sweep across her skin, catching the drop of blood that she offered.

"Much," she whispered, her eyes rolling back slightly as his lips trailed across her jaw and down her neck. "We need to go now."

Christopher slid his hands into her jeans' back pockets, pulling her closer as his mouth retraced the path back to hers. "In a second," he grunted against her lips. She laughed, kissing him back. His low growl echoed in her throat as he tasted the remnants of blood on her tongue. When her hands on his face started to push him back, he groaned and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, I know."

He reached into his pocket for one of the burner phones they brought only for hunting and handed it to her. She dialed 9-1-1 and reported a drunk man who was injured in an alley. They would dispose of the cheap device somewhere on their drive home. She flipped the phone closed and tossed it back to him. He pulled her back into his arms.

"Now that that's done," he murmured, nudging her lips apart with his own. He took a few steps, walking her backward until she was gently pressed against a sturdy tree. "We don't have to hurry back, you know. I was thinking…" he paused to spend some time paying attention to the skin just beneath her ear, "we could make a little detour. Stay in Toronto a couple of days until you have to get back to the hospital…"

Ellie’s breath caught as Christopher’s hand slipped under the hem of her sweater, his fingers dancing along her ribcage. “That sounds…like a good idea.” With her arms around his neck, she hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. The move surprised him, and he pressed her more firmly against the tree. His growl echoed so loudly in her ear that she almost missed the sound of impending danger: a howl tearing through the woods and getting closer. She struggled against his hold, and it only took him a fraction of a second to register the sounds of something approaching quickly. Too quickly.

“What is that?” Ellie gasped as he set her back on her feet, both of them tensed and struggling to hear which direction the approach was coming from.

“It’s the wolves,” Christopher replied, snarling under his breath. “Goddamnit Ellie, I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have…”

“Stop,” she cut him off, grabbing his hand. “Can we run for it?”

Christopher took her hand and squeezed. “I could, maybe. I’m not sure I could move fast enough if I carried you.” They could both feel the vibration of the wolves’ strides through the earth. “They’re too close.”

He positioned himself in front of his wife, and they braced themselves for an onslaught. When the first beast was just barely visible, Christopher deepened his crouch. Ellie realized a second too late what he was about to do.

“Christopher NO!” she cried as he launched himself at the massive animal.

He connected with a sickening thud. His arms closed around its neck, sending them both careening into nearby trees. Ellie screamed, horrified as they separated, and then collided again. Christopher deftly avoided the wolf's massive jaws, but couldn't keep it down. She ran forward when another wolf burst through the trees, snarling at her before turning its attention to Christopher. It didn't move, though; it just stared. Suddenly, the wolf Christopher had been wrangling with freed itself and stared back.

Christopher stumbled for a few steps before regaining his footing and blurring to Ellie's side. She risked looking away from the wolves to grab her husband, frantically looking for signs of injury.

"You idiot!" she cried, tears blurring her vision as she ran her hands along his arms, chest, and neck before he grabbed her by the wrists and halted her examination. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

He only had time to shoot her a look of exasperation before he turned his focus back on the standoff happening behind them. "Come on," he said, starting to pull her away. "I don't know what's going on, but let's…." He didn't have time to finish his sentence. A human voice suddenly boomed through the trees.

“Leah!”

Christopher and Ellie spun around to face where the two wolves were standing, only to find Jacob Black and a woman they couldn’t identify.

“They were hunting humans, Jacob!” the woman snarled, shoving her hands against his chest.

"They aren't our problem," Jacob retorted, jerking his head dismissively in Christopher and Ellie's direction.

Leah stalked toward the now bewildered couple, and Ellie surprised Christopher by slipping past him to meet Leah halfway. The two women stood nose to nose.

“You could have killed him,” Ellie growled.

“You _did_ kill,” Leah hissed. “You think I can’t smell the blood?”

Ellie glowered menacingly at Leah. “You want to be next?”

“Ellie,” Christopher appeared by her side, holding her back by her arm. “Let’s not…” Ellie knew he was right, but she actually _wanted_ to kill her at that moment.

“Listen to him,” Leah taunted. “I almost had him. Killing you would be nothing.”

“Leah,” Jacob was suddenly standing at her side. “Stand down.”

Wheeling around, Leah stood at her tallest height to face down her minder again. “She killed a man, _Jacob_.”

“I left him alive,” shouted Ellie, interrupting their staredown. She shrunk back a step when they both turned and focused on her, perfectly in sync.

“What?” Leah scoffed.

Ellie crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m a _doctor_. Do you honestly think I don’t know how to feed without killing someone?” When Leah didn’t respond, she continued. “I stopped his bleeding. I called an ambulance. He will recover.”

Leah lurched forward, reaching for Ellie's neck. Christopher thrust himself in front of Ellie, but Jacob pulled Leah away before another fight could break out.

“Damnit, Leah, _go home._ That’s an _order_.”

* * *

Headlights flashed as Christopher punched the remote to the car, unlocking the doors. Ellie grabbed his hand, tugging on his arm until he turned to face her.

“Hey,” she said, putting his hand on her waist and resting one of her hands his shoulder. She smiled at him, picking a few leaves out of his hair. “Are you okay?” They’d hardly spoken since Jacob followed Leah away from them. They waited until they knew no one was doubling back before starting their run back to the rest stop.

Christopher placed his hands on her face, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips. “I’m fine. I just…” He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose, looking away for a second. “If she had hurt you…”

“She didn’t,” Ellie said. She laid her hands against his chest, pulling a little on the fabric of his shirt. She eyed the grass and mud stains on his clothes, and he grinned.

“Good thing I have the go bag.” He popped the trunk and rifled through a bag he kept in their trunk, retrieving a change of clothes.

Ellie tugged again on his shirt, running her fingers over the buttons, undoing them as they made their way down. “Let me,” she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She pulled off the shirt and tossed it into the trunk, turning her attention to loosening his belt. His hand reached for hers, holding it still.

“Later,” he whispered, brushing his lips over hers and nodding his head toward the passenger side door. “Get in. You can finish that later.”


	11. Chapter 11

Christopher tipped the bellhop who showed them to their room, despite their lack of luggage. The front desk had been more than happy to book them for an open-ended stay in one of their exclusive suites as soon as Christopher slid a glossy black credit card across the counter.

"I guess we will have to get some stuff while we're here,' he remarked, sliding the lock across the door when it closed. He tossed the go-bag onto a sofa, grinning at Ellie.

She strode across the front room to the floor-to-ceiling window revealing the Toronto skyline and the hint of daybreak in the distance. After a moment, she turned around, pulling her sweater over her head and dropping it beside the discarded bag. Christopher followed her without a word as she walked into one of the ensuite bathrooms.

Ellie stood for a moment in front of the sink, watching Christopher in the mirror as he angled his head to press a kiss to her bare shoulder. She shuddered as his index finger drew a line alone her spine, from the small of her back up to the clasp of her bra. Her breathing quickened, and his fingers fussed for just a second to unfasten the undergarment. They both watched in the mirror as the straps fell loosely down her arms.

Letting the garment fall to the floor, Ellie turned around, pulling Christopher's face to hers. As her mouth moved against his, her hands slid beneath the shirt he'd put on after their nearly disastrous hunt. She pulled it over his head, and her hands eagerly traced the planes of his chest, dropping light kisses across his shoulder and along his collarbone. 

Christopher reclaimed her mouth with his, wrapping one arm around her waist and edging her closer to the shower. Her fingers worked their way back his belt. She made quick work of removing the rest of his clothes, and then her own as he turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. 

Christopher caught her eyes in the mirror and flashed a playful grin. "Are you staring at my ass?" 

"Maybe." She giggled as he reached back to grab her arm, pulling her under the water and closing the glass shower door. Christopher picked up the shampoo, squeezing some into his palm and rubbing his hands together until they were covered with suds. Ellie studied him as he worked the lather through the length of her hair. Her eyes were transfixed on each of the muscles her fingers traced.

"Looking for something?" Christopher's hand slid under the weight of her soapy hair, sliding up her neck, his fingers scratching lightly against her scalp. With a gentle tug of her tangled strands, he urged her face upward, waiting until she met his gaze. 

A delicate tremor rippled through her as his fingertips massaged her head. "Just making sure you're okay," she answered with a shaky whisper. 

He chuckled and placed both hands against her face, stroking her cheekbones.

"I'm hard to break, Els. I'm okay." He could see her warm blush again, even under the tiny soap bubbles that now covered where he'd touched her skin. 

Ellie didn't return his smile; her teeth pressed into her trembling lower lip. "I shouldn't have called you an idiot." She sniffed, and he could feel her whole body starting to shake. 

"Hey," he murmured when tears pooled in her eyes. Her breathing became staggered, and a sob ripped from her throat. "Chris, I was so scared..."

Pulling her against him, her head cradled to his chest, he quickly rinsed both of them under the shower stream before shutting the water off. He wrapped her in a towel and sat down with her in his lap. She curled herself up against him, hot tears falling faster than he could wipe them away. 

"Hey, no, no, no," he said, desperately trying to soothe her. "It's okay, Ellie. I'm okay. _We're_ okay. Everything is going to be fine." He repeated this mantra while rocking her gently, her body shaking in his arms as she gulped for air between sobs. 

"Everything is going to be _fine."_

It took a while for Ellie to cry herself out. Eventually, her sobs subsided, and the trembling gave way to slow and steady breathing as exhaustion took over. When he was sure she'd fallen asleep, he lifted her up and carried her to the pristinely made hotel bed. Balancing her in one arm he wrenched the tightly tucked-in covers free. He laid her head against the pillow and drew the comforter back to cover her. Careful not to disturb her, he brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. Even as she slept, her body was tightly curled into itself. 

He tore his eyes away when a faint buzzing erupted from the other room. He found his phone where he'd stowed it in the go-bag's side pocket. The screen flashed "caller unknown." Not wanting to risk waking Ellie, he moved into the second bedroom on the opposite end of the suite. 

"Hello?"

"Christopher, this is Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle? How did you..." Christopher rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. It seemed like weeks since they'd visited the Cullen house, rather than merely hours. Christopher doubted that the family's leader had anything to do with the intrusion of the wolves. Still, he found himself angry at Carlisle by virtue of his proximity to them. "Never mind. What do you want?"

Carlisle cleared his throat, speaking in a calm, conciliatory manner. "I wish to apologize, Christopher, to you and Ellie both if I may."

"She's sleeping." Christopher had little interest in moderating his curt tone. "You'll have to settle for me at the moment."

"Jacob told me what happened with Leah. I am truly sorry. I trust he was correct when he told me no one was hurt?"

Christopher hissed, remembering how his wife had broken down only a short while ago. "Not physically, no."

He could hear Carlisle draw in another breath to speak, but Christopher cut him off. 

"Look, Carlisle. I have no animosity toward the _vampires_ in your family." He paused, letting the enunciation hold the full weight of the meaning he intended. "But, another incident with those dogs, and I promise it will be the last. Am I clear?"

With a resigned sigh, Carlisle replied, "Yes, Christopher. I understand. We will do everything we can to ensure it doesn't happen again."

Hours later, Ellie awoke to the sound of the phone on the nightstand ringing insistently. She blinked her eyes clear, remembering where she was as she reached over to lift the receiver. Pulling herself into a seated position, she felt a piece of paper crumpling under her other hand.

"Hello," she answered, her voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning, Dr. MacDonald, this is the front desk. Mr. MacDonald asked us to wake you. We trust you slept well?"

"Fine? Thank you?" was all she could manage in her confusion. 

"Excellent," the perky voice on the other end of the line replied. "Mr. MacDonald also asked us to send up some coffee and breakfast and one of our salons' hairstylists. They will all be arriving in just a few minutes. Is there anything else we can assist with this morning?"

Ellie dragged herself out of bed, catching sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair absolutely required professional help. "No, thank you," she said, trying to hold back a fit of laughter at her appearance. "That will be plenty."

She hung up the phone and turned back to the bed, picking up the piece of paper Christopher had left for her.

 _I'm sorry for not being there when you wake up,_ the note read in his handwriting. _I had a few errands to run before the cloud cover burns off. I'll be back as soon as possible._

* * *

Alone again after hours of intensive detangling and conditioning, Ellie's expertly blown-out hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders. It was quite an improvement from the state in which she awoke. Helping herself to another coffee, she settled into a chair, taking in the city views, waiting for Christopher to return. It wasn't long before she heard the electronic click of the door unlocking; she turned to see him walking in with both hands full of bags. 

"What on earth?" She laughed in disbelief as he set down bag after bag on the dining table near her. "You've been busy."

Christopher grinned. When he finished untangling himself from the mess of bags and handles, he appeared in front of her, holding out his hand. She let him help her up, and he held their hands over her head, leading her through a slow spin. 

"How was your morning?" he asked, pulling her in for a kiss. "I'm sorry, I was gone longer than I planned."

She smiled. "That's okay. The stylists had their work cut out for them, so it took a while." She circled her arms around him, pressing her hands against his back. She reached up to her tallest height to press her lips against his. "Thank you, by the way." 

"You're welcome. I love you." 

Ellie placed her hands on his face, stroking his cheekbones like he had done to her in the early morning hours. "I love you. More than I can possibly say." Her lips twitched into a mischievous sideways grin; she eyed the bags that sat just a few steps beyond him. "Okay, I'm dying to know. What _is_ all that?"

With a sly smile, Christopher's hands locked around Ellie's arms, keeping her in place. He leaned his head down, bringing his mouth to her ear. "That," he whispered teasingly, "is for later."

Ellie raised one eyebrow, using his hold on her as leverage to bring herself closer. "I guess that means we have some time to kill."

"Hm," he replied, pulling back to look her over. She was still clad only in the complimentary hotel bathrobe. "I don't know. I'd hate to mess up that pretty hair."

"Ah. Well," Ellie said softly, placing one finger against her lip as if lost in thought. With her other hand, she started to undo the belt that held the robe closed, letting it fall loosely around her shoulders. "I guess we'll just have to be careful then."

* * *

"So," Ellie said, tracing patterns on Christopher's chest while watching the sky turn pink and purple over the city. They'd been tangled together on the sofa for most of the afternoon. "Do I get a hint at some point?" The vibration of his chuckle beneath her tickled her skin. 

"Actually, yes." He gently shifted her so he could stand, and he fetched a few bags from off the table and handed them to her. "Time to get dressed."

It only took a few moments for her to reemerge from the bedroom, donning the outfit he'd purchased. Christopher, who was now dressed in a new black suit, looked her over as he tightened his tie. The sequined cocktail dress had thin straps and plunging neckline, and a pleated skirt that swished delicate around her legs with every step she took. He sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly as he nodded his approval. 

"Damn," he growled, abandoning his efforts with the tie and advancing toward her. "You look amazing."

She grinned up at him, their height difference somewhat lessened thanks to the heels he'd bought to pair with the dress. "You're not so bad yourself," she replied, fixing the tie for him. "Although, if this is my hint, I still have no idea what you have planned."

"All in due time, love." He glanced at his watch. "Speaking of time, however, we do have to get moving." 

He passed her a beaded clutch that complemented her dress, and she could feel her cell phone tucked inside. When they got to the lobby, a car was waiting for them. Christopher draped his arm around Ellie. She leaned against him, watching the city pass by as they headed toward their mystery destination. When the car finally started to slow, she immediately recognized where they were.

She looked at Christopher quizzically, but he only winked, tipped the driver, and helped her out of the car. He led her by the hand to the entrance of the CN Tower, where a man dressed in a suit held open the door. Ellie looked around and realized no tourists were milling about. 

"Welcome, Dr. MacDonald, Mr. MacDonald," the man said, waving them through to the express elevators. Another attendant escorted them to an observation level. Christopher kept hold of Ellie's hand as they walked into the candlelit dining room that would usually be packed with patrons.

"Christopher," Ellie whispered, pulling on his sleeve. "What…you did not seriously rent this whole place out?"

He chuckled. "Didn't I, though?" There was one table set for two at the far end of the restaurant. He lifted her hand to his lips. "May I have this dance?"

Her smile was answer enough, and he pulled her into his arms. A piano somewhere in the darkened room started to play. Ellie couldn't see where it was, but she didn't care either. She could only see Christopher. 

"Why…how?" she whispered. 

"Why not? We've never been up here, and after last night, I thought you deserved a little fun." She squealed as he spun her away and then pulled her back. 

"Fun, huh?"

"Mmhm." Christopher bent his head to kiss her. "Crazy concept, I know." 

"It's beautiful up here," Ellie said. "Thank you." 

He wrapped his arms around her more tightly, resting his chin on her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. Stroking her cheek with his index finger, he slowed his movements, turning her around and crossing his arms over her chest. They stood together, quietly swaying and watching the sky darken over the city. 

"Anything you want, Els. It's yours."

Still standing with her back to his chest, she craned her neck to look at him, reaching her hand up to touch his face. "The only thing I'll ever need is you."


	12. Chapter 12

Hours later, Christopher and Ellie strolled arm-in-arm along the waterfront boardwalk. They walked wordlessly, watching the ripples in the harbor as the horizon gradually brightening, hinting at the coming daylight. The silence between them was heavy but not uncomfortable. Christopher's fingers weaved through Ellie's, his thumb gently passing over the thin wedding ring she wore on her left hand. He could feel every detail of the tiny diamonds that encircled the band.

"So," he said softly, slowing his pace until they'd paused near the boardwalk's edge. "We haven't had a chance to talk about some stuff."

"Stuff?" Ellie chewed her bottom lip. She knew he was talking about their visit with the Cullens, and everything that had revealed and suggested. "Right." She let go of his hand to wrap her arms across her body, a slight shiver creeping up her spine. "Stuff."

She sat down at on a nearby bench, and Christopher shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"I'm not..." she started to argue that she wasn't cold but halted. Christopher's scent lingered on the garment. Rather than protest the gesture, she pulled the jacket around her more tightly, inhaling deeply. "Thank you."

Christopher sat down beside her, resting his hand against her back. "There are some things you haven't told me." He wasn't asking or accusing. He had initially intended to bring up the questions that lingered after she had fed, but Leah's attack complicated his plan.

Ellie dropped her chin to her chest. Her hair fell forward as she nodded. She reached between them without looking at him and picked up her purse, popping it open and pulling out the slim wallet she carried. Christopher watched as she opened it with shaking hands, her fingers digging into a hidden pocket behind her ID, credit cards, and a few medical certification cards. Carefully, she withdrew a withered piece of paper that had been folded into a small rectangle. He could tell it was many decades old.

She handed him the paper, watching his face between the strands of hair that still obscured hers. He unfolded it gingerly, taking great care not to rip it accidentally. It was a drawing of a woman.

“This is her, isn’t it? Your mother?”

Ellie inhaled a long breath, forcing herself to face him. She pushed her hair away from her face and turned toward her husband.

“Yes. I think so, at least. What Edward saw me remembering was only part of the story.”

Christopher nodded as he studied the picture, looking for similarities between the woman and his wife. Their eyes were the exact same shape, and he recognized the curve of her cheekbones. He looked up at Ellie, who was watching him with tears in her eyes. She blinked them back, determined to explain.

“When Sister Catherine burned the photo, it was like she burned a piece of me. I didn’t even know for sure who that woman was, but...”

“She looks like you,” Christopher whispered. He brushed the back of his fingers against her face.

Ellie grabbed his hand, holding it against her skin. The connection made gave her strength.

“Yes,” she said. “I cried for so long. I’d never felt that...lost.”

Christopher winced, remembering how she’d fallen apart the night before. He glanced back down at the creased image he was holding.

“Did you draw this?”

"Yes? At least, I think I did..." She let go of his hand and folded hers together in her lap. She started nervously toying with her wedding ring. "At some point in the night, the tears just...stopped. I remember getting up from my bed and finding a scrap of paper and a pen. I didn't even feel like I was in my body while it was happening. I don't know..." She looked at his baffled face and shrugged. "I don't know how it happened. You know I can't draw or paint anything other than a wall."

He chuckled.

“When it was finished,” she continued, “I felt like me again. I folded the paper and tucked in inside of a bible. Later, when I lived alone, I started carrying it in my purse. I don’t ever look at it, really. It’s just like a talisman or something.”

She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. He reached out to touch her face again, but she jumped up without warning. Her sudden movement knocked her wallet off the bench; it landed by Christopher's feet with a soft thud as it hit the boards. Keeping an eye on his wife for fear she might run as she had at the Cullens, he carefully folded the delicate paper. He put it back in its hiding place, closing the wallet and replacing it in her purse.

Slowly, he stood and took a few steps toward Ellie, who had turned away from him. He could see the trembling of her shoulders beneath his suit jacket. He placed his hands on her arms and slowly turned her around, pulling her against him.

"Please don't be mad at me," she gasped, her words spilling out almost as quickly as the tears that now soaked his shirt. "I didn't mean to keep it a secret. Please don't be…"

“Ellie, Ellie, stop,” he felt a familiar sense of helplessness washing over him as her hysterics grew. “I’m not mad at you, Ellie. Please.” He took her face in his hands, holding her still to kiss her. He could taste the wet-salt tears on her lips. When she broke away, he tightened his arms around her, firmly cradling her head against his shoulder. He shifted his weight back and forth, mimicking the rocking motion from the previous night.

“I’m not mad,” he repeated. “I am sorry, love. I’m so sorry you’ve been left with so many questions for all these years.”

Ellie sucked in a few deep breaths, each slower and deeper than the one before it. Christopher kept his tight hold on her, even as he felt her body starting to relax. He felt her hands against his chest, her fingers curling against his shirt, clenching the fabric like a lifeline. He gently stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. 

“Christopher?” 

“What Els?” he murmured, pressing his lips against her head.

“It’s not fair.” She didn’t elaborate, but he didn’t need her too.

“No, love. It’s not. I’m sorry.” He held her for a few moments more, but the brightening sky meant Christopher couldn’t stay out in the open much longer. “Are you up for a walk? It won’t take long to get back to the hotel. Or I can get us a cab if you prefer…”

Ellie drew in a breath and nodded against him as she exhaled. This time when she started to pull away, Christopher let her disentangle herself. She picked up the purse from the bench and held out her hand for his.

The streets were almost completely empty, save for a few joggers and pre-dawn commuters. As they rounded a corner just a few blocks from the hotel, Ellie squeezed Christopher’s hand.

"I'm sorry," she said again. Christopher started to protest, but she stopped and placed a finger over his lips. "No, listen. I'm sorry that these last few days have been so…insane." His lips twitched, and she could see him formulating an argument in his head, so she pressed more firmly over his mouth.

“Christopher. If I had been more diligent about hunting regularly, you would never have had to convince me after we left the Cullens. And then you never would have…” She had to take a steadying breath as she remembered the wolves. “There would have been no run-in with the wolves.”

He waited for a second to speak, raising one eyebrow when she hadn’t moved her finger. “Can I speak now?” he said softly, taking hold of her hand to lower it. “Does this mean you will come with me next time?”

“I guess it does.” She couldn’t help but smile a little. “About that picture, though, I want to explain something else.”

Christopher wove his fingers through hers, and together, they started walking again. The sun was peaking out over the horizon. “Okay.”

“Thinking about it, seeing it again…showing it to you _…_ it brings up a lot of confusing feelings.”

“That makes sense,” Christopher said, nodding as he listened.

“I kept it because it felt like a part of me…like it filled that tiny hole that opened when the original photo burned. But…I never wanted to be defined by what I didn’t know about myself. I didn’t want to just be the sum of two faceless people who either died or abandoned me. That’s never been a mission for me. I wanted to make myself a person to create my own life. University, medical school, being a doctor - those were all parts of me because I made them a part of me. It didn’t matter that I didn’t even have a name that was my own. Eleanor Jones wasn’t a real person, but Ellie - she was real. And when I met you, it was like what I built, the person I made - she was _enough_.”

Christopher stopped and turned to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Ellie, you are so much more than simply enough. You don’t owe me or anyone else any explanations. I only brought it up because I need you to know that if you are carrying something, I can help you. You don’t have to do it alone.”

Ellie smiled, wiping away a new set of tears that tracked down her cheeks. “I know. And I can’t tell you how much that means to me. I guess I just felt like I’m betraying us both if…”

“If now you have questions?”

She nodded. “Is that silly?”

Shaking his head, he drew her back into an embrace. “No. It’s not. If you want to find out more about where and who you come from, we will find answers. And if you aren’t ready, then that’s okay too.” With his fingers beneath her chin, he tilted her face so he could look into her eyes. “It’s not like we’re getting any older.”

She giggled and pushed back some of his unruly curls covering his face when he looked down at her. “We should get you inside,” she said. “Christopher?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I’d like to go home.”

* * *

Christopher slowed the car as they approached the U.S. border. He much preferred crossing at night when traffic was virtually non-existent. As they edged toward the agents checking passports, he leaned back against the headrest, looked over toward the passenger side, and reached Ellie's hand.

“Did I ever tell about how Garrett almost had to kill me to keep me from going home after I’d been turned?”

Ellie gaped at him. “Um. _No.”_

Christopher grinned. “I don’t actually think it would have gotten to that point, but I was determined. I could not be reasoned with.” He remembered how he and Garrett had crossed paths while on the hunt. Both had been American militiamen fighting against the British during the revolution. Both had taken to their newfound immortality by picking off red-coat encampments whenever they could.

“We were both pretty new, but he had been a vampire longer. He had his shit together, for the most part. I was still a bloodthirsty lunatic when I got too close to any of the action. That’s how we became friends, really. I was like the annoying little brother who was always wrecking everything. Garrett kind of taught me how to be a vampire; how to survive those early years of complete madness.”

Ellie had turned her body in her seat to face him, hanging on every word. Christopher had told her many stories about his adventures alone, and with Garrett and other friends. But he’d been immortal for nearly two centuries before Ellie was even born. The things he’d seen, the history he witnessed, never failed to fascinate her. She had to admit, she had a hard time picturing him as a newborn. The Christopher she knew was always calm, wise, and selfless. She raised her eyebrows, wordlessly asking him to continue.

"Anyway. The war had wound down, the word was getting around that the British had been runoff. The newborn fog was starting to lift too. I could go weeks without feeding, and when I did hunt, I could do it with restraint. I could pick off a stray soldier or merchant as they tried to get shit back to England without ravaging a whole camp. We had ambled through the colonies and were making our way north again. Somehow or another, I figured out that it was almost my mother's birthday, and the terrain was starting to look familiar."

The car in front of them lurched forward a few feet, so Christopher eased his foot down on the accelerator.“I wanted to go home.” He paused, watching Ellie’s face for a moment before looking back at the road.

“I missed my family. You know I had two siblings. I didn’t know yet that my younger brother had died of typhoid. My sister, Bernadette, had married during my absence. They had gotten word that I had died in battle.” A wry grin spread across his face, and he shook his head. “I didn’t learn any of that until my parents passed, and I was able to retrieve some of their belongings before Bernadette could return to settle their affairs. My mother had kept a journal…”

Ellie gasped, her hand over her mouth and her eyes full of sadness. Christopher squeezed the hand he still held, offering her a reassuring smile.

“Anyway. I was hellbent on going back when the war had ended, and Garrett stopped me. He was right to, of course. But it took every ounce of reason and strength he had to do it.”

“What convinced you?” Ellie whispered.

Christopher shrugged. He rolled down the window, handed their passports to the awaiting agent, and waited for them to be returned. When they were back on the road, he considered her question for a few moments more.

"I think I realized my desire to see them wasn't for their benefit, it was for mine. I wanted to say goodbye. I wanted them to know that I loved them. I wanted to know that they still loved me. But the truth is, they had their time to say goodbye to me already. What would have been gained from my reappearing, only to have to leave again to keep them safe?"

He sighed, and Ellie reached out her other hand to gently rub his shoulder. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you all of this. Except to say that…what you said to me back there. About me loving you because you were enough. I don’t think you quite understand.”

Ellie waited for him to continue as he took a steadying breath.

"I reluctantly let go of my human life - that I was inexplicably lucky to have. But eventually, for those like you and me, time moves forward, people die, but we're still here. Everything I was before I met you, Ellie, everything I did, it was like I was just killing time. I was keeping busy. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined that I was waiting for someone who wasn't even born yet, to give all it meaning. I need you to know that for as long as I have walked this earth, for everything I have seen and done, I do not take one second that I have with you for granted." 

The growl in his voice made her jump slightly in her seat. 

“For me, you’re not enough. You are everything. And whatever you need, I will support you. _Always_.”


	13. Chapter 13

Christopher nudged Ellie's knee as they turned into their garage. "We're home, Els."

"I'm awake," she mumbled, stretching. Ellie dragged herself from the car, reaching into the backseat to grab some of the bags. "You over-shopped, you know."

"I didn't know how long we would be away," Christopher replied with a chuckle. "I'm sure you can put those things to good use." 

He held open the door for her to pass through. Before Ellie could set down the bags in her hand, they both registered faint footsteps coming from somewhere in the house. Christopher's nostrils flared; he stood frozen as he trained in on the sound. He looked at Ellie, and when her frightened eyes met his, he mouthed 'don't move.' 

He disappeared through the kitchen and up the stairs. Ellie stood rooted to the spot. Her hands shook as she listened for any sound of movement. After a few torturous seconds, she heard Christopher call to her. 

"Ellie! Come up here a sec!"

"Christopher?" She bolted past the bags. As she headed up the staircase, she called back to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." As she reached the second floor, she saw him leaning against the doorframe of the library. "Come here." He grabbed her hand, pulling her inside the room. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Ellie peeked in and found a tall man reclining back in Christopher's chair, legs stretched out, and his feet propped up on the desk. 

"Garrett?!" Ellie exclaimed. 

Garrett cocked an eyebrow, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "Long time no see, doc."

Ellie laughed, shaking her head incredulously as Christopher took a few long strides toward his desk, clasping his old friend's hand. 

"Get your boots off my desk, ya louse," Christopher snarled playfully. "It's good to see you, friend." Garrett laughed and jumped up at once, and the two men exchanged a hug.

Patting Christopher's shoulder as they separated, Garrett turned his attention back to Ellie. With a devilish gleam in his eye, he scooped her up in a hug.

She laughed and smacked his shoulder, trying to squirm out of his grip. "Put me down!" 

He obliged, winking at Christopher as he bent down to whisper in her ear. "Ellie, my dear, you are as glorious as ever." He stood up straight and made a show of looking her over. "Is this one still treating you well?"

"Stop flirting with my wife," Christopher said, chuckling and rolling his eyes. 

Ellie sat down on the large leather sofa across from the desk. She curled her legs under her and rested her elbow on the back of the couch. She patted the middle seat, inviting Garrett to sit. Christopher sat perched on the arm of the sofa on the opposite side. 

Garrett grinned at Ellie as he leaned back against the cushion. "I mean it. Is he?"

Christopher raised an eyebrow at his wife, waiting for her answer. Ellie laughed. "Yes, he is. Always."

"Excellent." He turned to Christopher, nudging him with his elbow. "You married up, old friend. "

"Oh, stop it," groaned Ellie, shaking her head, but Christopher smiled and gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"He's not wrong." He aimed a playful shove at Garrett's shoulder. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what brings you to break into my house?"

Garrett reached into his jacket, digging around an inside pocket for a second before withdrawing a cell phone. Ellie's eyebrows shot up in surprise - Garrett was never one for indulging in too much technology when she'd met him in years' past. 

"You did," he replied to a bemused Christopher. "I admit, I'm terrible at checking messages and using this thing in general, but Kate insists that I carry it…"

"Kate?" Ellie interjected. "There's a Kate?"

A different smile spread across Garrett's face. "There is a Kate," he said. 

"Well, where is she?" demanded Ellie. "You didn't bring her with you? Who is she? When did you meet? Details!"

Christopher laughed, shaking his head at Ellie's third degree. "Easy, Els, give him a chance to answer." 

Ellie giggled, pretending to look contrite. "Sorry, Garrett. Now, spill. Please."

Garrett met her challenging stare for a few seconds before shaking his head and laughing. "You are as incorrigible as I remember." He unlocked his phone and flipped through a few photos. He settled on one of a woman sitting on a boulder covered in snow. Silken blonde hair fell around her face, and warm amber-colored eyes stared back through the picture. "This is Kate."

It was only when she noticed the woman's eyes that she realized that Garrett now bore the same golden-colored irises that distinguished the Cullen family. Her eyes met Christopher's, and she could see he had made the same connection.

"A Cullen?" Christopher asked. Garrett shook his head.

"No, she's not a Cullen. Though our families are very close." 

Christopher shot Ellie another meaningful glance. "Family?" 

Garrett flipped to another picture of a second blonde woman and two dark-haired vampires standing together. "That is Eleazar and Carmen," he said, pointing out the couple, "and that is Kate's sister Tanya." He put the device back in his pocket. He stood up to walk over to the bookshelf, casually looking through the frames of Christopher's photos and books. 

"Kate and I met several years ago. We'd been mutually called upon to assist with the dilemma the Cullen's face. They had been targeted by the Volturi, and Carlisle hoped that a gathering of witnesses would allow them to resolve the dispute peacefully."

"Renesmee," Ellie whispered. "You were there when they came for her." She hadn't noticed his face in the throng of vampires when Nessie had revealed her memories. She looked at Christopher and could tell he hadn't seen either. 

Garrett glanced back at them over his shoulder, nodding. "Kate's sister, Irina, was the one who had reported them; she made the false accusation of an immortal child." He shuddered at the memory. "She paid with her life."

Ellie's face twisted in horror. She knew how vampires were dismembered and burned when killed, but she'd never seen it happen.

"And you and Kate…?”

"I left with her and her family after the Volturi retreated. They - _we_ \- have a home in Alaska. We live discreetly there."

He whirled around in time to catch the decorative pillow that Ellie hurled at his head. "Twelve years, Garrett?"

With a warm chuckle, he shrugged. "Time flies, I guess. Actually, it's more like it kind of stands still. Sometimes I don't realize how long it's been." He looked at Christopher. "I remember you used to tell me that after you two met." He tossed the pillow back to Ellie.

"Anyway, when you called a couple of weeks back, Kate and I already had plans to drop in on the Cullens, so I decided it would be a good time to look you up." He leaned back against the sturdy case behind him. "Alice told me you would be back soon."

Garrett's expression hardened; he crossed his arms over his chest. "When we arrived, Jacob had just returned with his packmate. Emmett said they heard them yelling at each other for miles before they got back. We have the house a wide berth until after Jacob finished explaining what had happened to Carlisle."

He paused, considering his next words. "Kate is...anxious around the pack. Irina hated them - apparently, they killed a lover she'd taken, which led to much tension between the two families. Despite the alliance the Cullens have with Jacob's comrades, she's never entirely comfortable around them."

With an apologetic look at both of them, he hesitated again. "We didn't put the pieces together until much later - we didn't realize it was the two of you that had been threatened. Renesmee left with Jacob and only said a quick hello, and Carlisle didn't tell us about your visit right away. Maybe if we had arrived earlier..."

Christopher shook his head, holding his hand up. "There's nothing you could have done."

The memory of the wolves made Ellie's stomach churn. She shuddered and climbed off the sofa. Christopher eyed her with concern, but she quickly patted his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. 

"I'm going to make myself some coffee. You boys catch up." 

She felt Christopher's eyes on her as she walked down the stairs; and waited for a moment, listening once she was out of sight. "Tell me more about this girl of yours, Garrett," she heard Christopher say after only a few seconds of silence. "I think Ellie will have your head if we don't get to meet her soon…" 

Smiling at the sound of them laughing together, she poured water and grinds into the coffeemaker and leaned against the counter. She heard her phone buzzing and looked around. Realizing she'd left her bag near the door to the garage, she retrieved it. The hospital's number flashed across the screen. 

"This is Dr. MacDonald," she answered. By the time she ended the call, her coffee was ready. She was fixing herself a cup when she felt Christopher's hands on her waist and his nose brushing against her earlobe.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to stifle a giggle when his breath tickled her.

"Saying hello to my wife," he replied, trailing his lips down her neck. Her head tilted back in response, making it easier for him to access more of her skin. 

"Christopher," she sighed. She took a deep breath and forced herself to stand up straight, trying to refocus her attention on the steaming cup in her hands. "We have company."

"So?" he murmured, closing the distance between them and letting the tip of his tongue retrace the imaginary path back up toward her ear. 

"Chris…" She twisted her neck so she could reach him, kissing him once before nudging him back. "Where is Garrett?"

Christopher smiled against her lips, answering her kiss with one more of his own before conceding and stepping back against the counter on the other side. "Upstairs. On the phone - Kate called to check-in."

His eyes narrowed when he spied her phone, sitting beside her. "Speaking of which. Did I hear you answering a call just now?"

She cringed, nodding her head. 

"Ellie…."

"I'm sorry. They want me to come in for a few hours tonight."

Christopher scowled, but she knew he wasn't actually mad. "When?"

She turned to look at the oven clock. It read 8:07; Ellie had promised to arrive by 8:30. "I have to leave in a minute. I should be back before midnight. One at the latest."

"I can drive you if you want," he offered, but she shook her head. His brow creased, and he fished the car key from his pocket. "Okay, fine. But take the car. Promise me you won't walk on your own." He took her face in his hands as he said this, holding her still to kiss her. "Promise me."

"I can't promise you if I can't talk," she mumbled against his lips. He kissed her once more, more demanding and urgent this time. When he let her go, she needed air before she could speak. "I promise. I will drive. I don't think I'll find any wolves between here and there, but—"

He put his thumb over her lips, giving her a look that she knew well. _Don't tempt fate._

* * *

When Christopher walked back into the library after seeing Ellie off to the hospital, Garrett was just finishing his call. Christopher flopped down in an armchair, stretching his legs out on an ottoman. After he hung, Garrett back down on the sofa, turning to the side to face his old friend. 

"So…" he jerked his head toward the door, "is she okay?"

"She will be," Christopher hedged. "The last few days… they've been a lot."

Garrett nodded. "Carlisle told me Ellie really freaked out there for a bit when you guys were there."

Christopher leaned his head back with a sigh and stretched his arms out over the back of the chair, studying the ceiling. "Yeah. I don't think either of us was prepared for how intense it would be for her to meet…"

He paused, and Garrett finished his sentence. "Renesmee." 

"It's a long story," Christopher continued. "But…some of the things that they told us about when the Volturi came…" Christopher sat up when he remembered Garrett had said he was there. Planting his feet back on the floor, he leaned forward with his arms resting on his knees. "Did they ever mention to you about one of the guards seeming to have already known that hybrid vampires existed?"

Garrett shook his head, his brows pulling together. "No. Carlisle didn't mention it either when we spoke earlier."

"Hm." Christopher shrugged, still unsure of what to make of that revelation. "Maybe it's nothing…"

"Do you think that this guard, whoever he is, has something to do with Ellie?" 

With another shrug, Christopher stood and started to pace the room. "I don't know. I'm not sure yet if she even wants to try and find out. I mean, if it's the Volturi, then digging into that would be more trouble than it's probably worth. But if she decides she needs to know…"

Christopher's pacing slowed as his words trailed off, and he stayed lost in thought for a moment or two. Garrett stood up and clapped him on the shoulder. "If it comes to that, you know I'll help any way I can."

Smiling, Christopher returned the gesture, placing his hand on Garrett's shoulder. "Thank you. But enough of that for now. Tell me more about what you've been up to for all these years."

A few hours wore on as they traded new stories and reminisced over old adventures. When his phone started ringing in the pocket of his jeans, he answered it happily, expecting it to be Ellie.

"Hello?"

"Christopher, it's Carlisle." 

Surprised, Christopher pulled the phone away from his ear long enough to check the display - he was calling from the hospital. 

"Carlisle? Is everything okay?"

"I need you to get to the hospital as quickly as you can."

Christopher and Garrett locked eyes, standing in unison and starting for the door. "Carlisle, what's happened? Where's Ellie? Is she okay?"

"She’s…she hasn't been harmed." 

" _Carlisle_ , what happened. Where is my wife?" He didn't hold back his growl as he and Garrett stepped out on the empty street. Garrett gestured toward a car, and the lights flashed as he clicked the remote.

"She's here. She needs you. Get here." Carlisle's words were an order, and they rang in Christopher's ears as he dropped the phone onto the dashboard. 

Garrett shifted the car into gear as Christopher turned to him. " _Drive_."


	14. Chapter 14

Ellie grabbed her lab coat from the back seat, pulling it on and slinging her bag over her shoulder. As long as things stayed relatively quiet for the next few hours, she didn't expect to get roped into any surgeries. She'd only agreed to cover a partial shift and, with a little luck, would be on her way home after just a few rounds of stitches and broken bones.

Before she had time to set down her bag, a nurse laid a small stack of charts down on the counter. "Really glad to see you, Dr. MacDonald. It's been a busy night."

"Great," Ellie said with a sigh, eying the list of waiting patients. "What's up first?"

"Head laceration in two, and then a likely fractured wrist in four."

Ellie thought for a second and then reached out her hand for one of the charts. "Hand me the fractured wrist for a sec?" She flipped open the metal clipboard, scanning the initial triage notes. She made some notes and handed it back. "Okay, go ahead and get the x-rays done. I'll examine her after I stitch up Door Number One."

She started toward the exam room with the head laceration, spotting Renesmee Cullen walking in the same direction. “Nessie,” Ellie said, tapping her arm. “You have somewhere to be? Wanna help me stitch someone up?”

Renesmee jumped at the chance for hands-on experience, so Ellie talked her through the procedure. She had clearly practiced, and her vampire grace lent itself naturally to the situation.

“I wasn’t sure you would want to work with me after the uh, other night...” Renesmee murmured too quietly for the injured man to hear.

Ellie shrugged, making some notes on the chart. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Leah...she’s complicated. She means well, but she has a hard time even with...us.” Renesmee didn’t look at Ellie as she spoke. “I’m not excusing what she did just...”

“Look, Nessie,” Ellie cut her off. She surprised herself with the shortness of her tone. She took a deep breath to try to settle the uneasiness creeping up on her as they spoke, but the scent of the man’s blood washed over her. Ellie leaned back against the exam room sink, rubbing her forehead. “I don’t really want to talk about Leah or Jacob or any of it, okay? Let’s just get this done.”

“Dr. MacDonald? Are you okay?” Nessie caught Ellie’s eye when she glanced over her shoulder. Ellie stood up straight and shook her arms out a little.

"I'm fine, sorry. Let's see what you've got here." She leaned over Renesmee's patient, examining her stitches before she covered it with gauze. "That looks great. Excellent work."

Ellie turned to their patient as she signed the chart and handed back to Nessie. "Ms. Cullen will go over your discharge instructions, we'll have you out of here shortly."

She excused herself and stepped out of the curtained exam area, leaning against the wall that lined the main corridor. She felt unsteady and tried to settle her nerves with a few more deep breathes. Her stomach churned, and her head pounded. The lights above her buzzed like a saw in her ears.

"Dr. MacDonald?" Ellie's eyes opened to find a nurse practitioner standing in front of her. "Dr. MacDonald, we need you in the trauma room. There's an ambulance arriving in three minutes."

Ellie nodded, steeling herself to get to work. The hallways were suddenly abuzz with activity, preparing for the new patient's arrival. Ellie ditched her lab coat at the nurses' station, donning a yellow protective cape instead as her patient was wheeled in by the EMS team.

Mercifully, it only took Ellie a few minutes to determine that the man's wounds were mostly superficial. Despite the extensive bleeding from lacerations to his face and bruising already evident across his abdomen, Ellie's examination and CT scans revealed no internal bleeding or severe injury. Once he was stabilized, orderlies whisked him off to another area, and Ellie stripped off her bloodied gear.

The pounding in her head was louder now. Usually, the smell of blood was all but non-existent to her when she was at work. Tonight, however, the pang in her stomach was now a roaring hunger. Realizing that something was terribly wrong, she reached down looking for the pocket where she kept her cellphone, only all she felt was air. She hadn't gone back to get her lab coat. Ellie blinked a few times, frantically trying to clear her mind. Somewhere, deep in her mind, she knew she needed to get out, but her brain just wasn't making the right connections.

A draft of air suddenly blew through the hallway, and all she could smell was blood.

* * *

Garrett flew through the city streets, pulling up to the Emergency Department entrance only minutes after Carlisle's call. He thought he might have to stop Christopher from jumping out of the car before it stopped moving, but he'd managed to restrain himself - barely. They raced through the door, and Garrett followed Christopher's lead as they wove their way deeper into the building. Garrett reached for his phone, dialing Carlisle's number.

"Carlisle," he said quickly when the line picked up, "Where are you?"

Christopher knew precisely the area that Carlisle described - he'd barricaded himself and Ellie inside a small conference room away from the first floor's patient care areas. He banged on the door, snapping the handle off rather than waiting to be let in. Garrett made sure the door shut behind them and stood in front of it once inside, blocking any possibility of additional entrants. He scanned the room - Carlisle was kneeling on the floor in a corner. Ellie was propped up against the wall, but didn't appear to be conscious. Carlisle had his fingers on her wrist, monitoring her pulse.

Christopher flew to her side. "What happened?" he hissed, pulling Ellie into his arms. "What's wrong with her?"

Carlisle kept his calm despite the deadly glare from Christopher. "Renesmee came to find me, she said something seemed off about Ellie. She was worried that something was wrong. I came downstairs with her, and we found Ellie in one of the exam rooms."

Only then did Christopher notice the blood coating her skin and clothes.

“Oh, god.”

“Listen,” Carlisle stood as Christopher shifted Ellie into his arms, lifting her off the ground. “There’s no time to explain here. We can get her out through the side door just off to the left. Bella and Renesmee are outside in my car. Get her in the car and _go_.”

Christopher hesitated. “What about…?” What about _what_ he thought to himself? The cleanup? The patient? Security cameras? Would this be enough to call the Volturi down on them if they can’t control the situation? He shook his head; his mind was swimming.

Carlisle placed a hand on Christopher’s arm. “We will take care of it. Just get her out of here.”

Christopher didn't wait for anything else. Carefully cradling Ellie in his arms, he burst through the door, down the corridor, and out the side exit as Carlisle had instructed. Bella stood by the open car door, and Christopher dove inside, taking care not to jostle Ellie too much.

Bella got into the driver's seat, and the engine roared to life as she sped away from the hospital. In the back, Christopher rocked Ellie, whispering her name and begging for her to wake up. When he got no response, he brushed the hair away from her bloodied face. Nessie spoke before he could ask what was wrong with her.

“Carlisle sedated her. Pretty heavily, I’d guess. She…she was not herself, Christopher. He had to make a quick decision to get her away…”

“But she’ll wake up, right?” Christopher choked on the words, unable to imagine the alternative.

"Yes," Renesmee said emphatically. "The dose would probably keep a human comatose for days. But it won't take that long for Ellie. Especially with…human blood in her system, the meds should burn off completely within a few hours. We just need to get back to the house."

“Ness,” Bella said, “why don’t you show him what you showed me.” Bella met Christopher’s eyes through in the rearview mirror.

Renesmee unbuckled her seatbelt, reaching into the backseat. With her palm against the back of his hand, she recalled the events from the last hour. Christopher watched through her eyes as Ellie struggled through the patient they saw together. Within just those few minutes, she grew pale. Christopher’s mind immediately called back to their conversation before she’d left for the hospital. Had he missed something? She looked fine then...

He refocused on Renesmee’s projected memory as she sped forward in time, to when she was looking for Carlisle.

“Something is wrong with Ellie,” she explained in a hushed whisper. “She looked ill...her heart was so loud...”

Carlisle grabbed his granddaughter by the elbow and ushered her back to the emergency room. Ellie had already cleared out of the trauma room. It took only a second more for him to notice the odor of freshly spilling blood nearby.

Uttering a rare expletive under his breath, Carlisle followed the scent to a curtained room. Renesmee gasped at the scene they found- Ellie's face was dripping with blood, she stood frozen in place, the bleeding arm of an unconscious patient held just inches from her mouth. Renesmee could see the horror of realization crashing over Ellie. "Oh god," she cried. She let go of her victim and shoved herself back. The thin wall that separated the small rooms shook with the force of her impact against it.

Choking sobs ripping from her throat. "Oh god, no..." Carlisle was beside her in an instant. He clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, we have to get you out of here." He looked at Renesmee. "We're going to need help..."

Her memories jumped forward again. The curtain opened just enough to reveal that Bella, Edward, and Emmett had arrived. Edward and Emmett were both clad in borrowed doctor's coats. Emmett squeezed into one of Carlisle's jackets at any other time would have been a hilarious image, but no one was joking. Edward held up a black medical bag for Carlisle, who instructed him to retrieve a syringe and a vial of medication. Edward handed the prepared syringe to Carlisle. Ellie watched them without a word, Carlisle's hand still over her mouth.

"Ellie," Carlisle murmured hurriedly. "I'm going to remove my hand, and I need you to stay quiet. I'm going to sedate you to make sure we can get you out of here. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Okay?"

Ellie nodded. She didn't move when he took his hand off her mouth, and she only winced slightly when he forced the steel syringe through her nearly impenetrable skin. Christopher's stomach turned as he watched her eyes flutter and then close, her limp body sliding down the wall. Carlisle caught her, scooping her up as Edward and Emmett set to work, clearing away the evidence she left behind.

"I'm sorry, Christopher," Renesmee offered as she pulled her hand away. "It was for her own good."

Christopher swallowed, shaking his head. "No, I know. I understand." He pulled Ellie up a little in his lap so he could rest his cheek on her head. Stroking her hair with his hand, he stared blankly out the window as they drove through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

The busy Boston streets quickly gave way to forest-lined highways. Christopher closed his eyes, letting his mind wander back to a quiet evening he and Ellie shared many years earlier.

“Does this ever feel strange to you?" Ellie repositioned herself on the sofa she and Christopher had been lounging on together, watching a fire roar in the tiny house they were renting in rural Pennsylvania. They'd only been married a few weeks, but in some ways, life before seemed a distant memory.

"Does what feel strange?" He brushed her hair back over her ear as her face hovered just inches above his.

She shrugged, staring at his hand as her fingers danced over the wedding band that now decorated his left ring finger. "I don't know. Us? This?" She turned the ring around on her finger. "Does it feel like playing human?"

He laughed, pulling her face to his for a long, slow kiss. His hands roamed along her back, finding purchase in the back pockets of her jeans. "Playing human?"

He understood her question; he'd been immortal living here and there on his own for many times the number of years she'd even been alive. But he couldn't help but tease her, just a little. He kissed her again, pulling at her lower lip, careful to apply just enough pressure with his teeth. He'd once been afraid that her half-human body might be too easily breakable, but to his pleasant surprise, she was nearly as strong as he was. Moving with vampire swiftness, he swapped their positions, so she was lying beneath him. He held her wrists together with one hand so that her arms were pinned over her head. He brought his lips to her ear.

"Does that feel like 'playing human' to you?" The low growl beneath his words made her squirm under his body.

"Point made." She wriggled her arms free, and they resumed their earlier positions on the sofa. Settled back down against him, she rested her cheek against his chest, watching the fire.

“Can I ask a question?” Christopher murmured gently stroking her hair.

“Mmhm,” Ellie mumbled sleepily.

“Is it difficult? Practicing medicine…with…what we are?”

Ellie was so quiet that, for a moment, Christopher thought she’d fallen asleep. But after a few seconds more, she drew in a breath to speak.

"No," she said quietly, her fingers now circling the buttons on his shirt. " _And_ yes, it has been at times. I stumbled into medicine somewhat by accident. I wanted to learn about how humans work. I studied for hours between classes when I went to college; I'd literally get lost in the stacks of medical and science texts and journals. By the time I graduated, I could probably have done as much as any first-year medical student in 1962. So, I decided to go to med school."

"During the first few years that I practiced, it became harder for me to hunt. It didn't seem right to spend all day helping people only to turn around and kill someone else to keep myself fed. In a way, that led me to surgery and trauma. As I learned to heal the most severely injured humans, I also learned how to hunt more carefully."

Christopher listened to her story, still running his hand through her hair and thinking back to their first few weeks together. The sudden intensity of their mated connection blurred the lines of physical desires for both of them. Hunger and thirst, hunting and sex, all became inexplicably intertwined. At some point, clearer heads began to prevail. He became used to Ellie's reluctance to give in to hunting humans with reckless abandon. Over time their relationship became more balanced.

"When I first learned what I was," Ellie continued, her voice quieter now, "I had to learn to control my reaction to blood. For whatever reason, the bloodlust didn't strike me until I was older. It was…bad at first. I think there was talk of a serial killer in the neighborhood that year…" Ellie shuddered.

"A fair assessment, I guess. When I went off on my own, I flew, knowing full well it could make or break me.” When she paused, she pulled her hand back from his chest. She tugged nervously on a strand of her hair, staring at it as she twirled it around her finger.

“Either I was going to massacre the whole goddamn plane, or I was going to get off of it able to keep my shit together. When I got to L.A., and everyone survived the flight, I knew I could endure the human world by keeping those vampire impulses locked down.”

He remembered staring at her in awe that night. She found a way to survive and thrive without anyone - vampire or human - to help her understand. She pushed herself up to see his face, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion at his expression.

“What?”

He could only smile as he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her face back to his.

* * *

“We’re almost to the house, Christopher.” 

Bella's voice brought Christopher back to the present. He shifted Ellie's limp body slightly, though her weight was hardly enough to tire his arms. He nodded, catching Bella's eyes in the rearview mirror. The first glimpse of the Cullen property emerged as they neared the drive, and a thought occurred to him.

“Bella,” he said, his voice slightly raspy from his tense silence throughout the drive. “What about the wolves?”

She smiled reassuringly, still watching him through the mirror. “Don’t worry. Jake ordered Leah and Seth away. They won’t come back without his approval.”

“And Jacob won’t…?

Renesmee turned, lightly touching Christopher’s knee. “He’ll be okay. He’s not thrilled about the situation, but he won’t do anything to hurt her.”

“Thank you.” Christopher tried to show his gratitude with a weak smile.

The lights from the Cullen house shone brightly as Bella maneuvered the car up the drive. Christopher moved as he lifted Ellie's body and carried her up the front steps. A blonde woman that he vaguely recognized from Garrett's pictures only a few hours earlier held the door, offering a sympathetic smile when Christopher crossed the threshold.

Kate wordlessly motioned for Christopher to follow her up the stairs. She showed him to a bedroom, and he carefully laid Ellie down on the bed.

"We haven't actually met," said the blonde woman as Christopher turned to thank her. "I'm Kate."

Christopher nodded, shaking her hand. "Right, Garrett mentioned you." He sighed. It seemed like days ago now that he and Garrett were talking in the library. "Thank you," he said, adding, "It's nice to meet you."

Kate smiled, her gaze flicking over to Ellie's sleeping form. "She'll be okay. Carlisle is a good man. He will help you." She turned to leave but paused as if she remembered something. "Garrett went back to your house to collect some things for both of you. You will find clean clothes in the dresser, and the bathroom is there. Carlisle should be back soon. He had to...well, you know."

Christopher grimaced. He knew Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett were destroying any evidence at the scene. He only hoped they were successful.

"Right." Christopher cleared his throat. "Thank you again."

Kate turned again to leave but hesitated, glancing back once more. “Do you need any help?”

Shaking his head, he declined. "It's okay. I've got her."

He waited until Kate closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed. With his hands on his knees, he let his head drop and took a few unnecessarily deep breaths to calm his nerves. Unfortunately, his attempts were not rewarded with relief. Venom burned through his nostrils and down his throat as the scent of dried blood washed over him. With a groan, he dragged himself from the bed, reaching for a dresser drawer.

He was slightly wary of what Garrett would have brought. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of awkwardness at the idea of his friend rifling through his wife's underwear drawer. He let himself laugh at the thought as he pulled out some things for each of them.

Christopher stripped out his own bloodied clothes first, then carefully removed Ellie's. He tossed them in a pile in the far corner of the room; he would put them in the garbage when he finished. He inspected his options in the adjoining bathroom, finding a spacious tub with a retractable shower-head attachment.

"That'll do," he mumbled to himself, drawing a warm bath and settling Ellie down into the tub.It was a little tricky, but he'd washed away all of the physical evidence of the evening's horror within just a few minutes.

When they were both dried and redressed, Christopher tucked Ellie into the bed. He opened the bedroom door and found a black garbage bag neatly folded and lying on the floor just outside. Christopher chuckled to himself, remembering Alice. He quickly bagged the soiled clothes and, with a quick glance back at Ellie to make sure she was still out, he slipped through the door and outside to the back of the house. Spying a set of trash cans, Christopher stowed the bag safely inside one. Dusting off his hands as he walked back toward the house, he paused when he spotted Esme Cullen sitting in one of the wooden chairs on the front porch.

Esme smiled, patting the seat beside her. “Christopher. Sit for a moment?”

He approached the chair, but hesitated, glancing up and listening for Ellie’s heartbeat and any sign that she might be waking up.

“Please?” Esme said. “Carlisle called a few moments ago. He and the others will be back soon.”

Christopher wanted to ask about the cleanup, but he couldn't bring himself to. He would talk to Carlisle soon enough, he supposed. With a sigh, he obliged Esme by sitting down in the chair.

She studied his face for a moment, offering another gentle smile. “You look tired.”

Christopher snorted. “Believe me, if I could sleep this day off, I would.” He leaned his head back against the chair. “I just wish I knew...”

“Knew what, dear?” Esme prodded gently when he trailed off.

"I don't even know." He shook his head, and a dark chuckle rose up from his throat. "You know," he continued, "when we were driving back here, I was thinking about a night right after Ellie and I were married." He smiled to himself, recalling the memory again. "When we first met, things were…intense. I suppose it’s like that for all newly mated couples. But eventually, we found a routine, and I realized how she viewed herself as sort…separately and equally human and vampire. She…compartmentalized? I guess you could call it?"

He turned his head to gauge Esme's reaction and was met with sympathetic eyes. "I don't even think she’s ever realized how much... _crap_ she's been carrying all these years. She's always been so...together. I've never seen her fall apart like this before. Not once in almost forty years."

For the first time in his two-and-a-half centuries, Christopher wished he could cry. He longed for a release of the terror and confusion that he felt eating through his insides. He blinked as if his eyes were wet, not completely free of the human impulse to anticipate tears.

“What if I can’t help her?”

Esme considered him for a moment, reaching over to lay her hand on top of Christopher’s. “It’s difficult enough for us, of course, to walk the world blending in with humans while being so far from mortal ourselves,” she said quietly. “But I sometimes look at Renesmee, and I wonder how much harder it must be when you are, equally, human _and_ inhuman. Ellie had to figure that out on her own. She must be incredibly strong to have figured out her way alone. And together, the two of you are even stronger.” She squeezed his hand. “I know she will be okay. You both will.”

Christopher sighed, smiling appreciatively at Esme before standing to head back inside. “Thank you.”

The house was quiet as Christopher walked through the door, slowly climbing the stairs. When he walked into the bedroom, he almost missed Garrett, stretched out in an armchair in the room's far corner.

“I thought I’d keep our girl company while you were out. Heard you talking to Esme,” he said, jerking his head back toward the stairs. He stood up and placed a hand on Christopher’s shoulder. “I’m sorry if my dropping in contributed to any of this...”

Christopher shook his head. “No. It wasn’t you. I should have realized she was struggling more than she let on.”

Garrett gave his shoulder a light shove. "Don't beat yourself up. Accidents happen." Pausing as he turned to leave, he added, "Listen, this might sound completely crazy. But maybe there's a better way."

Christopher’s brow furrowed as he tried to understand his friend. “What do you mean?”

Garrett grinned. “When she wakes up, you two should come hunting with Kate and me.” His smile widened as Christopher stared incredulously. “Think about it. It will be fun.”

Christopher watched Garrett saunter from the room, closing the door behind him. Suddenly feeling unusually exhausted, he kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed, lying beside his wife. For the first time since they'd arrived, she stirred. She curled up to him, and for a moment, it was like any other night when he held her in her sleep.

"Ellie?" he whispered. He propped himself up on his elbow, gently touching her cheek with his fingertips. “Ellie, can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open, and she blinked several times as her vision focused on the unfamiliar space. "Christopher?"

He watched as her expression changed from confusion to realization, and very quickly to horror. She sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest.

“Oh, god, Chris. What did I _do_?”


	16. Chapter 16

“I killed him,” she said again, staring down at her hands. “Where’s the blood? There was so much…”

“Ellie,” Christopher reached for her hands, but she pulled away. “Ellie, please…” Christopher put his hands on her shoulders instead, holding her still. Damp eyelashes fluttered, and at last, her eyes met his. “Hi,” he whispered.

“Hi.” She didn’t hold his gaze; she looked down at the bedsheets, chewing her bottom lip.

“Ellie,” Christopher said again. “Take a breath for a second. We have a lot to talk about, but we can take our time. Okay?”

She nodded, breathing in as he had instructed. He smiled, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Good. Now, can you tell me what you remember?”

Blinking away a few stray tears, took another, shakier breath. “I can try.”

“I was…I was fine when I got there. I drove straight there, just like I told you I would. I walked in, just like usual. I stopped at the nurses’ station to drop off my bag, and I looked over the first couple of charts.”

She paused, rubbing her forehead with her left hand. A dull ache was radiating at the back of her skull. When she reached up to touch her head, she felt a separate throbbing in her forearm. She glanced down and could see the traces of a bruise forming. She gritted her teeth, remembering when Carlisle forced a needle into her arm.

“You okay?” Christopher touched her wrist, careful not to touch the area that she was so focused on.

She sniffed, clenching her right hand into a fist and holding it against her mouth, taking a few more breaths. “Yeah,” she answered quietly. “Sorry.” She adjusted herself, sitting cross-legged with her hands on her knees, rolling her shoulders. “So, I looked at the charts,” she continued. “I told…I told the nurse to get x-rays on one patient. I went to examine another with a head injury. Ness helped me stitch him up.”

Christopher nodded, recalling the memories Renesmee had shared. Ellie smiled a little. Carlisle cleared his throat quietly, announcing his presence in the doorway. Ellie’s eyes met his.

"Ness did a good job, for what that's worth," she said quietly.

Carlisle gave a partial smile in return. "I have no doubt." He walked into the room, coming to stand just a few feet from where Ellie stood. He nodded toward the edge of the bed. "May I?"

Ellie shrugged. "It's your house." She sighed, regretting the sharp tone of her voice at once. "Sorry."

With a chuckle, Carlisle took a seat on the bed. "It's fine. I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I heard that you were awake, and I wanted to see how you were feeling."

Christopher watched Ellie as she rubbed the back of her neck. "A little strung out, but…. I'm okay." She fidgeted with her wedding ring and pressed her teeth into her bottom lip. "Look, Carlisle, I just want to say thank you. And… I'm sorry. I am so sorry that you all got tied up in…this."

"Ellie," Carlisle waited for her to look up, "you're welcome. I promise you, we've removed any evidence of what happened." He spoke with the patience of a father. A rueful smile spread across his face. "And as it happens, we do have some practice with thee things."

A single tear trailed its way down Ellie’s cheek, and Christopher caught it with his finger. “Els,” he said softly, “what else do you remember?”

"Um," she scrubbed away another tear with the back of her hand, forcing herself to look at Christopher and Carlisle while she spoke. "It gets a little...fuzzy....after that. Another patient came in; he was bleeding, but it wasn't as bad as we thought when they called in from the ambulance. I..." her heart rate started to increase as the memory became clearer. "I felt...wrong. Like I was _supposed_ to be hunting...like I was hunting but couldn't find any blood. My head hurt, my body was screaming at me, and I couldn't remember how to get out."

Tears were pouring down her face now, and Christopher took one of her hands. She looked at him and choked back a sob. “I thought if I could just find you...but I’d left my phone in my jacket.” The words were flying out of her faster than her tears. “I thought I was blacking out…I _wanted_ to.”

Ellie ran a hand through her hair, taking another deep breath. “I want to be as clear as I possibly can. I don’t want anyone to think I’m not accepting responsibility for this. I knew _exactly_ what I was doing. When I caught the scent of that patient, that was enough. He came in with a cut on his arm - he should have gotten a few stitches and gone home. But the blood…the scent alone was enough to clear my mind. I found him, and I fed.”

She pulled her knees back against her chest. “When Carlisle and Renesmee found me - I’d heard them coming - it snapped me out of it, but it was too late. I started panicking but Carlisle…” she glanced at Christopher. “I’m assuming Ness has shown you all this already?”

Christopher nodded.

“I didn’t know what was going to happen when Edward and Emmett arrived,” she continued. “I wasn’t going to put up a fight, no matter what. The smell of the blood burned when I breathed. I kept still like I promised when you injected me with the anesthetic,” she looked at Carlisle. “Ironically, that’s when my resolve broke. All I could think about was trying to run. Of course, the meds had already hit my system, so that wasn’t happening.”

Carlisle's head tilted to the side as she spoke. "I'm sorry for the extreme measures, Ellie."

Ellie opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand, bidding her let him finish. "I wasn't sure how else to ensure your safety. Like I said, we've had to make quick exits and execute complicated cover-ups before. If anything, you were lucky we were there."

Ellie laughed darkly. “Carlisle, I don’t think I can ever apologize enough for dragging you into this. I am eternally grateful.”

Christopher cleared his throat. “Yes,” he added. “We both owe you and your family a tremendous debt.” He reclaimed one of Ellie’s hands and waited until she met his eyes. “Ellie, love. I wish I could have been there.”

She smiled at him, and he could see a deep sadness behind her eyes. “I don’t think you could have stopped me, Chris.” She looked away, pulling her lower lip between her teeth again. “I’m trying to figure out how to describe this, so bear with me. But…I think somewhere along the way, medicine became like…an allegory for all of my tightly constructed walls. For some reason last night, as soon as I caught the scent, it was like it all came crashing down around me." She leaned her back against the headboard.

“Ellie,” Carlisle said, “You should know that before I left the hospital this evening, I made…arrangements for you to be out for a while.”

Her eyes flicked to Carlisle’s face. “A while?”

He nodded. “You and Christopher will have…things to discuss, I’m sure. But I figured that would buy you a little time, at least.”

She smiled, her eyes filling with tears. “Thank you. But…” she glanced at Christopher, and then turned her head to face the window. “I’m going to submit my resignation in the morning.”

“Ellie,” Christopher gasped. “Are you sure? Maybe you should wait until your head is…clear?”

“It’s better this way,” she said with a shrug. “And my head is clear.” Ellie moved to climb out of bed, but her balance faltered. She reached out to steady herself with a hand on Christopher’s shoulder. “Or, at least it will be.”

With his hands on her hips, Christopher spotted her as she again attempted to set her feet on the floor and stand. She stretched her arms up over her head and then shook them out. Another wave of wooziness came over her, but it passed quickly.

Carlisle stood up as well. “The medicine should finish burning off soon. Any side effects you’re feeling, Ellie, won’t last much longer.”

Ellie smiled. “Thank you. Again.”

With a nod, Carlisle glanced back to Christopher. “By the way,” he said. “Garrett mentioned the suggestion he made to you earlier, Christopher. I think that would be a good idea.”

Ellie raised an eyebrow curiously, looking back and forth between the two men. “What suggestion?”

Christopher cleared his throat and nervously rubbed the side of his face.

“Christopher, what is it?”

“Garrett invited us out for a hunt with him and Kate.”

“Uh, Chris…I don’t think that’s such a good…”

“Not _that_ kind of hunt, Els.” He looked meaningfully at Carlisle, who watched her, waiting for her to understand. It took a second for the unusual amber color of Carlisle’s eyes to jolt her memory. Her eyes widened, and she slowly gave a nod of recognition.

“ _Oh.”_

* * *

The sun was just beginning to illuminate the eastern horizon when Christopher and Ellie took off running into the forest with Garrett and Kate. Ellie had been a little apprehensive, but to her surprise, it was a relief to stretch her legs and to feel the damp grass and dirt against her bare feet. Moments before they left, Christopher had pulled her side on the porch. He kissed her with one hand against her cheek, his mouth moving with more urgency than was typical when they weren't alone. Ignoring the multiple pairs of eyes and ears surrounding them, she returned his kiss, only breaking away to catch her breath.

"Ellie," he said with an edge to his voice, "I want you to try something. Remember, you _are_ a vampire, just like me. Lean into that. Let yourself enjoy it, okay?"

He put his forehead against hers, darkened eyes boring through hers. There was a different kind of electricity between them, and Ellie suddenly felt a need for release. Her muscles tensed as she prepared to spring forward off the porch.

"That's my girl," he growled. He took her hand, and together they disappeared into the trees.

They ran for miles, silently holding hands, spurred on faster by the charge that remained between them. They only let go to maneuver around trees, but immediately reconnected, like magnets pulled together. Ahead of them, Garrett and Kate ran with a similar intensity between them. Every few miles, Ellie would push herself to run faster, and Christopher kept her pace with ease. She almost forgot that the purpose of the journey was to hunt. While vaguely curious what feeding on animal blood would be like, she would have been happy at that moment to keep running forever.

Before the sun had fully breached the horizon, Ellie noticed Garrett and Kate disappear off a high cliff. She felt Christopher's hand tighten on hers, and he slowed to an easy jog as they neared the ridge. Christopher leaped over the edge with a grin. Ellie watched him gracefully land hundreds of feet below her. She hesitated.

"Els, remember what we talked about?" Christopher called up to her.

She could hear his low growl from her position atop the cliff, and a shudder ran through her.

"I'll catch you."

She took a deep breath and jumped, landing safely in his arms. He set her back on her feet, cupping her face in his hands and walking her backward until she was pressed against the rock.

Brushing his lips over hers, he whispered, "I will always catch you."

He pulled back after a quick, chaste kiss, and Ellie let out her own growl. He grinned at her, and she growled again, stalking toward him.

"Oy!" Garrett yelled from a few hundred yards away. "Get a room, you two."

Ellie waved him off. "Go away, Garrett." Garrett's laughter echoed off the rocks that surrounded them.

"We'll catch up, Garrett. I'd like a minute with my wife," Christopher yelled, laughing as Ellie sprung forward, wrapping herself around him. She crossed her ankles behind his back and wove her arms around his neck, kissing him until she was out of breath again. His fingers slipped into her back pockets, holding her body firmly against him. After a few minutes, though, he could hear Garrett coming back for them again. With a groan, he kissed Ellie once more before gently easing her back on her feet.

She pouted, and he ran his thumb along her bottom lip, chuckling and reclaiming her hand. “Come on, we’ll burn off that energy one way or another.”

They caught up with Kate and Garrett a few miles to the east. Ellie was vaguely aware that they were nearing the border between Maine and Canada. As their hunting companions slowed their pace, Ellie and Christopher followed suit, all coming to a stop near a narrow creek. Kate turned to face Ellie with a friendly smile. The two had only briefly been introduced after Ellie woke up, so they hadn't yet had much time to speak.

“You two are having fun,” she said with a wink.

"Thank you for inviting us," Ellie responded with a grin, watching Christopher as he let go of her hand to catch Garrett. Together they concentrated on the scent of nearby prey.

Ellie sat back against a tall rock, stretching her legs out in front of her. Kate sat down on the ground, leaning back with her palms pressed into the earth behind her.

“I was looking forward to meeting you both when we planned our trip,” Kate said. Her gaze traveled up to the canopy of tree limbs above them, studying the leaves swaying in the morning breeze. “Garrett is always telling stories about Christopher.”

Ellie giggled. “They are a handful when they get together. It’s good for Christopher to have him around. It’s been too long.”

“I fear that’s partially my fault. I’ve been monopolizing him.” Kate sat up, pushing her straight blonde hair over her shoulder and looking back at their men. “Shall we see what they’re getting up to?”

Ellie agreed, and as the two women stood, Garrett called out to Kate. “Hey! Sparky, come here.”

“Sparky?” Ellie giggled, and Kate rolled her eyes as they walked forward.

“I’ll show you later.”

Christopher met Ellie halfway, taking her hand and tugging her forward. “Time to see what’s on the menu, love.”

She laughed, watching as Garrett and Kate breathed in, scrutinizing the scents in the air. Kate grinned and turned to Ellie.

“Jackpot. There should be a herd of lynx just over the next ridge.” She gestured for Ellie to follow her. “Come on.”

Christopher and Garrett followed, giving the women space to isolate their respective prey once the herd was in sight. Christopher picked up his pace when he could see Ellie preparing to lunge for one of the wildcats, but Garrett held his arm.

“Just…watch. You’ll thank me later.” He looked up, eyeing a spot to spy on the hunt. “Come on,” he said, nodding toward a cliffside. “We’ll get a better view from up there.”

Seated on the cliffside, Christopher leaned forward, his eyes narrowed with curiosity and concern. “Garrett, are you sure…?”

“Relax Chris. She’s going to love this.”

Ellie crouched but waited for Kate to spring first. She had approached the herd from the far side, so that when they scattered, Ellie would have a clear shot. Kate tackled one of the males, her long arms wrapping around its neck before her teeth sank into its skin. With just enough time to watch what Kate had done before her own meal came close enough to attack, Ellie launched herself forward.

Exhaling a long breath as he watched Ellie hunt, Christopher was mesmerized. He’d never seen her move quite like that before, almost like an animal herself.

“I told you,” Garrett said with a chuckle. “Pretty hot, no?”

Christopher could only nod. He could see every muscle in her arms and legs as she and the lynx finally collided.

It struggled against her hold, but she regained control within a second. When she’d had her fill, she let the cat fall away, pushing herself back up to her feet and scrubbing her arm against her mouth, leaving a smear of blood across her cheek. Christopher flew from the cliff and ran to her side, gripping her waist hard with one hand, and bringing his thumb across the blood splatter left on her face.

"That looked like fun," he said, his voice low and rough. He grabbed a handful of Ellie's hair behind her head, pulling her close and kissing her, her lips yielding to the force of his. A low growl echoed from his throat as he tasted the blood on her tongue.

"Your turn," she breathed. Her fingers curled around his shirt's collar and pulled, urging him to drop his head, so their eyes were level. She kissed him once more, keeping eye contact, drawing his bottom lip between her teeth.

When she let him go, Kate was smirking, and Garrett was standing with his arms crossed. “They’ll be halfway to Nova Scotia by now.” He scrutinized Christopher for a second and shook his head. “You already look a mess.”

Ellie giggled at the remnants of her meal that now smeared across his face. “Go,” she said, shooing them away. “I want to watch _you_ now.”

Later, the urgency of the hunt had subsided, and Ellie felt a satisfied calm settle over her as she leaned comfortably against Christopher's side. Tucked under his arm, their fingers intertwined, they walked back with Kate and Garrett. The couples took their time, running instead of walking for most of the return journey. When they reached the edge of the Cullen property, they noticed a flurry of activity in the yard.

Christopher tensed for a moment, curiously watching the Cullens scurrying about, but Garrett elbowed him in the ribs. “Relax,” he said. “Emmett wants to light a bonfire tonight. Alice probably assigned everyone tasks.”

Before Christopher could respond, Alice appeared in front of them. “Welcome back!” she said brightly, eyeing Ellie with glee. “You had so much fun!” She paused for a second, her eyes appearing to lose focus. “And you’re staying! Excellent. I’ll make sure there’s a place for you both tonight.”

Ellie laughed that neither statement were actually questions, but by then, Alice had already turned her attention to Garrett. "I have a job for you," she said. She grabbed his arm, and they were gone.

“What just happened?” Christopher asked, looking back and forth between Ellie and Kate. Kate laughed and shook her head.

“You just got Aliced. So, I guess that means you’re sticking around for a while.” She reached over and put her hand on Ellie’s arm. “I’m going to see if Esme needs any help with anything. We’ll chat more later.”

Bemused, Christopher tucked Ellie against his side again, kissing the top of her head. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”


	17. Chapter 17

“What do you think she meant?”

“Mm?” Ellie turned to find Christopher emerging from the bathroom, quickly trading a low-slung towel for a pair of dark jeans and a gray t-shirt.

“What did Alice mean before when she said that ‘we’re staying’?”

Ellie laughed and shook her head as she wove her damp hair into a long braid. “If she saw something, I suppose that means we will find out soon enough.” Ellie glanced back at the mirror, straightening her simple tank top over the waist of her shorts.

Outside, the moon was high, and a fire roared in the middle of the meadow that separated the Cullen house from the tree line. A quiet din of chatter and laughter carried back to the porch steps. Christopher and Ellie linked hands as they approached the merriment, taking a seat on one of the purposefully positioned logs that had appeared since their departure at dawn. Ellie leaned against Christopher’s shoulder, watching the fire blaze.

“How are you doing?” he asked quietly, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“All things considered,” she looked up at him, “I’m okay. How are you?”

Draping his arm over her shoulders, he smiled. “I’m just fine. I’ve got everything I need, right here.”

As they watched the fire burn, Christopher spotted Garrett and Emmett horsing around. Emmett was daring Garrett to try him in an arm-wrestling match. Ellie noticed the corner of Christopher’s lips twitching as he watched.

“Go,” she said, nudging his arm. “Go have fun.” He grinned at her and ran off to join the fray.

Ellie stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing her ankles and leaning back to look at the stars that dotted the sky above them. They were far enough from city lights that they gleamed like crystal specs spread across a darkened blanket. She heard Renesmee approach and sit down next to her, mirroring her position and casting her eyes to the sky as well.

“Carlisle says you’re leaving the hospital,” Nessie said after a few moments of silence. “Is it true?”

“Yes,” Ellie replied with a sigh. She sat up straighter, turning her head to look at Renesmee.

“So that’s it? You’re just…done with being a doctor?” Renesmee’s mouth was set in a straight line, and she continued to look upward, not facing Ellie as she spoke.

From the corner of her eye, Ellie noticed Christopher’s head tilting in their direction. She knew he was listening. “Not forever, I don’t think,” she said. “But I definitely can’t go back there.”

Renesmee nodded, but the edges of her mouth crept downward into a slight frown. She didn’t say anything for a few moments until they both heard the sound of footsteps and heartbeats approaching the property.

“Jacob,” she breathed. Ellie could see Christopher’s shoulders tighten, sensing his tension even while he stood with his back to her across the yard. Renesmee noticed Ellie’s anxious expression, and her cool demeanor softened.

“It’s going to be fine,” she said with a comforting smile. “Jacob knows Esme doesn’t allow any real fighting. Everyone will behave.” She jumped up to run to greet the newcomers, glancing over her shoulder as she walked away. “Plus, I told them about your hunt today. Alice seems pretty convinced that you guys are going to keep that up.”

Ellie stared after her, feeling slightly confused by the whole exchange. Her distraction was such that she hadn’t noticed Carlisle’s approach until he sat down in the space that Renesmee had briefly occupied, just to Ellie’s left.

“She is a little disappointed, I think. She was looking forward to working with you.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Ellie said quietly, wincing at the pang of guilt in her stomach. “Maybe one day…”

“Maybe,” Carlisle agreed, looking around the yard at his family members scattered about before deftly changing the subject. “How was your hunt this morning?”

Ellie thought for a moment. “We had fun, more so than I’ve had on a hunt in a while, actually. And the animal blood itself…you know, it really wasn’t that bad.” She heard Carlisle chucking beside her and turned to flash a sheepish grin. “All due respect, Carlisle, I just really didn’t know what to expect.”

Carlisle nodded. “No offense taken, don’t worry. And Christopher? How do you think he felt about it?”

“Fine? I think…” A slight blush crept across Ellie’s cheeks. “We didn’t actually _talk_ too much when we got back…”

“Ah,” Carlisle replied with another chuckle.

“But...” Ellie tugged on her wedding ring, turning it around on her finger. “He wanted me to just…let go, I guess…and it just felt natural to be able to do that without having to worry about…” She trailed off, but she could see Carlisle’s small smile in the corner of her eye, signaling his understanding.

She tucked a loose strand of hair back over her ear, turning to face him with a wry smile. “I guess it went well, though. Apparently, _Alice_ thinks we’re going veggie.”

“Indeed.”

Carlisle picked something up that Ellie hadn’t noticed before - a small manilla envelope that he’d placed on his left when he sat down. Clearing his throat, he tapped the envelope against his palm for a few seconds before holding it out to Ellie. With a quizzical look, she took the thin envelope and gingerly loosened the clasp at the opening.

“I know Alice can be overwhelming and downright confusing at times,” Carlisle began. “But she sees pieces of information that may take many years to come together to form a full picture. And sometimes, the slightest detail or decision changes, and a whole new picture emerges.”

“Her gift has strengthened as our family has changed. First, with Bella, she had to become more adept at seeing human futures. Then the wolves started to create blind spots, and Renesmee created even more challenges. But she learned to work around those roadblocks when she couldn't find a way through them.”

He paused, watching Ellie fidget with one corner of the envelope. “Carlisle, why are you telling me this?”

“She can actually see Renesmee now,” he continued, seemingly ignoring her question. “Or least, she can when there’s some separation from the pack. But that doesn’t happen too often anymore.” As if to punctuate this remark, they both looked across the yard to see Jacob pull Renesmee against him for a kiss.

“Ever since the Volturi’s incursion years ago, Alice occasionally scans the futures of the family and friends that stood with us, and of course, for any potential resurgence of tensions with the guard. I remember her musing how oddly Kate and Garrett’s future intertwined. There were events she felt sure would take place years into the future, but within those were …”

“Blind spots,” Ellie finished his sentence, starting to understand. “Me and Chris?”

Carlisle nodded. “We think so.”

Ellie turned so that she was facing him again. “Well,” she said thoughtfully, “I suppose we would have met somewhere along the line since Garrett is now a part of Kate’s family, and they are so close to yours. Right?”

“Perhaps. Alice thinks there’s more to it, though. That’s where this comes in,” he nodded toward the envelope, still clutched in her hand.

She peeked in again, retrieving a folded piece of paper.

“During the weeks immediately following the Volturi’s inquisition, I kept notes on the experience and conversations I'd had with my family and others who were there. After your visit here, I remembered stowing this in my journal from that time. Alice had given it to me to keep with my records of that time. She hadn’t offered any explanation. She just said I should keep it with my other records.” He smiled at Ellie and gave a half-shrug. “We tend to just do what she tells us around here.”

Carlisle reached for the paper, unfolding it and handing it back to her. Ellie gasped when she saw the drawing.

“Ellie,” Christopher said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise. She’d been vaguely aware of his approach, but she couldn’t pull her eyes away from the hand-drawn image of the woman she believed to be her mother.

Ellie smiled weakly in return, forcing herself to look away from the page in her hand. “Thank you, Carlisle…”

“We don’t know exactly what it means yet, that Alice saw this woman so clearly, but Edward confirmed to me that this is the same woman he’d seen in your thoughts that night.”

“That can’t be a coincidence, right?” Christopher mused, looking over Ellie’s shoulder to examine the image more carefully. The sketch was different than the one Ellie had shown him in Toronto. The woman’s face was the same - still bearing a remarkable resemblance to his wife, but there was something different about her. Her hair was wilder, not ordered in neat curls around her head. She seemed more mature, less girlish in her features. “If Alice saw her so clearly?”

With a shake of his head, Carlisle replied, “In our experience, no.” Carlisle stood, his eyes catching Esme’s as she stood with Bella just a few yards away. He nodded his goodbye and walked off to stand beside his wife. Ellie saw Esme's warm but concerned glance in their direction as he said something in her ear. Ellie gave her a half-smile and looked up at Christopher, who moved to take the space Carlisle vacated.

“Wild stuff, isn’t it?” he murmured, holding his hand out for the picture. Ellie handed it to him without a word. She rubbed her temples, leaning forward against her hands with her elbows pressed into the tops of her thighs.

Immediately, she felt Christopher’s hand against her back. “Els? What’s wrong?” She drew in a long breath and exhaled, sitting straight up again and blinking several times. As her vision readjusted, she caught Edward’s eyes, his brow furrowed in concentration. He looked away a second later. Breathing in again, she scrubbed her palms against her eyes and rolled her shoulders.

“Ellie?”

"I'm sorry, it's nothing. My head felt…funny…for a second there. It's fine now." She managed a weak smile, but Christopher frowned, unconvinced.

"You look tired, Ellie." Ellie turned toward the sound of Kate's voice as she and Garrett walked over to them, hand-in-hand. Garrett sat down on one of the nearby logs, and Kate perched herself on his lap, leaning back against his chest.

Christopher gave a quick nod to them, but his attention stayed focused on Ellie. Still rubbing her back, Christopher's eyes narrowed as he studied her face. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled again.

“I’m fine, Chris. I promise.”

“That’s good,” Garrett said, waiting for their attention. “Because Kate and I have an idea we’d like to run by you.”

* * *

"Alaska?” Ellie asked incredulously after Garrett finished his pitch. Garrett grinned.

"We thought since you're taking time away from the hospital, and if you're going to make a go at giving up human blood, a little distance might be a good thing," Kate explained. "Plus, Eleazar has a history with the Volturi. Edward told me about what he'd heard when…" Kate paused with a shudder. Garrett rubbed the side of her arm, kissing the top of her head. "Anyway," she continued when she'd regained her composure, "while he obviously didn't know about hybrids at the time we first met Renesmee, perhaps he can give some insight on who was in the guard at the time."

Ellie looked up at Christopher to gauge his reaction. To her surprise, he grinned down at Ellie, an excited gleam in his eye. "What do you think, Els? We've never been to Alaska."

“I guess….” she paused, inspecting Christopher’s face again, looking for any signs of hesitation or uncertainty. Finding none, she shrugged. His excitement was contagious; she could herself starting to anticipate the new adventure as well. “I guess we’re going to Alaska.”

Hours later, the fire had dwindled down to just a few glowing embers. Ellie sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed upstairs in their room, watching as Christopher readied himself to leave.

“You sure you don’t want to come with us?”

Ellie shook her head. Christopher and Garrett had quickly started planning for the journey to Alaska as soon as Ellie had agreed. They would be leaving in a few days when Garrett and Kate had intended to depart for home. First, though, Christopher wanted to return to Boston to close up the house. Ellie, feeling uneasy about returning to the city, declined to accompany them.

Kate appeared in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame. "You sure you want to leave him in charge of packing for you?" She raised an eyebrow at Ellie, and then looked at Christopher as he grabbed his wallet and keys. "Garrett is ready whenever you are."

Christopher gave one last meaningful glance to Ellie, and she offered a reassuring smile. He kissed her goodbye and then followed Kate down the stairs. Ellie watched from the window as Christopher and Garrett drove off before heading downstairs herself. Drawn by the smell of coffee, she made her way to the kitchen and found Esme standing near the sink pouring a cup. She held it out to Ellie, inviting her to sit down on one of the stools that lined the counter.

“I asked Christopher before they left if there was anything you might like,” she said with a warm smile. “He said if you could live off of coffee, you probably would.”

Inhaling deeply, Ellie let the aroma wash over her before taking a sip. “Thank you,” she said. “This is really good.”

Esme smiled at her again. “I usually keep some on hand for the pack. Plus, Carlisle has a tendency to take some with to work. An old habit to help him blend in.”

Ellie took another swig and nodded. "Doctors and coffee are definitely a thing."

Raised voices in the yard caught both of their ears, and the women turned their heads to look out the large windows that lined the front of the house. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling, and Ellie gasped when Jasper's body went crashing to the ground. The walls shook, and Esme sighed.

"How do you keep them from destroying your house?" Ellie asked with a laugh. But, before Esme could answer her with more than just a raised eyebrow and a shrug, Ellie felt pressure on the sides of her head. With her fingers on her temples, she remembered the brief headache that struck her during the bonfire. Ellie looked up and noticed Edward standing outside. He wasn't looking at her, but no sooner had she spotted him than the pressure started to ease.

"Is everything okay, Ellie?" Ellie could hear the concern in Esme's voice.

"I'm not sure," she murmured. She turned back to Esme, her eyes pulled together inquisitively. "Esme," she said, "when Edward is…listening to you all…do you ever feel strange?"

"I'm sure it is a little strange," Esme replied, "but he can't help it, and he's not trying to invade anyone's privacy—"

"No," Ellie interrupted. "I'm sorry. That's not what I mean by 'strange.' I meant, do any of you ever feel something…physically."

Esme's head tilted to the side, just as Edward appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry," he said, "what did you say?"

Ellie was confident that her budding theory was right; she could feel her head throbbing as Edward concentrated intently on her. She stood and backed away, holding a hand against her forehead.

"Edward," Esme admonished, seeing Ellie's distress. "Can you…maybe not focus so much on her?"

Looking baffled, Edward turned away from Ellie, concentrating on the other thoughts in the house, letting the din override specific mental voices.

“Is that better?"


	18. Chapter 18

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure in her head began to ease. "Yes, thank you." When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that they'd attracted a bit of an audience. Several pairs of eyes stared curiously between Edward and Ellie, having heard their exchange.

"Edward," Carlisle said, moving through the small throng of onlookers. "What happened?"

Edward shrugged. "I'm not sure. I had noticed last night that at one point, when Ellie's thoughts stood out to me, she seemed to feel unwell at the same time. When I redirected my focus, she seemed okay. I heard her talking to Esme just now, and if I'm not mistaken, we are both working toward a similar theory." He smiled apologetically at Ellie. "So, I thought I would test it out."

Ellie gaped at him, wishing this had happened before Christopher had left.

"Your head, it hurt,” Edward continued, eyeing Ellie. “And then it stopped as soon as I shifted my focus, again, didn't it?"

With a nod, Ellie looked at Carlisle. “I felt this…throbbing,” she touched one of her temples with her fingers. “I had just asked Esme if anyone else ever felt anything like that, but…I’m guessing the answer to that is ’no.’”

Carlisle gestured for Ellie to sit down across from him at the kitchen table. “Very curious,” he mused. “I wonder…” Looking around at his family members behind him, he motioned to Jasper, Bella, and Alice and then turned back to Ellie. Esme quietly shooed the rest of the crowd of vampires from the room. “I wonder,” he said again, “if that’s some specific reaction to Edward’s mind-reading, or if you can detect other intrusions as well.”

Ellie eyed the selected vampires that joined them around the table curiously and then glanced back to Carlisle. "Renesmee's images, though somewhat unsettling, didn't seem to bother me."

Bella pursed her lips. “I wonder if that’s because she’s not _taking_ anything from you, but _giving_ you something, in a way.”

Carlisle's eyes lit up. "Maybe," he said, his mind obviously spinning with possible scenarios. "Ellie, I wonder if you would be willing to…?"

"Give myself headaches for science?" she supplied.

“Something like that,” Carlisle admitted. “I completely understand if…”

“I’ll do it. I’m as baffled by this as you are.” She looked around the table again. “I know Alice has visions, but what about you two?” She glanced between Bella and Jasper.

Carlisle held up his hand before either could answer. “For science,” he said with a small smile, “let’s discuss that after.”

Ellie laughed and leaned back in her chair, leaving her hands pressed palm-side down on the table. "Okay, then. Hit me.”

No one moved, and Ellie stared at Bella and Jasper as each watched her, unblinking. Closing her eyes, she thought she felt something pricking her shoulders.

“Ow." Ellie gasped as the sensation intensified from a light tingle to a sharp piercing between her shoulder blades. But despite the discomfort, she didn't feel the need to shift or move. She felt oddly calm and accepting of the sensation. Her eyes flew open, and her gaze automatically landed on Jasper.

"What was _that_?"

Jasper's eyebrows raised in surprise. "How did you know it was me?"

“I’m not sure. When I opened my eyes, I just knew,” Ellie replied. She rubbed the space between her shoulders, but the discomfort - and her indifference toward it - were completely gone.

“What did it feel like, Ellie?” Carlisle’s tone was gentle, but she could see the excited fascination behind his eyes.

"It was in my shoulders. I could feel it building. It became painful, but, whatever he was doing, I was totally unbothered by it."

“That’s incredible,” Carlisle murmured. “Jasper can manipulate moods, essentially.”

"I was projecting calm toward you," Jasper elaborated. "I didn't want you to feel panicked..."

Ellie nodded. “And no one feels anything weird - other than what you intend - when you do that to them?”

Jasper shook his head. “No ma’am. At least not that I’ve ever been told.”

"Huh," was all Ellie could manage. A new sensation was starting to wash over her, she realized. It was similar to the one before it - a creeping tingling that moved down her arms. It felt like goosebumps. There was no pain this time, though. She just felt the impulse to fold her arms over herself like she was shivering.

"Bella," she said and described the sensation. Bella smiled.

“Interesting that it didn’t cause pain. I can shield someone against mental offenses. Not everything, but, for example, Edward can only read my mind if I let him, and Kate’s electrical shock can’t hurt me.”

“Kate’s what?!” Ellie turned as Kate giggled from the doorway. Suddenly remembering, it was Ellie’s turn to laugh. “Oh!” She cried. “Sparky.”

Ellie leaned away, shaking her head. "Um, I don't know about that."

Ignoring her, Kate stepped closer, her fingers just inches from Ellie's bare arm, but careful not to touch her. This time, there was no subtle tingling, but a searing heat blazed against her skin. Ellie yelped in surprise, wrenching her arm away and running the place that had burned.

Kate’s joking expression changed to one of contrition. “Sorry about that.”

Ellie shook her head. “It’s okay. It just was a little…uh, shocking.”

Kate groaned. “Garrett would have loved that little pun.”

“You know,” Carlisle said, turning to face Kate, “Eleazar will be fascinated by this. Are you sure you’ve never experienced anything like this before?”

All eyes were back on Ellie, who could only shrug.

"Not that I know of. I've never been around one gifted vampire before, let alone a half-dozen of them." She looked down at her fingers as they tapped nervously on the table. I've never felt anything more intense than some fatigue if I haven't hunted in a long time - but it's never been like any of this. At least, not until that night at the hospital...." Ellie trailed off, remembering how ill she felt before the blood overran her senses. Her eyes flashed to meet Carlisle’s.

* * *

Christopher pulled into their garage. It felt like much longer than only a couple of days ago that he and Ellie returned from their trip only to find Garrett waiting for them inside. He turned to his friend as he cut the engine. 

“No breaking and entering required, this time.”

Garrett grinned as he exited the car. “I did check for a key under the doormat.”

Christopher laughed, opening the door that led into the kitchen. He flipped on a light and they both stopped dead in their tracks. Somewhere in Christopher's mind, he was able to appreciate the intense feeling of deja vu. Mostly, though,he was focused on the unfamiliar scent that betrayed the presence of another vampire, very nearby.

Beyond the reach of the kitchen lights, Garrett caught sight of a blurring shadow. He nudged Christopher, eyeing the area the shadow had run toward.

“Who’s there?” Christopher growled.

Garrett held up one finger, and Christopher nodded; they agreed that there was only one intruder.

“There’s two of us, friend,” Garrett said, drawing out the words. “Best that you step into the light so we can speak like adults.” Christopher moved to another light switch, flipping them all on. Garrett shrugged, sauntering forward. “Or not. We can see you, anyway.”

They reached the living room, and the blurring figure ran behind Christopher. He spun, grabbing the intruder by the shoulder. “Not so fast,” he snarled, smashing his captive into the nearest wall. Christopher gasped when his mind registered the face of the woman he now held by the throat.

“Is that…?” Garrett whispered, stepping beside his friend. The woman smacked Christopher’s hand away, taking advantage of his distraction.

“I’m disappointed in you, Christopher,” she purred. “You’ve let my daughter get mixed up with _Cullens_?”

She flew across the room, locking arms with Christopher and knocking him to the floor.

“How is Eleanor, by the way? Feeling better after that little…” the woman’s mouth widened into a sick smile, “ _incident_ at the hospital?”

“What did you do?” Christopher hissed, jumping back onto his feet as Garrett lurched forward, pinning her arms behind her.

Towering over her as Garrett kept her restrained, Christopher bared all of his teeth and growled. “What did you do to Ellie?”

“Easy now. Don’t forget your neighbors.” She spat at him, and he shoved his hand under her jaw, snapping her teeth together.

Tightening his grip on her arms, Garrett snarled in her ear. “Let’s not be cute, love. Answer the question, or you might just find yourself on fire.”

“And then what would you tell your _wife_?” the stranger challenged with a laugh, looking straight at Christopher.

Christopher’s roar shook the walls. “One more time. What did you _do?”_

Still refusing to answer, the woman twisted her body to throw Garrett off-balance, hurling him toward Christopher. Garrett recovered his balance, avoiding the crash, but the woman doubled back, knocking Christopher back to the ground. His head hit the floor with a sickening crack.

“I just gave her a taste of _my_ medicine,” she said with another demonic grin. She glared at Christopher as her hand squeezed his throat. "You should tell her to stop looking. It won't end well if she finds me." Christopher grabbed her arm, knocking her away.

Springing back to his feet, Christopher spun to reach for her as she bolted, but she'd disappeared through the garage before he could get another hand on her. Garrett and Christopher followed her out to the street. Her scent dissipated a block away from the house.

"Damnit," Christopher hissed as his phone started to vibrate urgently in his pocket.

* * *

Ellie sat quietly in the kitchen as separate conversations multiplied around her. Feeling exposed and isolated all at once, she escaped to the front porch. Ellie reached into her pocket, her fingers closing around her phone and pulling it out. She was desperate to hear Christopher's voice and tell him what had happened at the house since he'd left, but she knew it wouldn't be long until he returned.

The front door opened, and Ellie spun around, startled as the sound interrupted her inner conflict. Alice crept out onto the porch, sitting in one of the wooden chairs. Ellie set her phone on the porch ledge and leaned back against it, facing her.

“You didn’t feel me looking at your future,” Alice declared.

Ellie’s head cocked to the side. “You never ask questions, do you?”

Alice laughed with a musical trill. “Sorry. It’s a habit.” She wrinkled her nose. “I’m told that can be annoying.”

“So,” Ellie spoke after a few seconds passed, “were you? Looking into my future?”

“Just scanning,” replied Alice, her eyes losing focus again. “Do you feel anything now?”

Ellie shook her head. “I don’t suppose you see anything that could tell me what the hell just happened back there?”

It was Alice who shook her head this time. “I don’t need the visions to tell me that, silly. You obviously have some kind of defensive talent and just never knew it.”

Ellie made a face. “I’d like to go back to not knowing it, please, and thank you.”

The tiny vampire bounced in her seat. “That is outside of _my_ abilities,” she giggled. “But, it’s good that you and Christopher are planning to head to Denali. Carlisle is right - Eleazar will be very interested in what you can do. He should be able to help you refine it, so it’s less…brain melty.” Alice’s musical laughter rang out again.

“And in the meantime,” Bella appeared at the front door, joining Alice and Ella on the porch, “I can help. I can’t shield you from Jazz, but I can keep Edward out of your head if it gets to be too much.”

A grateful smile spread across Ellie’s face. “Thank you, both of you. You’ve all been so kind.”

Bella grinned. "Hey, I know you just went hunting yesterday, but do you want to get away from this place for a little while?" When Ellie nodded eagerly, Bella glanced at Alice, who was already on her feet.

It felt good to run again. Ellie lagged behind her vampire companions but not by much. Racing through the forest, effortlessly dodging tree limbs, rotting logs, and wild brush gave her a tremendous euphoric rush. When they approached a cliff, Ellie didn't hesitate like she had the day before. She soared over the side, landing perfectly balanced on her feet.

Bursting forward again, Ellie could feel the burn in her muscles as she pushed herself faster. In the distance, she could hear Alice and Bella tracking their meals, and Ellie caught the scent of a herd of deer nearby. While Ellie was accustomed to going long periods between hunts in the past, it was freeing to feed again without concern or consequence. She tracked the herd, launching forward to catch a large buck that lingered when the deer cluster scattered. By the time she'd drank her fill, she heard Alice and Bella running back toward her.

“Having fun?” Alice flitted to a stop just in a few steps away from Ellie as she wiped her mouth. “You didn’t even make a mess this time.”

Ellie giggled, brushing dirt from her clothes.

“Ready to head back—“ Bella started to ask Ellie but turned instead to Alice, who stood frozen, her eyes widening and losing focus. "Alice? What's wrong?"

"Is she…" Ellie's eyes flicked back and forth between Bella and Alice. The tension on Alice's face made her stomach churn with new anxiety. Bella only nodded with a brief glance at Ellie. She refocused on Alice, waiting for a sign that the vision had passed.

“Ellie,” Alice choked. “Someone is at your house. They were waiting there when Christopher and Garrett….”

"Alice? Who? Who was waiting for him? Is Christopher okay?" Ellie's anxiety was now panic. She reached into her pockets to find her phone, realizing she'd left it on the porch. She looked at Bella and Alice, realizing neither of them had brought their phones either.

"Alice!" she growled. “ _Please_.”

Bella grabbed Ellie’s hand. “Come on, let’s get back to the house. I’m sure he’s fine.” She jerked her head back toward Alice. “Alice, let’s go.”

Alice ran with them, continuously scanning for any updates in the scene that awaited Christopher and Garrett in Boston. By the time they were within a few miles of the house, Edward and Carlisle were running toward them.

“I have to talk to Christopher!” Ellie cried. “I have to get to Boston…”

“Ellie!” Edward reached her first, placing his hands on her arms to hold her still. She thrashed wildly to get past him, but it was no use. “Ellie, Ellie, stop. I talked to him. He’s okay.”

She froze. “He’s okay? What about Garrett? How did you…?”

Edward relaxed his hold on her arms, tapping his forehead. “Mindreader, remember? I heard Bella and Alice shouting at me to call.”

“Right,” Ellie gasped, doubling over trying to catch her breath. “Mindreader. Remind me not to complain about those headaches, okay?” She stood up straight again when she could breathe in and out at a normal rate. “What happened? Are they on their way back?”

"They will be here soon, Ellie," Carlisle said.

Her eyes narrowed when she realized he was only going to answer one of her questions.

"Carlisle," she pleaded. "What aren't you telling me?"


	19. Chapter 19

The bedroom was dark. The only movement other than the slow rise and fall of Ellie's chest as she breathed was the gauzy curtain that rustled delicate as a cool breeze blew in through the window. Christopher, lying on his back with one hand behind his head, his other arm wrapped tightly around Ellie's sleeping form, stared unblinking at the ceiling. Even in the darkness, he could make out every tiny flaw, every particle of dust. Still, the tedium of cataloging these minute details could not fully distract him from the past day's events.

After they'd lost track of the woman, Garrett and Christopher rushed back to the house, surveying the damage and packing what they had come for in minutes. Afternoon traffic had already snarled Boston's surface streets and surrounding highways. Realizing how long it would take them to get back to New Hampshire, Christopher growled in frustration as they prepared to leave.

“Just run, I will drive the car back,” Garrett insisted.

Maneuvering through the city was a challenge without a cloud in the sky to obstruct the midday sun. When the cover of trees could finally shield his movements from view, Christopher pushed his legs as fast as they would go. He knew Ellie would be frantic until he returned, especially since he had explicitly asked Edward not to reveal everything Alice had seen. Christopher felt guilty about withholding information from her, even temporarily. Still, he didn't want her to find out from anyone else that her mother didn't die in childbirth six-and-a-half decades earlier. Christopher knew that he should be the one to break the news to her: her mother was a vampire.

Christopher could hear her heartbeat for miles before he could even catch her scent. He guessed that Edward must have alerted her that he was close. Just before she came into view, he slowed, bracing as she flung herself into his arms. Her greeting was a breathless kiss, her palms pressed against his face. When she pulled away, her hands remained, and she scanned his face frantically.

“Are you hurt? Alice said there was a fight?” Her fingers slid down along his jaw to his neck, past his shoulders, and over his chest. Her eyes followed, studying him as intensely as a human patient. He would have laughed if not for the news he had to tell her. With his hands closing around her wrists, he held her still and pressed his lips to her fingers.

“I’m fine, Els. The house has a little damage—“

“I don’t care about the _house,_ Christopher.You were attacked,” she interjected. “You promise you’re okay? And Garrett?”

He silenced her with a soft kiss. “Ellie, I mean it. I’m okay.” He kissed her once more. “But, there’s something we have to talk about.” With one hand, Christopher swept her hair back from her face, stroking her cheek as he struggled to find words. Her eyebrows pulled together as she read the struggle in his eyes.

“Christopher, what’s wrong?”

With both of her hands held tightly in his, he told her everything that happened. He forced himself to hold her gaze.

“Ellie,” he said, “When I saw her face, I recognized her right away.” He swallowed back the venom that roiled in his throat as he remembered his instantaneous rage. “That picture Carlisle gave you, it was different than the one you showed me before. I couldn’t figure it out, but something had been bothering me since I saw it.”

“Christopher…” Ellie whispered, stepping backward and shaking her head.

“The woman that was in our house today was your mother, Ellie.”

Ellie tried to pull her hands from his grip, but he wouldn’t let go. “ _No_.”

“She’s not dead, love. She’s a vampire.” Christopher watched as Ellie's body froze. It was only her heartbeat that betrayed any signs of life. For several seconds she wasn't even breathing. He released her hands, placing his fingers on her shoulders instead. “Els?”

She blinked, inhaled, and furiously shook her head. "No," she said again. "That's impossible." Turning on her heel, she took several shaky steps away from him. Feeling helpless, he eyed her uneven footsteps. He stayed in place, ready to catch her if she stumbled.

“It’s not impossible, though, is it, love?” he replied in a low voice. When she turned to face him, tears clung to her lashes. In an instant, he’d closed the distance between them, holding her against him. “I’m so sorry, Els.”

“I don’t understand,” she whispered, her fingers curling into his chest. She clung to the fabric of his shirt as if she would otherwise crumple to the ground. “If she’s not dead, then why….”

She didn’t need to finish her thought aloud. Christopher had already gone there in his own mind, having envisioned this conversation a thousand different ways as he ran back to her. Why would her immortal parents abandon her? Was she left in the care of that horrible nun because the alternative might have been worse? He knew the realization that her mother was indeed an immortal would only cast the questions she had just begun to ask in darker and more twisted shadows.

They stood together, frozen in place for hours. They made no move to return to the house until long after the sun had set. When they reappeared in the Cullen’s foyer, most of the house’s inhabitants had scattered, leaving only Carlisle, Esme, and Kate to greet them. Grave expressions dulled the refined features of their faces.

Ellie nodded numbly toward them and then turned for the stairs. “I’m going to bed,” she murmured.

“Do you want me to—“ Christopher was cut off when Ellie sharply shook her head.

“No.”She turned and climbed the staircase, disappearing from view.

No one spoke until they were certain Ellie had fallen asleep.

“Christopher,” Esme said softly, “How is she?”

Christopher leaned back in the armchair positioned next to the sofa where she and Carlisle sat together. Garrett and Kate sat together on the chair opposite from Christopher, silently watching his expression.

“She’s…” Christopher began, but he didn’t know what to say. Even as they made their way back to the house, Ellie had been deep inside her own thoughts. “I’m not sure,” he finally said with a long sigh.

“The news must have been a terrible shock.” Esme exchanged a look with Carlisle that was heavy with meaning that Christopher didn’t understand. Garrett noticed the wordless exchange as well, and he flashed an inquisitive glance toward Kate.

“Carlisle,” Christopher said, “Did I miss something?”

Now, alone with nothing but his own thoughts and his sleeping wife, Christopher struggled to wrap his mind around everything that Carlisle had explained. The idea that gifts like Edward's mind-reading and Jasper's mood alterations actually hurt Ellie troubled him greatly. He tried to focus instead on Carlisle's encouragement that such an ability could be strengthened and even used for defense. By the time Christopher and Ellie had returned, Kate had already spoken to Eleazar in Alaska. The former Volturi talent scout agreed to come to New Hampshire as quickly as possible to help expedite the process.

As if on cue, Christopher's phone buzzed against the nightstand on his left. He picked it up before the noise could disturb Ellie, reading the text from Garrett.

_Flight’s confirmed. Eleazar, Carmen, and Tanya take off in two hours._

There was nothing to be done now, but wait. Christopher sighed and tossed the phone back onto the nightstand. Sliding down beneath the covers and rolling onto his side he brushed his fingertips over her cheekbone and smoothed away a few strands of hair from her face. He found himself wishing again for the ability to sleep, or, at least, to know what was in her head as she slept. As Ellie’s muscles began to tense and twitch, reacting to a dreamscape that Christopher could not share with her. Careful not to abruptly wake her, he reached for his wife, tucking her against his chest.

* * *

Ellie was falling.

She had never liked heights. She never felt any desire to try anything that required free-falling: no skydiving, no bungee jumping. Christopher always teased her for wanting her feet firmly on the ground, thank you very much. Ellie kept waiting for the falling to stop. She expected to hit the ground or to hit _something_ , but she just kept dropping. She realized at some point the plummet wasn't altogether unpleasant on its own. It was the darkness that scared her. 

Suddenly there was stillness, but it was still too dark to see as she finally found a foothold. She blinked, trying to force her eyes to adjust - her vision worked perfectly fine in the dark. Why couldn’t she _see_ anything? Holding her hands in front of her, she felt something flat and hard, a wall? She followed it, carefully shuffling her feet along, following the wall with her hands. She wished she could find some light.

Muffled voices echoed somewhere in the distance. Ellie could hear Christopher talking to someone; he sounded so close, but there was so much black space in front of her. She tried to call out to him, but her throat was dry and hoarse, no sound would come out. She was so thirsty.

With a sudden lurch, something yanked her away from the darkness. Now everything was bright; it was too bright. Her other senses kicked in while she waited for her eyes to adjust. A familiar musty smell filled her head. She ran her fingers across the back of a smooth wooden bench. She could still hear Christopher's voice echoing in the open space, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Looking around, she realized she was in a church. She knew this church.

A woman dressed in an old-style habit walked by. Her long skirt swished gracefully along the floor as she moved toward the confessional. Her fingers clutched a set of rosary beads.

"Sister Catherine?" Ellie forced her vocal cords to obey though her throat ached with thirst. "Sister Catherine, wait!"

Diving forward, Ellie landed on her knees as she reached to grasp the end of the old woman's dress. The nun stepped away, dodging Ellie with an inhuman swiftness. Ellie fell forward but didn't hit the dusty church floor; something soft broke her fall. She pushed herself back up, only to find a woman's body, mangled and bloodied, under her hands.

Ellie pulled her hands away and crawled backward until she ran into the side of one of the pews. Her arms were covered with the woman's blood, and to her horror, so was her face. She could taste the blood as it coated her throat.

"No," Ellie cried, hurrying back to the woman to examine her. She frantically felt for a pulsing artery in her neck, but there was no heartbeat. Her bloodied hands leaving streaks across the woman's skin. Ellie turned the dead woman's head so she could see her face. Her mother's lifeless eyes stared back at her. Ellie screamed and tried to stand and run, but Sister Catherine reappeared.

"I thought this is what you wanted," the nun said quietly, staring at the body as she gripped her rosary in hand. "I tried to warn you. Some things are better left alone, child.”

Ellie shook her head, stepping backward and slipping slightly on the blood-slicked floor.

"No," she whimpered. A pounding erupted in her head, and her arms started to shake uncontrollably. Her stomach twisted as she turned away. She felt like she was going to be sick. The odor of blood swirled around her. Ellie felt something tugging her this way and that, though she wasn't moving at all. When she turned around again, Sister Catherine had disappeared. Instead, in front of her stood her mother, flashing a sickly smile with blood smeared across her mouth.

"Did you figure it out?"

Her mother's voice echoed through the empty church; the tone was melodic and almost trance-inducing. She stepped toward Ellie with a slight sway in her walk. Ellie could practically feel herself moving in sync with her. "Do you see how easy it is to get inside your head?"


	20. Chapter 20

Ellie's eyes flew open, locking with Christopher's. 

Before he could react, she scrambled frantically to free herself from his arms and into a seated position, looking around the room in a panic. 

"Where is she?" She gasped. 

Christopher sat up next to her, placing a hand on her arm. "Who?"

Ellie dug her fingers into her hair, shoving sleep-tangled curls back from her face. "My mother. She was here. She was in my head," she whispered, pulling her knees to her chest. 

"Ellie," Christopher scooted closed and wrapped his arms around her. "It was just a dream. She's not here, love." He held her as she took in several slow deep breaths. As clarity returned to her, Ellie's muscles slowly started to relax. 

"It was just a dream," Christopher murmured. 

"A dream," she repeated. Studying her face, Christopher could see that her mind was still far away. 

He gently cupped her face in his hand, easing her chin upward until she looked him in the eye. "Tell me about it?"

Scrubbing the back of her hand against her face, Ellie nodded. "I was in an old church. It's where Sister Catherine used to take me every day, back in Baltimore. She was there like she was haunting the place almost." Ellie swallowed. "There were bodies everywhere—so much blood. And then I saw her. I saw my mother." 

Christopher sat quietly beside her, listening and trying not to picture the horror scene she described. 

"She was dead," Ellie continued. "But...then she wasn't. She said she could get inside my head." She stared down at her hands for several moments, her brow furrowed in thought. "I wonder…" Without finishing her sentence aloud, she climbed out of bed, grabbing a fresh set of clothes and quickly changing. Christopher sat back against the headboard, watching her. He could see her lips moving as she hurried around the room, talking to herself with no sound.

"Els?" he said, shifting so that he was seated on the bed's edge with his feet on the floor. "What's going on?"

She turned back to face him, dragging a brush through her hair. "I need to talk to Edward or Jasper to see if we can try something." Placing the hairbrush down on the dresser, she stood in front of him as he sat on the bed. "This might be completely crazy, but, in the dream, Sister Catherine said she had tried to warn me. I'm not sure how…but I think we started something just by starting to ask questions. Maybe…" She chewed her bottom lip, picking up his left hand and playing with his ring. "Maybe she did. And maybe she was right."

Christopher nodded but still didn't quite understand. "What does that have to do with Edward and Jasper?"

She tapped the side of her forehead. "Like I said, my' mother,'" she said using her fingers as air quotes, thinly veiled disgust coating her voice, "said she could get into my head."

"Oh," Christopher said, catching on, "so it _was_ her that night at the hospital? She's the reason you lost control."

"Don't get me wrong," Ellie said quickly, "I am not suggesting that I didn't…."

"Ellie, stop," Christopher put a finger to her lips. He could hear her guilt threatening to spiral in the tone of her voice. "I understand. But what's important right now is figuring out how much power this woman might have." He quickly dressed, pulling on a clean shirt and jeans, then turned back to Ellie to take her hands. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop what happened the other day. But I promise I won't let her hurt you. Do you understand?"

Before Ellie could answer, they both turned suddenly toward the door, listening as three frantic heartbeats approached the house at a rapid pace. 

"Carlisle!" Leah yelled from the yard. Ellie and Christopher were down the stairs instantly, in time to see Carlisle racing outside to meet Leah and Jacob, whom she was carrying in her arms. 

"What happened?!" Carlisle said as Leah lay a battered and broken Jacob at his feet. 

Edward was on Carlisle's heels. "A vampire attacked him," he snarled. His eyes darted across the yard, and from the porch, Ellie could tell he was collecting Leah's memory and scanning the area for unfamiliar thoughts simultaneously. 

Ellie ran down the porch steps, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail and kneeling on Jacob's side, opposite Carlisle. 

"Carlisle," she said, "how can I help?" Before he could answer, she was mentally cataloging several places with apparent broken bones. She didn't smell any obvious bleeding, but she was still concerned about internal damage. 

"We need to get him inside," Carlisle replied quickly. "He heals fast; faster than we will be able to set these breaks."

"I think we can move him," Ellie said. With Carlisle's help, she had rolled Jacob carefully to make a quick examination of his spine. 

"We've got him," Seth said, having appeared suddenly from behind the trees. He helped Leah scoop Jacob back up into her arms again, carrying them inside to the basement. 

Ellie followed Carlisle downstairs, and her eyes widened. An elaborate medical suite came into view as light suddenly flooded the basement. Leah settled Jacob on an operating table, and Carlisle looked at Ellie. 

"We have some experience with these kinds of emergencies, as well," he said wryly. 

"Ellie," Carlisle said, "in the drawer behind you are several morphine doses." 

Ellie nodded. "I'll set up a drip."

Within moments she'd started an IV, pushing the drugs as Carlisle instructed. Behind her, she could hear Renesmee's hammering heartbeat and then her footsteps on the stairs. "Where is he?"

Edward flew to his daughter's side, holding her back from getting too close. "Rose told me what happened," she said, trying to get through his hold.

"Ness," he murmured, "he'll be okay. You have to let them work." He held her face in his hands. "You shouldn't be here for this, though. Where's your mother?"

Tears streamed across Renesmee's cheeks. "Rose went to find her, too. I think she was hunting with Em." 

"Edward," Jasper appeared. "I'll take her upstairs." Edward nodded, and Ness did not attempt to struggle as Jasper led her away. 

Ellie exchanged a glance with Carlisle.

"It's better that way, right now. He's going to burn the morphine off continuously," Carlisle said in response to her unasked questions. "We have to get started."

Christopher sat upstairs, staring at a clock that hung on the wall, watching each second pass. It took nearly an hour for Jacobs piercing cries of pain to halt. Before that, every few minutes brought a new of round screaming. With each outcry, Bella, Esme, and even Rosalie - who Christopher had learned had a tenuous relationship with the wolves - shuddered. Jasper sat beside Renesmee, focusing on keeping her calm. After quiet finally settled over the house, Edward reappeared after talking extensively with Leah. 

"Christopher," he said. "May I have a minute?"

He followed Edward out into the yard, where Leah, Seth, Emmett, Alice, Garrett, and Kate stood together in pairs. Their faces mirrored each other's distress and alarm. 

"What can I do for you?" Christopher said. 

At vampire speed, Edward relayed what he'd seen in Leah's thoughts. Jacob had heard something while they ran the property's perimeter and gave chase. Using their pack telepathy, Leah and Seth knew he was after something, but there was no scent. The only thing any of the wolves could detect was the sound of something moving nearby. The absence of a heartbeat assured them the trespasser wasn't mortal. 

"Suddenly, he was down," Seth explained. "But we couldn't figure out how. He hadn't seen or smelled anything. We couldn't catch a whiff until—"

"Until we phased back," Leah finished his sentence. 

"Christopher," Edward turned to face him. "Your conversation with Ellie this morning. I was trying not to pry directly into her thoughts, but I could hear what was said. She thinks her mother can manipulate minds, doesn't she?"

With a nod, Christopher confirmed his guess. "Yes, I think that's what she was getting at. I think she wanted to work with you and Jasper to test that theory."

"Hmmm." Edward turned back to Leah, sensing something in her thoughts. "I think you're right," he said without explaining. He shifted his attention to Christopher again. "You and Garrett encountered her directly before, and she seemed to want you to know who she was then. Mind coming with us to try and pick up her scent?"

Christopher jumped at the chance to do something more than waiting around and he was more than a little hopeful their target was still out there. He welcomed an opportunity to end this threat once and for all. They split into groups, and it didn't take Christopher and Garrett long to find where her trail started, only a few miles from the property line, and where it ended. The vampire had clearly jumped into the lake to make her escape after the encounter with the wolves. Christopher growled in frustration as the others caught up to him at the edge of the lake. Edward and Emmett had collected a few leaves that carried her scent along the way.

"We'll be ready for her now," he said. 

"As long as she doesn't fake us out first like she did to the wolves," Garrett said, turning to Edward. "You think your wife's shield could block that?"

"Perhaps," Edward mused. "If she's attacking senses…" His eyes flicked back to Christopher. "I told you I was trying to stay out of Ellie's head earlier, but I did catch a bit of that dream she had. Her epiphany this morning seemed to be born out of it. In the dream, it seemed the overpowering thirst that compelled her to attack was intentionally inflicted on her."

Edward didn't give Christopher a chance to respond. He plowed ahead with additional speculation, focusing this time on Alice. She raised her eyebrows, already seeing what Edward had intended to say. He spoke aloud for the benefit of the rest of the group. 

"It's like she already knows us. She didn't accidentally stumble upon the pack."

Alice nodded. "She knew I wouldn't be able to see her decision…”

"So, what do we do now?" Emmett was bouncing excitedly, looking around as if the woman would appear at any moment through the trees. "We can't just let her loose to fuck around with us whenever she wants."

"No," Edward agreed, "we can't. But we have nothing else to go on right now." Glancing at Kate, he nodded. "Yes, we will discuss this with Eleazar as soon as they arrive. What time are you picking them up?"

* * *

Back at the house, Ellie sat beside Jacob, monitoring his vitals and adjusting his medication. After they'd finished rebreaking and setting bones, Ellie and Carlisle carefully transferred him from the operating table to a hospital bed. Carlisle had gone upstairs to speak to Renesmee. Ellie had heard the earlier commotion in the yard, and her anxiety prickled every nerve at the thought of Christopher and everyone else out looking for signs of her mother's incursion. Guilt mixed with fear, and she tried to keep herself busy with checking to make sure Jacob's IV was secure and cleaning up the remnants of their efforts to repair the damage to his body. 

"Can I do anything?" Bella slowly walked down the stairs. Ellie gave a small smile, shaking her head and gesturing to a stool on the opposite side of the bed. 

"No. There's nothing really to be done right now. I'm just trying not to think about what's going on out there," Ellie admitted. 

Bella returned her smile, taking a seat. She surveyed Jacob's broken, bandaged body. "This isn't the first time I've seen him like this," she said quietly. "I was human before, so the memory is fuzzy. But it's not any easier to see it again." She looked back at Ellie. "Thank you for helping Carlisle."

Ellie shrugged. "Of course. I'm glad I was able to be useful." Jacob stirred slightly, and Ellie stood to check the medication that steadily dripped from the IV bag. "How's Renesmee?"

"Jasper still has a pretty tight hold on her," Bella replied with a sigh. "But, Carlisle filled her in. Rosalie and Esme are sitting with her now, too."

Jacob's arm twitched at the mention of Renesmee. Ellie eyed Jacob cautiously as he started to come around, glancing at Bella. 

"He might be disoriented from the meds," Ellie said quietly. "He can't move much right now, or it will disturb the healing process. I might need your help if—"

She was cut off by Jacob, who let out a groan. "Don't worry, doc," he mumbled weakly. "I know the drill." With another low moan, he struggled to turn his head just enough to see Bella. "Ness. Is she okay?" 

"She's fine, Jake. She's worried, and she will be furious that we haven't let her see you yet, but Jazz is handling that."

"Don't let her come down here," said Jake. 

Before Bella could respond, Carlisle appeared, walking down the stairs and coming to a stop beside her at Jacob's bedside. "I see our patient is awake. How are you feeling, Jacob?"

"This is just s'much fun as the last time," Jacob slurred. 

Carlisle chuckled before glancing at Ellie. "Ellie," he said, "Christopher and the others should be back any minute. I can take over here…"

Ellie let out a long breath, feeling as if she had been holding it in the entire time Christopher was gone. "Thank you," she said before heading for the stairs.

She paced the front porch anxiously, only stopping when the sound of approaching footsteps was close enough to reach her ears. Christopher was the first to break the tree line, with Garrett and Kate on his heels. They broke off to head to their car, and only then did Ellie remember that the rest of the Denali clan would be arriving soon. She met Christopher at the bottom of the porch steps, and he swept her into a tight hug.

She kissed his cheek before they relaxed their embrace, keeping their fingers intertwined as they stood together in front of the house. "Did you find anything? Was it her?" 

Christopher nodded, holding up a leaf in the hand that wasn't holding hers. "And now, everyone else will know her scent too." He held it out to Ellie, who gingerly took it from him, holding it up to her face and inhaling. Something about the scent was strangely familiar, but she couldn't place it. "However," Christopher continued, his expression growing darker. "I'm not sure how much good this will be."

Ellie's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Ellie, remember what you said this morning? About your dream, and that day at the hospital?" 

When Ellie nodded, he quickly recapped what Edward had said back at the lake's edge. 

"Christopher," Ellie gasped as the puzzle pieces came together in her mind, "if she can manipulate non-human senses…" She trailed off, her eyes growing wider as everything finally started to make sense. It wasn't just her head she could get into. "If she can do that, she can render herself virtually invisible."

"I know," he said, his lips turned down in a distressed frown. 

"Unless," Ellie added, pressing her teeth into her bottom lip, "unless I can figure out how to sense when she's nearby." She looked over his shoulder at the space where Garrett's care had been parked just moments before. She was suddenly very eager for the rest of Kate's coven to arrive.

Christopher grimaced. "Listen, Els. It’s more than just a skill that she has. She knows how the Cullens work; she knows the holes in their abilities. We have to consider that there are other players are out there that haven’t revealed themselves yet.” As hopeful as he was that Eleazar could help her, he didn't relish the idea of her bearing the burden of defending them from this increasingly ominous threat. “Do you remember what I promised you this morning? I won't let her - or anyone else - hurt you. Until we make sure you’re not in danger, I'm not letting you out of my sight."


	21. Chapter 21

Jacob was sitting up in the hospital bed downstairs when Ellie returned to check on him a little while later. Carlisle and Esme had left for a quick hunt nearby before the arrival of their latest guests. Now that she had an idea of what and who to look for, Alice was confident they could hunt nearby without incident; she'd watched for anyone deciding to thwart her. Meanwhile, Ellie agreed to continue monitoring Jacob's progress while they were gone. Renesmee sat beside the bed, unspeaking but holding Jacob's hand when Ellie approached.

"Well, you're looking better," Ellie said brightly, smiling at Jacob before checking his injuries. "How's the pain?"

"Bearable." Jacob turned his head to face her, grimacing slightly at the motion. "As long as I don't move."

Ellie adjusted the pillow behind him and slipped a penlight from her pocket. Gingerly pressing her, fingers beneath his chin to angle his face upward slightly, she flicked the light back and forth to examine his pupil response. Satisfied with the result, she clicked off the light and stood up straight.

"Well," she said, scribbling notes on the file Carlisle had started to document Jacob's progress, "moving is definitely to be avoided." She signed Jacob's chart and set the papers aside. "For a little while longer, at least. Carlisle thinks you'll be able to get out of the dungeon by tomorrow morning." She crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing him with her most stern gaze. _"If_ you behave."

Renesmee's lips twitched into a crooked smile. "Don't worry, Ellie. I'll keep him in line." With one eyebrow quirked upward, she bent her head down to hold a close stare with Jacob. "You hear that, Jake? Doctor's orders."

"We'll help keep him in line." Seth flashed a wide grin as he strode down the stairs, Leah close on his heels. She glared at Ellie, the memory of their initial encounter still not forgotten, though, to Ellie, it seemed much longer ago than only a few days.

The sound of car tires on the driveway drew everyone's attention; at once, five pairs of eyes looked up at the ceiling. Ellie took a deep breath and felt the room's focus shift back to her.

"Sounds like they're here," said Renesmee, giving voice to the weight in the room and glancing back to Ellie's face as she turned to leave the basement. "Good luck."

Ellie gave one more check of Jacob's bandages before stepping away to climb the stairs. Leah stopped her, reaching out and grazing Ellie's forearm with her fingers. The contact startled Ellie, but she managed to control her expression as she turned to face the woman who had once threatened her and her husband.

"Thank you," Leah said. Ellie smiled and nodded and headed for the steps.

Christopher was waiting for her when she emerged from the basement. They stayed near the kitchen as the newcomers filed into the house and the two families exchanged pleasantries. Carlisle and Esme had returned moments before the car arrived, and Ellie could hear Carlisle's hushed voice as he pulled Eleazar aside to update him on the latest incident.

Garrett walked around the corner, grinning and waving them into the living room. "Come on," he said, winking at Ellie as he added, "They won't bite."

With a roll of his eyes, Christopher put a hand on the small of his wife's back, urging her forward.

"Let's go, Els."

* * *

Christopher stood next to Ellie in the middle of the meadow that surrounded the Cullen house, reaching out to take her hand.

"You ready for this?" he murmured, purposefully not looking at her face. He could feel the waves of anxiety pulsing through her. He couldn't bear to see it on her face as well.

"No," Ellie admitted. Her eyes fixed in Eleazar, whose expression was cold and blank as he studied her. He had not said much to Ellie after the initial introductions in the living room. Kate had prepared her for this, but it was still mildly unsettling.

"It's not personal," Kate had insisted. "Other than for when he happens upon a gifted vampire by _accident_ ," she quirked an eyebrow in Bella's direction, "he has a process. Staying detached helps him see what's happening better."

As Ellie looked around, the rest of the Cullen and Denali family members spread out around the yard to observe. Bella stood closest, ready to flex her protective ability over Ellie the minute anything became too intense. Christopher had made her promise.

Ellie focused on whatever Eleazar was doing to appraise her ability. She could feel him silently probing her mind and body; the sensation was like tiny pin-pricks wherever he focused. After several minutes of his silent interrogation, he smiled, catching her eye.

"You can feel this?" Eleazar's observation was a question, but she could tell he already knew the answer.

"Yes," she said.

"Does it hurt?" Christopher murmured, tightening his grip on her hand.

"No," she assured him, shaking her head. "It's odd, but it doesn't hurt."

Eleazar continued his assessment during this exchange. "Fascinating," he breathed, almost as if he were talking to himself. He glanced between Ellie and Christopher, and then back to Edward. "And this other vampire, that you think is related, has a similar ability?" 

"Sort of. We _think_ Ellie's…mother..." Edward said, hesitating. Ellie tried to hold back a wince when he called Jacob's assailant her mother. Edward continued, "We think she can alter one's perception of their senses. When she attacked Jacob this morning, Leah and Seth said they couldn't pick up any trace of a scent or even a visual even though their minds were connected in their wolf forms."

Studying Ellie's face for a moment, Eleazar's brows raised up high onto his forehead.

"Fascinating," he said again. He caught Carlisle's eye. "You know, if Aro hasn't already started experimenting with breeding hybrids from talented parents, this would certainly be enough to convince him to start."

"Well, that's a horrifying thought." Heads turned, eyes locked on Renesmee approaching the gaggle of vampires in the yard.

"Quite." Eleazar offered a regretful smile. "Apologies, Renesmee. You look well. Is Jacob feeling better?"

"He's sleeping, but improving." She approached Eleazar and hugged him hello, and then found Tanya and Carmen, who stood off to the side, and greeted them as well. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't apologize on my account," Ellie quipped. Ness grinned at her.

"Shall we get started?" Eleazar said, gesturing to Edward. "I think first; we should see just how far away you can detect someone using their ability, Ellie."

Eleazar looked to Ellie for her approval, and she agreed. Edward stood within a few hundred feet, mimicking the distance between them the other night during the bonfire. Ellie inhaled sharply as an intense pressure began pounding in her temples.

"Okay," Christopher called out to Eleazar and Edward, concerned by his wife’s distress, "let's move it back now."

Eleazar gestured again to Edward, indicating he should move further away. He doubled the distance, and the pressure remained, only slightly muted. "Good," Eleazar said when Ellie confirmed what she had felt so far. Edward gradually moved further away until he reached roughly a mile's distance when the sensation was barely noticeable.

As Edward made his way back, Ellie had a few moments to catch her breath. She shook her shoulders and arms out, and then Christopher pulled her to his chest.

"You okay?" he whispered in her ear. "Say the word, and we're done for the day."

She wrapped her arms around his waist but shook her head. "No. I want to keep going."

Christopher sighed, kissing the top of her head and letting her go, reclaiming hold of one hand. This time, Jasper stood where Edward had been at first. He met Ellie's tentative gaze with a reassuring expression.

"Ellie," he said quietly, his amber eyes flicking between her face and Christopher's, "I'm going to do the same thing I did before. I don't want to add to your discomfort, so I'm only projecting calm."

Ellie nodded, and the pricking sensation she remembered from the experiment at the kitchen table once again blossomed between her shoulder blades. A hiss slipped through her lips unbidden, but she gave Christopher's hand one light squeeze to let him know that she was okay. She closed her eyes, calling out how far away she thought Jasper was as he moved deeper into the forest. Basing her estimates on the iterations with Edward moments before, she was pleased that her calculations were reasonably accurate.

"That's good, right?" she asked Eleazar, a slight sparkle in her eye at the possibility of having figured out a small piece of the puzzle.

His expression remained hesitant, but Eleazar nodded slowly. "It was quite impressive, Ellie. And yes, if indeed the intensity of your physical response is proportional and replicable, it should help you learn to adapt."

Ellie smiled up at Christopher as he draped an arm across her shoulders. Leaning into his chest, she said, "I think that means I did well?"

Christopher chuckled and tightened his hold, wrapping his other arm around her and kissing her head. "You did," he murmured into her hair. "Ready to call it a day?"

"Ellie!" Bella called, smiling brightly. "You did fantastic! It's not easy to figure out how these things work. But you didn't even need me today."

"Thanks," Ellie said, stifling a yawn. The mood around the yard had relaxed; small groups of conversations had formed as the sky began to darken. The evening air had cooled significantly as the daytime faded, and a chilled breeze whistled through the trees. Ellie shivered slightly, and Christopher cocked his head to the side, studying her face.

"You cold?"

She shook her head. "No…" The word trailed slowly off Ellie's lips, and Christopher's lips downturned into a frown as a look of intense concentration crossed her face. Suddenly, she gasped.

The atmosphere shifted very quickly. Edward's head whipped around just seconds before Ellie's unspoken realization. Alice's eyes were blank and unseeing as a vision overtook her, and Christopher could see Edward processing whatever Alice could see - and whatever he could hear - with horror spreading across his face.

"The Volturi," Edward croaked, struggling to force the words out while stuck between Alice's mind and his own.

"Edward?" Carlisle and Bella said his name in unison, each now standing at his side. "When? Who?" Edward blinked his eyes clear and looked at the Cullen patriarch. "Jane, Alec, and Demetri. Two others I don't know. They're coming now."

The group of stunned vampires closed ranks immediately, and several fired questions at Edward all at once.

"Look," he growled after a moment, "I can't answer a million questions at one time. I don't know why they're here. I'm trying to listen, but they know to keep their minds clear. I can only guess that we have similar interests at the moment." Edward's eyes landed on Ellie's face, and she could feel all the blood draining from the surface of her skin. Once again, if not for Christopher's firm hold on her body, it would have dropped to the ground.

"Ellie," Edward said quickly, "I can't be completely sure, but Demetri is frustrated. He's lost track of his target." He glanced around at the others. "I suppose that's good news. It means he wasn't looking for any of us." Focusing back on Ellie, he added, "But it does mean he's probably after—"

"My mother," Ellie said, though her voice sounded more like a wheeze.

The footfall of the Volturi echoed through the meadow as they charged forward, only slowing a mere second before the first of them broke through the tree line. At first, Ellie wondered what all the fuss was about as the tiny blond girl, almost entirely overshadowed by a bulky hooded cape, made her bold approach. But when Ellie felt even Christopher tense in distress, his arms tightening around her in a way that told her he had almost forgotten his strength - it was hard to draw a full breath - she knew looks had indeed deceived.

Carlisle stepped forward to meet the blond child. His salutation was nearly a bow, and Ellie felt another cold chill rock through her at the deferential demonstration as he greeted her.

"Jane."


	22. Chapter 22

Jane’s mouth twisted upward in what Ellie supposed was meant to pass for a smile, but really it looked like a sickly sneer. Behind her, four more male vampires appeared, just as Edward had said. Two wore the same ornate capes as the girl Carlisle called Jane, and another was holding the fourth man by his arms. Ellie couldn’t see the detained man’s face. His head was bent down as if he were drugged, a thick mop of dark brown hair hanging down and obscuring his features. 

“Carlisle.” Taking in the full view of the two covens spread across the yard, Jane’s head tilted to the side. “And Eleazar. How very…interesting…to find both of your covens here.” 

The childish tone of her voice made Ellie shudder. It was apparent that everyone standing around her was leery of the tiny blond vampire. Everyone except, it seemed, for Bella. As Christopher put a protective arm out in front of Ellie, urging her to move behind him, she caught a glimpse of Bella’s face. Jane was staring at her with a cold fury in her eyes, but Bella stared back, undeterred, and almost smiling. Ellie felt the tingling sensation that had previously indicated the presence of Bella’s protective shield. 

Renesmee reached for Ellie’s hand, silently explaining why the group needed Bella’s protection. Ellie gasped at Nessie’s memory of Jane dropping Edward to the snow-covered ground with merely a glance, and Alec attempting to anesthetize them with his swirling mass of gray fog. Christopher had told her stories of the powers possessed by the Volturi’s guard, but until now, they had seemed more like fairy tales told to children to keep them from misbehaving.

Jane hissed quietly in frustration that her opening assault had been rendered impotent, surveying the group more closely. Her eyes landed on Christopher first, and then on Ellie. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened slightly, revealing a hint of her teeth as her lip curled upward. 

“And who do we have here?” Accusing eyes shot back to Carlisle’s face. “Adding to your numbers, again, Carlisle? One wonders why you continue to amass so many…” Jane sniffed dismissively as if an answer to her question was irrelevant.

“No,” Carlisle said calmly. “They are friends.”

Without warning, Jane was standing only a few feet in front of Ellie and Christopher. Ellie jumped, instinctively pulling Christopher back several steps with her. 

Leering at Ellie, she stood still for several seconds, listening. “This one has a heartbeat. Another bastard hybrid?” Her expression was one of intense disgust tinged with boredom. 

“That’s my wife,” Christopher growled. 

“Easy, Christopher,” Garrett murmured. “Remember what Edward said. They aren’t here for us.”

Jane smiled again, her attention focused on Christopher. “Your friend is wise. Don’t pick unnecessary fights.”

Ellie grabbed Christopher’s arm, clutching herself closer to his body. She could still feel the presence of Bella’s shield, but there was a new sensation. She felt an intense coldness in her spine. It wasn’t the pleasant chill of snow against her skin, but the kind of cold that burns and leaves flesh frostbitten and decayed. Jane blinked several times, and then the sensation dissipated, and again she pouted in frustration. 

“Sister.” One of the caped males spoke. As he removed his hood, Ellie could see that he was the other vampire Nessie warned of in her shared memory. Alec moved forward, placing a hand on Jane’s arm. “We have work to do.”

“If I may inquire,” Carlisle said cautiously, drawing attention away from Christopher. “What is your business here?”

“That is not your concern,” Jane replied coolly. “But rest assured your family is not our target. Unless, of course, you get in our way.”

“That is not our intention, Jane,” Carlisle replied, taking a few slow steps forward, hands held out at his side in a gesture of peace. “I merely wondered if your…mission…was related to an issue that does concern all of us here.”

Edward caught Carlisle’s eye. Christopher and Ellie both saw the subtle nod between them, confirming was Carlisle suspected. The Volturi was also in pursuit of Ellie’s mother. Jane noticed the silent exchange as well, and her eyebrows rose. For the first time since she and her cohorts arrived, she seemed mildly interested in more than finding an excuse to cause someone pain with her harrowing gift. 

“What is it?” she cooed. “We have secrets?” She looked over her shoulder, moving enough of her body to cause her cape to dramatically swoosh around her. “Our friend here, Jonas. He has secrets of his own.” She tilted her head to the side, appraising the unresponsive immortal. “Alec, brother, let’s wake him for a moment, shall we?”

Alec nodded, and the gray fog that had been draped in smoky coils around the restrained man loosened. As the one called Jonas slowly rose his head, Ellie jumped when his head snapped back without warning, his eyes rolling back until only white could be seen. He let out a scream that shook the ground beneath them and made the trees behind them quiver. Ellie’s ears were ringing from the horrific shriek. 

When the screaming stopped, Jane gestured toward his captor. “Afton, please bring him closer.”

Stroking one long, white finger along the man’s face, Jane leaned in close enough to kiss him. But instead, she almost sang his name, holding out the syllables with a sickly saccharine tone. “Jonas.” Holding his head up again, he brushed his hair back from his face as Afton let his arms free. There was no chance he could escape before Jane or Alec incapacitated him again. Blinking his eyes until they focused, he shook his head as if to clear it. 

“Where am I?”

Jane put one hand on her hip, tapping her finger against her chin. “I think the question is more aptly, _who_ are you?” She looked at Christopher, narrowing her eyes as if daring him to challenge her. “Bring the hybrid closer,” she ordered, not breaking her eye contact. Afton appeared at Ellie’s side, but before he could grab her by the elbow, Christopher moved her out of the way. 

“Keep your hands off her,” he snarled. 

“Christopher,” Ellie hissed. “Stop it. Don’t escalate this.” She stepped forward, nervously eyeing Afton. “I’m coming.” She closed the distance by all but a few inches, standing in front of Jane and Jonas, locking her knees to stop them from buckling. 

With another leering grin, Jane held Jonas’ head up. “Look at her,” she whispered. “Doesn’t she look… _familiar_?”

The man stared past her face, refusing to make eye contact, but Ellie understood the meaning behind Jane’s question at once. She’d thought before that her face was nearly a mirror of the pictures of her mother, but she realized as she stood in front of Jonas, the resemblance she now saw was just as significant. 

“Oh my god,” she heard Christopher mutter from behind her, clearly coming to the same conclusion she was. Finally, Jonas met Ellie’s curious stare. 

“Eleanor,” he breathed.

Unable to keep still any longer, Christopher rushed to Ellie’s side. Afton prepared to pounce and pull him back, but Jane waved him away. Christopher bowed his head in as a half-hearted thank you as he was allowed to pull Ellie back several steps. Her body was rigid with shock. She hadn’t said a word, but Christopher knew she was reeling from the realization that her father - who she’d never known anything about her entire life - was now standing before her as a captive. She snaked her arms around his waist, and his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly against his side. 

“Jane,” Edward spoke up, cutting through the tense silence, “what is the meaning of this? Do you know that the woman who has been trespassing here is Ellie’s mother? This untimely visit hardly seems a coincidence.”

Even amid her shock, Ellie could feel Bella flexing her shield, the tingling sensation strengthening as Bella pushed the protective barrier further out. Jane’s glare toward Edward would indeed have been accompanied by a searing pain without his wife’s defense. 

“Always so quick to forget yourself, young Cullen,” snapped Jane. “But, as usual, that annoying little skill of yours is accurate. We are indeed in pursuit of the woman.”

“Darcy,” Jonas offered hoarsely. “Her name is Darcy.”

“What does she want?” All eyes flashed to Ellie’s face, and even she looked surprised by the sudden sound of her voice. “What does she want from _me_?”

“She wants the same thing from you that she wants from me,” Jonas said, trying to shove Afton away as the guard member attempted to restrain him again. “Nothing. She wants us to be nothing.”

Rolling her eyes, Jane explained. “Darcy was brought to Volterra as punishment for committing crimes that threaten the secret. But she escaped.” Turning back to Jonas, she once again reached out to touch his face. “But not before betraying that they had a connection.”

“She framed me!” Jonas cried. “The thoughts she showed to Aro let them think I would have helped her escape.” He spat onto the ground. “I’ve had nothing to do with her since I turned her following Eleanor's birth.”

Ellie stared at him, willing him to say more, and then her eyes flicked to the guard members in their hooded capes. "It was you." The memory of being carried by a faceless figure, cloaked from her vision, finally made sense. “You took me to that orphanage.”

“That is irrelevant!” Jane roared, the sound rippling toward the sky and driving hoards of birds from the safety of the tree branches above them. “This insignificant drama means nothing.” Her boredom rapidly returning, Jane started to turn toward Alex and Demetri to command that they return to their search, but Ellie once again caught her attention. With a dangerous glint in her eye, she pulled on her hood. “Perhaps, dear brother, we should bring along another. Aro is still fascinated by this bastardized vampire species. Maybe he would enjoy a new pet.”

Ellie could feel the rage building in Christopher as he held her, and she silently begged him not to react. Thankfully, she felt Jasper’s calming influence coming over them both, and the tension in Christopher’s muscles started to ease. 

Carlisle cleared his throat, once again stepping closer to the Volturi delegation. “Jane, I really don’t think that is necessary. Actually, I have an alternative suggestion that I was hoping you might agree to.” 

Jane raised an eyebrow, signaling for Carlisle to continue.

“Since we seem to have a common goal - yours in apprehending this Darcy and ours in preventing any further attacks on our respective families - it seems reasonable to form a temporary alliance. If you will.”

“An alliance?” She laughed. “The Volturi do not require any alliances for something as mundane as hunting one vampire.”

“All due respect,” Carlisle countered, “The guard had this woman in their possession once already, and were unable to keep her from escaping.”

“She had inside help!” Jane argued, forgetting her cool, detached composure. Her voice resembled the tone of a petulant teenaged child arguing with their parents.

Jonas roared at the renewed accusation. “Lies! I did not help her!”

“Jane,” Carlisle said quietly, again extending his hands in a peaceful gesture, “I’m simply suggesting that we can be useful. We can help you accomplish your mission, you can go on your way, and we will all go ours.”

“It’s a reasonable suggestion, Sister,” Alex purred. “And the sooner we get this taken care of, the sooner we can return home.”

Ellie could feel Jasper’s mood control pulling back from Christopher. She assumed he wanted him to be fully aware of what was happening now that it seemed Jane was considering the possibility of working together to track Darcy.

“You’re finding her difficult to locate,” Edward called out. “Even for you, Demetri, this one vampire seems to be slippery, no?”

Jane glared at him. “Such insolence.”

Edward shrugged. “Carlisle is right. We have had the opportunity to learn a bit about what she can do, and her specialty seems to be thwarting the senses of supernatural beings.” He cocked an eyebrow toward Demetri. “And the closer you get to her, the harder securing her imprisonment will become.”

“On one condition,” Christopher said suddenly, interrupting the discussion. "We will help you, on one condition."

Another laugh escaped Jane’s throat. Ellie winced at the threat that laid bare in her narrowed eyes. “I see young Cullen is not the only one with a penchant for impudence here.”

Ignoring this, Christopher pressed. He hadn't forgotten Jane's threat to take Ellie away. “We help you find Darcy, and my wife and I remain here, together. You leave us all exactly as you found us.”


	23. Chapter 23

Demetri darted forward, grabbing Christopher by the throat. Turning him around to pull Christopher's arms back at a grotesquely unnatural angle, Demetri forcefully knocked him to his knees. He held Christopher's arms securely while locking his neck in a chokehold. Ellie screamed and lunged forward, but Garrett appeared behind her, holding her arms so she couldn't intervene. 

"Ellie, stay calm," he said quietly in her ear. "They'd love a fight, don't give them one."

"Perhaps you need a reminder," Demetri hissed. Ellie whimpered, trying to stay quiet like Garrett instructed as Demetri yanked against Christopher's neck, causing his head to jolt backward. "This is not a negotiation."

"Please," Ellie cried. "Let him go."

"Demetri, please. Can we try to keep this civil," Carlisle urged, the tone of his verge taking on heightened intensity. "Christopher's concern was only for the safety of his mate; he didn't intend offense."

"I thought your boy back there was the mind reader, Carlisle?" Demetri sneered. "It sounded to me like he was threatening members of the Guard." Ellie jumped at a cracking sound as Demetri tightened his hold on Christopher once more.

Ellie pulled against Garrett's grip on her arms to no avail. "Garrett let me go," she hissed. 

"No way." His hands tightened their hold. "If I let up and you do something stupid, Christopher will quite literally have my head." 

The sound of the front door crashing behind them, and Ellie could see a grin spreading across Garrett's face. 

"What is it?" She struggled again but only made her arms ache from the effort.

"I think," he said slowly, turning to watch Demetri's face as the sound of tearing clothing gave way to the thunder of the wolves' paws digging into the earth, "that negotiations just reopened." 

Leah charged toward Demetri, knocking him and Christopher both to the ground. Christopher rolled away as Leah stood snarling over Demetri, her teeth crashing together inches from his face. With one last growl, Leah's teeth nearly grazing Demetri's icy skin, the enraged wolf slowly backed away, issuing a warning howl as she glared at the rest of the Volturi. 

Christopher stumbled slightly as he got to his feet, but quickly recovered his balance and nodded to Garrett to let Ellie go. She fell forward into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You idiot," she gasped between tears. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry, Els," he whispered. He held her face in his hands and kissed her quickly, then tucked her against his chest. "I'm sorry." 

"Enough of this," Jane growled. "We're wasting time." She glanced at Bella and Edward, and suddenly the evil glint in her eye returned, her teeth catching the gleam of the rising moonlight as she flashed a demented smile. "Perhaps we should split into groups. I'll take the mind reader," she enunciated her reference to Edward like a melody, "and the shield can go with Demetri and Alec."

"Absolutely not," Bella snarled. "I'm going with Edward." 

"Bella, love," Edward's voice was strained as he concentrated on something unheard by anyone else. Ellie looked around and saw that all emotion drained from Alice's face, her eyes staring forward unseeing, a signal that a vision had suddenly come upon her. "I don't think it's going to matter."

"What's happening?" barked Demetri. 

"Darcy isn't waiting anymore," Edward said, his voice as toneless as Alice's face was expressionless, and a second letter they spoke together in haunting unison. "She's coming here." 

Alice's steely expression started to crack, giving way to confusion as she opened her eyes, blinking and leaning into Jasper, who stood beside her. 

"Alice!" He shook her shoulders. "What's happening?"

"It's gone," she gasped. "I could see her. She was running. She was going to break through the trees there," she pointed to the where the tree line met the Cullen's driveway, "but it all went black before I could see how long. And now…" she dug her fingers into her hair, shaking her head. "There's nothing. I can't see anything."

Ellie's body tensed, and she looked around. The wolves whined, glancing between each other and the trees, pacing anxiously. Demetri looked equally perplexed; his skill for tracking seemed to be failing him at the moment.

"Bella?" Ellie whispered. She could still feel the blanket of electric tingles along her arms, indicating the presence of the shield, but she wanted to be sure. "Are you?"

"The shield's still up, Ellie," came her response. 

"Ellie," Christopher whispered, "if we're covered under the shield, why can't Alice see anything?"

It was Edward who answered. "Too much uncertainty right now."

Ellie could feel Christopher, standing behind her now, tensing, ready to run if it was necessary to protect her.

She glanced at Bella again but spoke to Edward first. "Edward, can you hear anything outside of the shield?" He shook his head. "Bella, let me out."

"Ellie, _no_ ," Christopher hissed, gripping her shoulders again. 

"Just for a second. Darcy is getting closer if Demetri's lost her," she ignored Demetri's irritated hiss. "Maybe I can tell..."

Edward nodded. "I'll go with you. See if I can hear anything..."

Edward and Ellie took a few steps forward to give Bella space to retract her protection. Christopher's hands balled into fists as he tried to resist the urge to pull his wife back. She could feel the waves of anxiety coming off of him and turned to catch his eye. 

"Trust me."

Christopher couldn't see the shield as it shifted, but it was clear from the change in their postures the moment it pulled back. Ellie's head snapped to her left. She wrapped her arms around herself as if something was making it harder for her to breathe. 

"I can feel her," she gasped. "She's close."

"Ellie," Christopher called from behind her. "That's enough. It's hurting you."

Ellie shook her head. "No. I think she's getting closer."

"She's trying to keep her thoughts scattered," Edward murmured, concentrating. "She knows you're out here, Ellie. She's trying to figure out how to get closer without..."

Tired of waiting, Jane flew to Ellie's side, grabbing her roughly by the elbow. "Then you can help me draw her out," she snarled. "Enough of this." 

"No!" Christopher cried, but Jane was already disappearing past the tree line, with Christopher on her heels. Within seconds, Garrett and Kate followed him in pursuit. Chaos erupted across the meadow as everyone registered what had just happened. The rest of the Cullens and Denalis gave chase, spreading out into the forest. After running for several minutes, Christopher realized he could no longer catch Ellie's scent and let out a frustrated grow. He smashed a tight fist into a rotting trunk that shattered upon impact. "Jane just made it easier," he snarled as Garrett and Kate caught up to him. "Darcy just has to hide Ellie now, instead of trying to attack all of us at once."

"Relax, we will find her," Garrett said, glancing over his shoulder at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Here comes the cavalry."

"Christopher," Bella's voice reached him before he could see her, but she came to a stop just a few steps from him. "If she's blocking senses, I should be able to help you catch her scent. I can keep my shield over you while we're running; maybe one or two others as well."

"Don't worry about us, Bella." Carlisle nodded forward, indicating it was time to move. "We will follow."

After a second's concentration, Bella raised an eyebrow at Christopher. "Ready?"

* * *

Ellie's arm throbbed from Jane's grip, but the pressure in her rib cage made it nearly impossible to breathe, let along speak to ask for her to please let go. Running was even more of a challenge. She struggled to push her legs as fast as they could go, making a futile effort to keep up with the ancient vampire who was dragging her through the forest. She stumbled more than she ran, and more than once, her feet slipped out from under her altogether. She cried out in pain as Jane ripped her from the ground, continuing to tug her forward.

"Please," Ellie finally wheezed, "I can't…" Jane jerked to a stop, hurling her to the ground. 

"If you can't run, little hybrid, maybe we should see how loud you can scream?"

Ellie scrambled to her feet, pushing past the pain in her ribs as she weighed how quickly she could run on her own to escape.

"Oh no, you don't," Jane cooed, as she dropped into a slightly crouched posture before moving around Ellie in a circle at dizzying speed. "You wouldn't make it one foot before I caught you."

"Darcy." Ellie winced as the pain in her ribcage flamed. It felt like fire her searing from the inside out. "She's getting closer."

Jane smiled. "Good." 

Without warning, a new pain rocked through Ellie's whole body. She screamed, howling in agony and grabbing her head in her hands. It felt like her skull was breaking apart and her spinal cord was being shredded inch by inch. Ellie's heart pounded so hard beneath her chest; she could feel the rhythm becoming irregular until the dizziness forced her to her knees. Slowly, everything around her faded to black. 

She didn't know how long she was out, but as consciousness returned, she struggled to get to her feet, using a nearby tree as leverage. Ellie cowered behind the trunk, furiously trying to blink her vision clear. Blurry eyes revealed Jane and Darcy's figures as they toed a circular line around one another, crouched and slowly bouncing on the balls of their feet, ready to strike. 

Darcy flashed a sick smile at Jane's apparent failure at using her paralyzing power. 

"You can't run forever," Jane cooed. 

Darcy tilted her head to the side as their tense dance continued. "You're not so scary without your witchy firepower and your back up, are you?"

Jane roared with fury, her eyes looking around wildly as if expecting Demetri or Alec to reach them. 

Laughing, Darcy shook her head. "It's just us girls. I made sure Demetri would lead them in circles." She straightened her posture, abruptly halting the predatory rhythm of their movements. "And now, it's your turn."

Ellie squinted, trying to clear her vision, and caught a glimpse of Jane's face, twisted in panic as one by one her senses shut down. Once Darcy was sure Jane could not see or hear what came next, she turned her attention to Ellie, teeth bared as she cocked her head and smiled. Ellie put her arms out in front of her face as the woman she'd once longed to meet came hurtling toward her.

"Please," Ellie whimpered as Darcy yanked Ellie by the hair, dragging her back into the clearing, angling her head, exposing her throat. "Why are you doing this?"

Darcy bent her head down so their eyes met, her fingers pulling Ellie's hair tighter. "You aren't supposed to exist. You almost killed me. Jonas promised me, as I lay dying, waiting for his venom to transform me into a monster like him, that he would…dispose of you."

She spat on the ground. She watched as Ellie's eyes widened in fear, a depraved grin spreading across her face.

"I thought he loved me," Darcy mused as if casually reminiscing of love gone wrong. "He promised to turn me, but then there was _you_. And after you tore my body apart, I thought he'd lived up to his promise to get rid of you so that we could be together. But he abandoned me after I became like him. He couldn't love me like _this_." 

Ellie cried out as Darcy's grip on her hair tightened again. "He said he couldn't love me after what I _made_ him do. Imagine my surprise when years later, there were whispers of half-human vampires. Including one that, according to an immortal I met in the midwest, walked among humans and bore a striking resemblance to me."

"But how? I thought no one knew about hybrids..."

Darcy laughed. "Most don't, it's true. But there are those that have had the idea and created hybrids...intentionally."

Ellie's body started to shake uncontrollably. "Anyway, when the Volturi were planning an inquiry for a supposed vampire child. And wouldn't you know, Jonas joined the guard to be a part of the proceedings. No one believed that Carlisle Cullen had turned a human child. It was a ruse, of course. But the idea of another hybrid child existing, I knew it would be too much for Jonas to ignore. So I followed him as he joined the Volturi guard when they added to their numbers, and when Jonas headed east after the inquiry disbanded, I followed him again. I found it very curious that he burned an orphanage to the ground the next day." 

Darcy's eyes darkened and narrowed, and a chill went through Ellie's spine as her face came closer. "Or maybe it wasn't so random." She ran her nose along Ellie's carotid artery, inhaling. "It's a shame that hybrid blood doesn't smell appetizing." She met Ellie's gaze one last time before sinking her teeth into Ellie's neck and then tossed her to the ground. Ellie crumpled, the back of her head colliding with a large, jagged rock embedded in the earth. The last thing Ellie felt as everything disappeared was the wet, sticky, warmth of her own blood. 

* * *

Ellie's scream echoed through the forest. When the sound reached Christopher, he stopped suddenly as if he'd run into an invisible wall. "Ellie," he gasped. Shaking his head clear, he forced his feet forward, leaning into the senses preserved by the presence of Bella's shield. Terror rocked through him when he realized that Ellie's scent had become more potent, and not just because they were closing in.

"Carlisle," he yelled, looking over his shoulder as they ran. "She's hurt. I can smell her blood."

Christopher could see the grim concern on Carlisle's face, and it only made him push his feet faster against the ground beneath him. Minutes passed like hours, but finally, the scent of Ellie's blood was so strong Christopher knew he was close. Behind him, a murmur of recognition erupted as the others realized they could now smell it too. Something had changed; their senses were no longer under attack. 

A small clearing finally came into view, and the pursuing vampires could see Darcy and Jane locked in a standoff - both women crouched and circling.

Christopher ignored the standoff, rushing past them to where Ellie lay crumpled against the rocky ground. 

"Oh god," he cried at the sight of her blood pooled around her. The thick red liquid filled the fissures in the boulder, where it shattered from Ellie's skull. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle was already kneeling beside Ellie before Christopher finished calling his name. "We need to slow this bleeding," he said quickly, and Christopher yanked his shirt off over his head, holding it to Ellie's neck. 

"Ellie," Christopher whispered, brushing his fingers across her cheek as Carlisle checked her pulse and breathing, and examined quickly for other injuries. Ellie's eyes fluttered, blinking several times.

Ellie coughed, struggling to pull in a breath. "Christopher..." she managed. He could hear the blood gurgling in her throat as she tried to breathe. 

"I'm here, love. Don't talk."

She groaned, reaching up with a shaky hand. "My head." Christopher caught her wrist before she could tangle her fingers in the mass of bloodied hair. 

"I know, baby. We're going to take care of it." 

"Christopher," Carlisle said urgently. "We have to get her out of here."

At this, Christopher started to scoop her up into his arms, ready to run as fast as he could for the house, but Ellie's widened eyes made him pause.

"Chris, behind you," she gasped. 

Christopher looked over his shoulder in time to see Darcy, preparing to lunge toward them. Another figure came flying forward, catching Darcy by the neck and flipping her backward, sending her crashing against the massive trunk of an ancient tree. Jonas snarled, preparing to attack again as she jumped to her feet.

"Aro might want you alive," he growled, "but I'm here to make sure you burn."

"You," Darcy hissed, resuming the circling dance she'd been engaged in before, only this time it was Jonas who took the lead. He lurched forward, catching her by her hair and smashing her face back into another tree. 

Jane had recovered herself, and with a menacing glare, her eyes narrowed toward Jonas's back. "I _said_ she comes back _alive_." Jane's power failed her again, and Bella smiled and waved from across the clearing. She could see Demetri, Alec, and Afton approaching, but the Cullen and Denali clans now formed a line that blocked their passage, denying them the ability to interfere. 

Jonas wasn't going to waste his opportunity or the leverage he'd gained. With one foot pressing Darcy's head into the ground, he secured her arms behind her back.

"I made a promise after I turned you, Darcy. When I realized what a mistake I'd made." He ripped her arms away from her body. "I promised myself I would keep our child safe from you." The sound of metallic skin and rock-hard bone tearing and breaking ripped through the air as he twisted off her head, tossing the pieces in a pile and setting them ablaze with a simple pocket lighter. "This is me keeping that promise." 


	24. Chapter 24

The run back to the house was a blur in Christopher’s memory. Every labored breath that Ellie took made him run faster until his legs burned from the effort. Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Renesmee returned with them while the rest remained in the clearing. There they would stay until they were confident the Volturi delegation was gone. Christopher stood aside after laying Ellie on the stretcher, allowing Carlisle and Rosalie to get to work, with Renesmee standing at the ready to fetch tools and provide assistance.

Christopher lost his sense of specific details in the moment, his consciousness overwhelmed with the mundane sounds of drawers opening and closing, scissors cutting fabric away from Ellie’s body, tubes being unwound and connected, and electrodes being applied to her skin. The room was full of strange scents that mixed with the potent aroma of Ellie’s blood; plastics, metals, and adhesives all combined in the air that surrounded him. A firm hand on Christopher's shoulder shook him out of his distracted state.

“Chris," Emmett said in his deep timbre, "you should get some air.”

Christopher blinked and looked over at Emmett. It suddenly occurred to Christopher why Emmett had been tagged to come along: to keep him out of the way. Seeing there would be no use in arguing, he nodded and let Emmett nudge him toward the stairs.

Outside on the porch, Emmett raised an eyebrow and jerked his head toward the trees. “Let’s hunt.”

“Emmett, I shouldn’t leave…” Christopher protested weakly, but his throat burned at the thought of feeding. He swallowed back the rising venom.

Patting Christopher’s arm, Emmett shook his head. “Carlisle or Rose will call with any updates. We won’t go far, and I’ll bet Ellie wouldn’t want you up here, making yourself crazy. Plus, newbie vegetarians have to hunt more often, or it gets a little tricky.”

“Fine,” Christopher said, setting his mouth in a straight line. He gestured for Emmett to lead the way. “After you.”

True to his word, Emmett kept them close to the property, tracking a nearby herd of deer, rather than expanding the search for something more appealing.

“I can’t exactly remember broccoli,” Emmett quipped as they caught sight of the feeding animals, “but I’d compare deer to broccoli.” With a shrug, he leaned into a crouch, preparing to strike, and Christopher followed suit. “But, it gets the job done.”

It took a few of the small deer to satisfy each of them, but it didn't take long for them to finish feeding. As they brushed themselves off, Emmett grinned.

“Better?”

Grudgingly, Christopher nodded. “Yes, actually.” He could feel his anxiety easing slightly, and the fire in his throat was only a mild ember compared to the blaze that erupted when Emmett suggested they hunt. As they started to turn back, footsteps made them pause and exchange a curious look as they both realized the scent of whoever was approaching was not one of the Cullens or the Denalis. It was Jonas.

“Please,” he appealed as he came into view, his hands held high. “I only have a few moments.” His eyes settled on Christopher’s face. “I need to speak with you.”

Christopher tilted his head slightly. “Did they let you go?”

Jonas shook his head. “No. I’m returning to Volterra as their captive. But Jasper helped me, er, _convince_ Jane to let me find you.”

He reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked like an old journal. Holding the book in his palm and running the fingers of his other hand over the cover, he looked down as he spoke.

“She’s alive?”

Christopher cleared his throat, caught off guard by the question. “Yes.”

Jonas sighed, a faint hint of relief washing over his face. “Good.” His eyes once again met Christopher’s. “I don’t have time to explain everything. But I’ve written down as much as I could. I’m sure by now you both know that someone was...keeping tabs on her, as they say?”

Christopher nodded. “She’s always suspected. Even before we met. The orphanage fire kind of made it fairly obvious, though.”

With a small smile, Jonas nodded. “I couldn’t afford to be more explicit, but I wanted her to be careful. I knew one day...” He paused, and his expression darkened. “She will be safe now.”

He held the frail book out to Christopher. “I want you both to read this. I hope...” Trailing off, he looked away as Christopher took the book and carefully opened it and flipped through pages of neatly written script. Every page was full of notes. “I hope it gives her some answers.”

“Thank you,” Christopher murmured, still staring at the pages. Forcing himself to look up, Jonas nodded and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Ellie groaned, and the hospital bed creaked as she tried to move. She found moving rather tricky, thanks to the array of tubes and wires attached to her chest and arms, and a blinding throbbing in her head. Before Ellie opened her eyes, her fingers lightly touched the space between her neck and shoulder, feeling the medical gauze and tape instead of skin. Forcing her eyes open, she cringed against the bright light.

“Ellie.”

Blinking, she tried to focus her eyes in the direction of Christopher’s voice, and it was then that she recognized the feeling of his hand holding one of hers.

“Chris,” she breathed. “What...” Her whole body ached, and she could barely summon the strength to push air through her throat.

“Shh, Els,” Christopher whispered. He brushed his thumb over her lips. “Don’t try to talk too much.”

Ellie shook her head. “What happened?” she insisted. “Is she…?”

Christopher looked down, wincing as he remembered watching as Ellie’s mother was pulled apart and burned. “Darcy’s gone. For good.”

“And…?”

“Jonas…” Christopher sighed, plucking a book bound with soft leather from the bedside table. “He went willingly with Jane and her sidekicks.” He rested the journal against her stomach, watching as she rested her fingers against the cover as Jonas had done earlier.

“He gave me this,” Christopher said softly. He opened the book held it up so she could scan the pages with her still-tired eyes.

“I know this handwriting…” Her brows pulled together as she struggled to focus. “I’ve seen it before.” Her eyes flashed to Christopher’s. “Do you remember…when I told you that someone wrote to me in 1979 that Sister Catherine was dying?”

Christopher nodded. He’d already read that part of the journal.

“I didn’t know who it was that sent the letter…”

“There’s a lot in there, Els. Don’t try and read it all now…” Christopher took the book and set it back on the table. “We can talk about it all when you get your strength back.”

He swept a few pieces of her hair back from her forehead and then placed her left hand, between both of his own. Running a thumb over her wedding band, he let out a shaky breath. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get to you sooner.”

Ellie weakly shook her head. “No…you got there in time.”

“Barely.” He propped his elbows against the bed, his head bent over his folded hands. He took a deep breath and then looked up, leaning forward to kiss her on the top of her head. “I should have been quicker. I should have stopped Jane…”

“Christopher, stop…” She opened her hand, wedging her fingers between his to link them together. “ _I’m_ an idiot. I never should have given Jane the opportunity.” She summoned as much strength as she could to make her voice stronger. “I love you.”

Christopher smiled, kissing her fingertips. “I love you. More than I could ever possibly tell you.” He leaned back against the chair, eyeing the bags hanging from the IV pole next to him. “Carlisle will be back soon to give you more blood.”

Ellie turned her head with a furrowed brow to examine the IV bags before stretching out her arms and feeling the electrodes stuck to her chest.

As if on cue, Carlisle descended the stairs. “Hello, Ellie,” he said with a smile. Christopher stood as Carlisle hung a new blood bag, attaching it to a tube connected to Ellie's arm. “It turns out that hybrid blood is easily transfusable. I had tested samples from Nessie and Nahuel many years ago, and there were no compatibility issues then. You seem to be accepting Renesmee’s blood without any issue.”

“Mm,” Ellie mumbled, “good to know.”

Carlisle sat in the chair vacated by Christopher, trying to make it so Ellie could see him without straining to look up. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? Everything hurts.”

With a smile, Carlisle nodded. “I expected as much. May I look at your neck?” She consented, and he carefully peeled back the bandage. “Well, the good news is you heal nearly as fast as Jacob. There’s no longer an open wound.”

“And the bad news?” Ellie eyed him with concern.

“Because of the venom…there will be a scar.”

“Just tell them an angry puppy bit you,” Renesmee piped up from the stairs. “It worked for Buffy.”

Ellie let out a short barking sound that was more of a rough cough than a laugh, and then wrapped her arms around herself in pain. “Don’t make me laugh,” she groaned.

“Sorry.” Ness came to a stop at the end of the bed. “You look a little better. Not quite as bedsheet-white.” She glanced at Carlisle, holding out her arm. “Mom said you wanted me?”

Carlisle shook his head slightly, smiling at his granddaughter. “If you don’t mind. Have a seat,” he indicated a chair on the opposite side of the room, “and I’ll be right with you.”

“Well,” Carlisle turned his attention back to Ellie. “Angry puppy bite aside,” he winked, “I think you will feel much better in a day or so. But, only if you rest.”

“Yes, doctor,” Ellie replied, a faint smile across her lips before a yawn took over. Christopher reclaimed his seat and her hand. She looked up at him, studying his eyes. “You’ve hunted,” she said with a sleepy smile.

Christopher chuckled. “Emmett wasn’t going to take no for an answer.”

“Good,” Ellie said. She moaned as she tried to reposition herself in the bed. “Ouch.”

“Stop fidgeting, Els.” Christopher could see her eyelids starting to droop and smelled the pain medication that Carlisle had slipped into her IV. He pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead. “Be a good patient and get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake.”

* * *

_Twelve Days Later_

“Can I ask a question?” Ellie poked the fire with a long stick before looking across the flames at Garrett. She leaned forward with her elbows propped on her knees as she sat cross-legged on the cold ground next to Christopher.

His hand rested at the base of her neck, his thumb absently grazing over the twin crescents that now scarred her skin. In the nearly two weeks since the attack that left Ellie temporarily battered but permanently scarred, she was all but completely healed. The couples were now making their way through Canada en route to Alaska as they had planned. In the days leading up to the trip, Kate and Ellie watched with amusement as their mates poured over maps, debating a series of stops in remote Canadian forests to camp and along the way.

“We could all use a little fun, no?” Garrett had quipped when Ellie had first asked what exactly they were conspiring about.

Now, after several hours of driving, they sat quietly around a small fire, enjoying the stars and the peaceful company. It seemed strange to Ellie to be part of such a small group all of a sudden. While part of her missed the boisterous Cullen household, the calm stillness was a welcome change.

“Of course,” Garrett replied.

Ellie bit her lip, not sure if she was about to open a minefield, but after reading excerpts from Jonas’s journal, she had to know. “You knew me,” she said, letting the sentence hang in the air and watching Kate’s expression warily. Garrett and Kate exchanged a meaningful glance, and she took his hand. Ellie felt reassured that this was something they’d already addressed. “When the Volturi came to accuse the Cullens…you already knew a half-vampire existed, as a fully grown adult.”

“Els…” Christopher said quietly, placing a cautionary hand against her back.

“No, Christopher,” Garrett said, holding up his hand. “This is a fair question.” Another long glance passed between the Denali pair before Garrett cleared his throat, considering his words. “There were reasons that I held my tongue. Darcy was right about something…and I suspect Jonas was aware of this too,” he eyed the tent behind them where he knew Ellie kept the journal her father had left her.

“There were murmurs among travelers like myself that the Volturi was looking for a reason to strike a large coven. Knowing Carlisle and his history with them, it seemed likely to me that his family was the target of Aro’s little game. When I was called upon to support them, I didn’t hesitate.” He grinned at Christopher. “You know how I feel about lawless leaders.”

Christopher chuckled, nodding his head.

“Essentially,” Garrett continued, “I didn’t want to implicate either of you. I didn’t want to drag you into someone else’s mess.” He pulled Kate’s hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “I had to confess this to Kate as soon as we were in the clear. With what happened to Irina…”

Kate shook her head sadly. “I don’t think it would have changed the outcome,” she said quietly, offering a small smile toward Ellie. “Even if Garrett had brought you into it, your existence, and your ability to function so well for so long among humans — it only would have served to further invalidate the Volturi’s case. Perhaps they would have reacted more harshly, killing more or even all of us if they had been more effectively humiliated.” She took in a deep breath, held it for a second, and let it go. “Irina unwittingly set herself up to take the fall for Aro’s malignant desire — and failure — to increase his power.”

Ellie’s eyes were wide, and she blinked away a stray tear. “I’m so sorry about your sister, Kate.”

Kate smiled, and Garrett pulled her closer, kissing her hair.

“Does Carlisle know?”

This question gave them both pause, and Ellie could feel the tension in their hesitation. “We talked to him just before we left New Hampshire,” Garrett said slowly, nudging one of the logs that hadn’t yet been added to the fire with his foot. “He was…understanding, as you might expect. Edward…not so much.”

Kate clapped her hands against her legs and jumped to her feet. “Edward will come around. Protecting family,” she said, emphasizing the word and eyeing Christopher and Ellie both with intention in her amber eyes, “is complicated. As he well knows.” She held out her hand to Garrett; he was already standing beside her. “I need a run. Come with?”

As they disappeared into the night, Christopher pulled Ellie closer, cupping her face with his hands. She turned to face him, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips.

“You have a very good friend in him,” she said quietly.

With a smile, he brushed her cheeks with his thumbs, bringing his lips back to hers. “He didn’t stay quiet for me, Ellie. He loves you like a sister. He did it for us.”

Ellie leaned against him, with her back to his chest. He leaned back against a fallen log behind him so she could recline a bit more, grabbing a blanket he’d brought from the tent and settling it over her.

“For family,” she added sleepily, her eyes growing heavy.

She could feel Christopher’s deep chuckle vibrating through his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. “Family,” he agreed.


	25. Chapter 25

When Ellie awoke, she found herself snuggly tucked into a thick sleeping bag. Trying to stretch, she struggled to free her arms, before giving up. She glancing around the tent to find Christopher watching from beside her. Unable to see his smirk behind the journal Jonas had given them, she could make out the mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

"Need a little help?" 

"Yes, please." 

She lay still until he tugged the zipper down and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. With free arms, she propped herself up on her elbow, watching as Christopher returned his attention to the pages in front of him. 

"You know," he mused, "there are so many times when he was so close."

Ellie reached out, wordlessly asking to see what part he was reading. They'd both read the book cover-to-cover in the days following the attack. Christopher had confessed that he hadn't waited for her to read it first. He poured through it as she slept in the Cullen's basement medical suite, the rhythmic beeping of her monitors keeping time with the words as he read. He'd worried that she would be upset at not having the chance to absorb her father's writings first, but she surprised him with her initial reluctance to read for herself. She peppered him with questions instead. When he finally nudged the book back toward her to see Jonas's musings with her own eyes, she'd chewed her bottom lip and looked away. It was a few days before he'd returned to the basement after she'd kicked him out to get some fresh air and found her timidly flipping through the pages, reading sporadic excerpts and observations about her life through the eyes of a stranger. 

He held the book out to her as she pulled her legs out from the sleeping bag. She laid the journal in her lap, and he scooted himself closer to re-read the passage he pointed out from over her shoulder. 

_When I returned to Madison in July 1980_ , the entry marked August 4 of that same year read, _I was surprised to find that Eleanor had left her post at the medical school. The personnel office could only tell me she'd departed after the spring semester's conclusion and left no forwarding information. However, I happened upon someone who recognized Eleanor's name, claiming to be a colleague. The woman suggested that she had gone with a man she had met only a few months before._

Ellie looked up at Christopher, the corner of her lip quirking upward to form a smirk. "Sounds rather scandalous." Giggling, she mimed clutching imaginary pearls to her chest in feigned shock as Christopher waggled his eyebrows menacingly. Turning her attention back to the book, she shook her head and closed it.

"You know," she said quietly, staring at the cover as she set it aside, "I understand why he never approached me." Christopher watched her face as she sat quietly for several moments, winding and unwinding a slightly knotted strand of hair around her finger as she worked through her thoughts. When she drew in a long breath to speak, her eyes flashed back to his. "But…" She snatched the book back up from the floor of the tent, flipping open to the next page and smacking her hand against the book. "For god's sake, he followed us to Pennsylvania. We had just gotten married, and he was lurking around the town where we lived. If he was right there even when it was so goddamn dangerous for _her_ to find me, he couldn't have at least said hello?"

She threw the book this time, but Christopher lurched forward fast enough to catch it. Jonas had written in the same journal since moments after Ellie's birth, and the decades of use had taken a toll on the book. He tucked it safely in Ellie's bag and turned his attention back to his wife. 

"Els," he murmured, holding out his arms and beckoning her to sit in his lap. She crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head against his shoulder. 

She rested one of her hands against his chest, his shirt wrinkling under the grip of her fingers. "I should just be grateful that he didn't kill me as a baby. That he…" Her muffled voice trailed off as she burrowed her face more tightly against him.

“That he was there to save you." 

He felt her shrug, and he ran one hand along the length of her hair. Her breath danced across his neck for a few minutes before she spoke. "I'm ridiculous, aren't I?"

"No, love. You're not ridiculous at all." Wrapping his arms more tightly around her, his lips brushed against her hairline, just above her forehead. "I'd be even more worried about you if you didn't feel conflicted. Your entire world has been completely upended over just a few weeks."

"Hm." Ellie inhaled deeply, her fingers brushing against the exposed skin just below his collarbone until she reached the edge of his shirt. She tugged against the fabric, loosening the first fastened button and trailing further along his sternum. He didn't stop her, so Ellie let her fingers repeat the motion, tugging open the next button before shifting her body in his lap, so her legs straddled his. Her fingers curled themselves into his hair, and she pulled his face close to hers. "Not my _whole_ world," she whispered. Her breath fanned across his face, one eyebrow quirking up suggestively when his eyes met hers. "I still have you."

A quiet growl rose from Christopher's throat as he cupped her face in his hands, holding her gaze. "You will _always_ have me, Ellie." With a sideways grin, Ellie pressed a kiss against his neck, her tongue darting out to taste his skin. His eyes rolled back slightly as her mouth left a hot trail along his throat, across his jawline, and eventually arriving at the corner of his lips. "Els," he murmured. His hands reclaimed her face, pushing her back as gently as possible. "I'm not sure…"

"Christopher," she whispered, wriggling out of his grip and reconnecting their mouths in a kiss. "Garrett and Kate will be gone until morning."

He groaned, returning her kiss, struggling to resist the urge to lay her back against the sleeping bag and satisfy them both. "Els," he said again, turning his face slightly in the hopes that air would help him think more clearly. 

Ellie unwound her fingers from his hair, sitting back slightly on his lap. She scrubbed the back of her hand against her mouth, holding it there as she studied his face. "Chris," she said quietly. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm just not sure that's a good idea right now." His brows pulled together, but his eyes were wide. She could see the hope on his face that she wouldn't misunderstand. Unfortunately, she couldn't hide her confusion at his rejection. "Ellie." His hands softened against her face, holding her still as he pressed a much more chaste kiss against her lips. "Please, don't get the wrong idea."

"Then please, enlighten me as to what the right idea is."

She climbed out of his lap and pulled her knees to her chest. 

Christopher dragged a hand through his hair, squeezing his eyes closed and taking a few deep breaths. "Look, Els, I'm sorry." He opened his eyes. "I just…" His gaze lingered on her face and then dropped lower to the scar on her neck. Ellie could feel her skin flaming as embarrassment tinged with confusion burned through her. 

"Is it the stupid scar? I know it's ugly, and I know it makes me look different and—"

"Ellie." Christopher was kneeling in front of her then, holding the hand that had reflexively tried to shield the crescent marks from view. He kissed the fingertips that had laid across the scar and then pressed his lips to the eternal reminder of the moment she could have died. He took another deep breath. "It's not the damn scar, Ellie." She jumped slightly as he raised his voice. "I nearly lost you two weeks ago." When he met her eyes again, he silently begged her to understand. 

"Chris," she breathed, reaching up to touch his face, and brushing her thumb across his cheekbone. "You didn't lose me. I'm right here. I'm here because of _you_. And you have _never_ hurt me." She rose up on her knees so she could kiss his forehead. "I miss you."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm right here, Els."

"You know that's not what I mean." She put her other hand on the back of his neck as he turned his face to kiss her palm. "I'm so sorry, Chris."

"For what? Almost dying?"

“Kind of. Yeah." 

A dark chuckle slipped through his lips. "I take it back. You _are_ ridiculous."

Ellie pulled back, chancing a look at his face. The faintest hint of a grin started to form on his lips, and she kissed the corner of his mouth that twitched upward. She took his hands, pulling on them slightly as she laid back down against the pillow, urging him to move with her. He set his mouth back in a firm line, but he didn't argue. As she snaked her arms around his neck again, he let his hips apply only the slightest pressure against hers, keeping his weight balanced with his elbows pressed against the floor of the tent. His face hovered above hers. 

"Christopher MacDonald," she said with a sigh when he wouldn't let her pull his face back to hers. "Are you honestly telling me you don't want to?"

"Of course I _want_ to," he scoffed. "But…"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as he stubbornly held himself over her. "You were standing right there when Carlisle said I could 'resume normal activities.' Do you know what that is doctor code for?"

His steely expression started to crack. Ellie saw the corners of his lips twitching, but he only acknowledged her question by raising his eyebrows. Uncrossing her arms, Ellie slid her hands across his chest and over his ribs until they found purchase against his back. 

She kissed his jaw, and at last, she felt his arms starting to relax as he slowly lowered himself over her.

"Ellie…" 

She could see the conflict in his eyes; desire, need, and trauma all blended together. He could see the same in her face, and the connection that had bound them together so many years ago pulsed between their bodies. 

"I know." 

Kissing him gently, she ran her hands along the length of his back, tugging his shirt until she could slide beneath the hem, feeling his skin beneath her fingertips.

* * *

It was just after sunrise when the sound of Garrett and Kate's approaching footsteps reached the tent. Christopher, lying propped up on one elbow, dragging his fingertips up and down Ellie's bare arm, smiled at his wife.

"We should probably get dressed, love." He jerked his head slightly toward the sound of their returning travel companions. Ellie sighed and threw back the sleeping bag that Christopher had fully unzipped to use as a blanket, but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him. His hand twisted in her hair, holding the back of her head and bringing her face back to his. The intensity of his kiss took her by surprise. "In a minute."


	26. Chapter 26

Stifling a yawn, Ellie shoved her hair back over her shoulder and bent down to unhook the base of the tent from its anchors as the four travelers began to break camp. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kate stepping into view, crouching down to work on the opposite side from where Ellie had started. 

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" 

A light pink flush crept across Ellie's cheeks as she caught Kate's eye. Kate smirked and looked back down to pull the stakes from the ground. Together they made short work of taking down the tent and repacking the pieces. As Ellie hoisted the pack over her shoulder to toss in the open trunk of Kate and Garrett's car, Kate strolled over to where Christopher and Garrett were hunched over a map spread across the hood, plotting the next leg of their route.

"Ready to go, boys?" Kate rested an elbow against Garrett's shoulder, and Ellie came to stand beside Christopher, peeking around him to spy the route they had decided on. 

"Just about, Sparky," Garrett replied, tugging on a strand of Kate's blond hair. 

With a roll of her eyes, Kate caught Ellie's gaze. "I have an idea. Why don't you two," she gestured between Garrett and Christopher, "ride together. Ellie and I will ride in the other car." Kate waited for Ellie's nod of agreement. While Christopher was distracted by Kate, Ellie snuck her hand deep in his front pocket. 

His head whipped around to face her, and he closed his fingers around her forearm. "Can I help you with something, Els?" He cocked an eyebrow, confusion and amusement played across his face. Ellie wordlessly withdrew her hand, grinning widely as she held up the car key she'd retrieved. She looked over Christopher's shoulder at Kate, who nodded appreciatively.

"I'll drive."

Garrett shrugged with a laugh, kissing Kate quickly before gathering the maps and refolding them neatly. Christopher, still slightly bewildered by the sudden change in the transportation arrangements, caught Ellie by her hips before she could walk away to finish loading the trunk. 

"What?" She looked up at him through her lashes, eyes wide and innocent as he slid her over a few steps, pressing her body against the driver's side door.

Her fingers curled around the edges of his front pockets, pulling him closer. He growled his answer, his mouth covering hers, forcing her lips open to him as he kissed her hungrily. When his mouth moved away from hers, his lips brushed along her jaw, his tongue darting out to taste her skin and leaving a cool trail down her neck, stopping just above her scar. His hands slid from her hips to her lower back, dropping lower to slide inside the back pockets of her jeans. Ellie arched her head back as his fingers gave an insistent squeeze. 

Her mouth opened slightly, and he flashed a deviously crooked grin as she sighed his name. He bent his head to kiss her once more before pulling away almost entirely, leaving only two fingers beneath her jaw. Ellie whimpered at his sudden withdrawal, her eyes narrowing and her expression morphing into a scowl as he winked and let his hand drop to his side. The trunk lid slammed, and Ellie jumped from the sudden noise and the vibration of the car door she still leaned against. Standing up straight and pressing her hands down against her slightly creased shirt, she blinked a few times, tearing her eyes from Christopher's face. 

"If you're quite finished making out against my car," Garrett said, the sound of his voice startling Ellie once more, "I think we're all set here." 

Ellie looked up again at Christopher, who watched her with a wild gleam in his eye as the flush of embarrassment rose over her chest, neck, and cheeks. With the key still in hand, she turned to walk toward the other car, but he caught her wrist, pulling her back to him for a much more appropriate goodbye. With one chaste kiss, he cupped her face in his hands. 

"We'll lead." She could hear the husky vibration in his deep voice that always made her heart skip. "Please," he implored, "be careful."

* * *

When Ellie slid into the driver's seat a few seconds later, Kate was already waiting for her on the passenger side. The blonde Denali watched Ellie wordlessly adjust the seat and the mirrors, correcting for the height difference between her and Christopher. As Ellie shifted the car into gear, following Garrett's lead as he began to wind their path away from their campsite, Kate grinned out the window, letting a low whistle slip through her lips.

With a raised eyebrow, Ellie shot a sideways glance at her. "What?" 

Kate's head turned, a smile widening across her face. "That was something back there." She laughed at Ellie's renewed blush. "I thought we were going to have put that tent back up for a second there."

"Ha, ha," Ellie murmured, but she couldn't contain a moment of real laughter. When she quieted, however, her thoughts turned to the intensity of that moment. "He is a bit…leery…of letting me out of his sight at the moment." 

"Understandably," Kate said quietly. Ellie only nodded, her fingers tightening on the steering wheel as she turned onto an access road that would eventually lead them back to the highway. Heavy clouds hung in the sky, and with the windows opened slightly, she could smell the aroma of impending snowfall. Cold air blew through Ellie's hair as they picked up speed, drawing her back out of her thoughts. Seeking to lighten the mood, Kate slapped her hands against her thighs and then rubbed her palms together, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "That kind of brings me to why I suggested that we switch up the carpool arrangements."

Ellie, eyes locked on the road around her, easily keeping pace with Garrett and Christopher ahead of them, broke her gaze to catch a glimpse of Kate's face. "Oh?"

Kate nodded. "It occurs to me," she said, with one long finger laid against her chin, "that aside from your brief stay with our dear cousins, you and Christopher have spent the last four decades give-or-take, mostly on your own."

Ellie confirmed Kate's assessment with a laugh and a nod, starting to sense where the conversation was headed.

"I thought this might be a good opportunity to break you into your new routine, living full-time with a bunch of other vampires."

"I think I got a pretty good preview with the Cullens, Kate," Ellie said skeptically. Kate shook her head.

"Most of that time was under some kind of duress." She let her words hang in the air for a moment, her tone brightening when she spoke again. "Now, we get to have some real fun." Shifting in her seat, so her back was against the door, one leg bent to rest on the seat, Kate leaned her chin against her hand, her elbow pressed to her knee. She eyed Ellie expectantly. "Girl talk."

Ellie groaned, but Kate wasn't deterred. 

"Oh, come on," she said. "We'll start with something easy. How was your night?" 

A sharp burst of laughter escaped Ellie's lips, and she tapped her fingers nervously against the steering wheel. "That is starting easy?" It occurred to her then that Kate and Garrett must have noticed the tension between Ellie and Christopher over the first few days of their travels. Kate's eyebrows shot up as if she knew what Ellie was thinking. 

"You're welcome, by the way."

"Wait, that's why you guys left?" Ellie thought back to before she'd fallen asleep against Christopher's chest in front of the fire the previous night. She had just assumed Kate needed to get some space after their conversation about the Volturi and her sister. 

Kate shrugged. "There was a heaviness between you two. Again, understandably." Her smile returned. "But it seemed to be noticeably different this morning. When we got back, it seemed as if you two were...working out some of that stress."

Shaking her head, Ellie couldn't believe she was about to discuss her sex life. But she suddenly felt like it wasn't that weird. Ellie had never really had close female friends to gossip with. It was only when she caught Kate's knowing smile in the corner of her eye that Ellie realized she'd just spoken that realization out loud. 

"I thought as much," Kate said. She gestured with her hand for Ellie to go on. 

"Ugh." Ellie scrubbed the heel of her palm across her forehead, pressing her foot on the brake to slow down as the red lights on the back of Garrett's car lit up. They urged their vehicles through a lane change required by road crews that had shut down the highway's right side. When they had cleared the brief slowdown, Ellie took a deep breath.

"I suppose," she said slowly, aware that Kate was hanging on her every word, "that I _should_ thank you for last night. I didn't intend to push him as hard I did, but…" Ellie's teeth pressed into her bottom lip, a small smile creeping across her lips as she shot a look at Kate. "I _really_ had to badger him."

Kate giggled. "I will have to tell Garrett he was right."

Ellie laughed and rolled her eyes. She was quiet for a few moments, remembering the instant when she finally felt the tension ease between Christopher's shoulders, his lips pressed to the scar on her neck, his hips pushing urgently into hers. A brief shiver danced along her spine as she forced herself to focus, squeezing the wheel as a reminder of the present moment. 

"I think…" Ellie cleared her throat as her thoughts started to clear. "I think we're both pretty traumatized, to be honest."

She noted that Kate's expression had changed from eager to sympathetic, a deep understanding in her eyes. 

"Obviously, I have enough professional understanding of trauma," Ellie paused with a hard laugh, "to know that it takes time to process. But there was this distance between us...physically...that I wasn't used to." She shook her head and looked to her right. "I still can't believe I'm talking about this."

"Does it help…talking?" 

Ellie drew in a deep breath, exhaling through her nose. "It does, actually. Thank you."

They drove in silence for several minutes, until Ellie felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She shifted slightly in her seat to fish it from her pocket, with one hand securely on the wheel. She glanced down at the screen to see a short text from Christopher.

 _Love you._ Ellie smiled, but couldn't respond before another message appeared. _Eyes back on the road._

Laughing, she dropped her phone into the cupholder, her foot easing the accelerator further down as Garrett picked up speed. Ellie and Kate chatted amicably about lighter topics for the rest of the day's drive. When they arrived at their next planned stop, Christopher jumped from the passenger seat before Garrett could even cut the engine. He managed just enough control to avoid ripping the driver's side door off its hinges, pulling Ellie to her feet and into a tight embrace. 

His mouth was on her lips in an instant, forcing them apart as his tongue twisted with hers. With her hands against his chest, she had to forcefully push him back to get enough space to catch a breath. She studied his face and could see the tangles in his curls from his hand constantly running through them. Her thumb traced the purple shadows under his darkened eyes.

"Ellie," Christopher grunted hoarsely, kissing her again before letting her go, keeping hold of her hands. "Run with me."

* * *

As they ran through remote Yukon wilderness, Ellie watched as Christopher took down two wolves, draining them entirely before he'd had his fill. She would feed as well, but she had insisted that he tend to his thirst. When he finished, he nudged her forward, watching as she took her turn. It only took one for Ellie to feel full, if not completely satisfied. Christopher took her back in his arms, and Ellie could feel the change in the energy radiating from his body. She held his face in her hands, raising herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him deeply. When she pulled away, her thumbs lightly grazed his cheeks.

"Better?" she whispered. 

He smiled, keeping one arm tightly wrapped around her waist, but holding her face with his free hand. His nose brushed against hers, and his breath blew lightly across her face as his lips moved against her mouth. "Better." With a long sigh, he held her against his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. "I'm not ready for that, Els," he said quietly.

"Ready for what?" Her arms snaked around his waist. She held one of her wrists in her other hand, squeezing herself to him as tightly as she could. 

"That much separation. That drive seemed like a century."

Ellie let out the breath she'd been holding, nodding against his shirt. "I'm sorry, Chris."

His chest vibrated with the deep chuckle that made her knees weak, and he kissed her hair. "No need to apologize. I just want to make sure I'm telling you what I need." He took in a long breath, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling, adding quietly, "Instead of shutting you out."

She leaned back, looking up at his face. "Chris, you didn't…" He pressed a finger to her lips to halt her protest.

"I did. And I'm sorry." He removed his finger and kissed her before pulling her back against him. "I was trying to be strong. But I should have just told you. I'd never been so scared in all of my life Ellie," he paused to take in a steadying breath. "I thought you were dying in my arms. I should have just explained that I can't stop feeling you, limp, and bleeding in my arms." 

Ellie's eyes filled with tears as she reached up to hold his face in her hands. His eyes met hers.

"Instead, I made you think - even if only for a moment - that I didn't want you." Closing his eyes, he bent his head to press his forehead against hers. "That's the worst lie I could have ever let exist between us." He held her face as she held his, waiting until her gaze met his. "There isn't a moment of any day that I don't want to be with you. _Inside_ you. I will make sure you know that. Always." 

The growl in his voice made Ellie gasp, and as her legs quivered, she felt his arms back around her waist, keeping her standing steadily. 

"Well, that can be arranged," she said in a shaky voice, "My schedule is clear for the foreseeable future."

When they returned to camp a few hours later, Kate and Garrett were once again sitting in front of a roaring fire, comfortably wrapped in their own quiet embrace. Kate smiled at Ellie across the fire as she and Christopher sat down, slightly rumpled but visibly calmer. 

"Well," Garrett said, a grin sneaking across his face. "That is more like it."

Ellie groaned, the deep flush of embarrassment coloring her skin, but Christopher just chuckled and pulled her more tightly against his chest. He kissed her head, his hand stroking her cheek as she hid her face against his shirt. 

Christopher smiled, his lips still pressed to Ellie's hair. "Yes. Yes, it is."


	27. Chapter 27

It was just after sunset when the two-car caravan crossed back into the U.S., speeding along the Alaska Highway that would eventually connect them to the smaller local and private roads winding through the mountains to the Denali homestead. Ellie stared out the window as the last traces of daylight cast shadows over the snow-blanketed hills and the mountain tops that glowed in the distance. They were roughly six hours into the final leg of their journey, and Garrett had estimated another five hours until they reached their destination, depending on road conditions. 

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting against the back of Ellie's neck, Christopher glanced sideways at his wife, who had been quietly staring out the window for most of the drive. Her hair tickled his forearm as she turned her head to meet his curious gaze. He moved his hand to stroke her cheek with his knuckles.

"You've been very quiet," he murmured. He looked back at the road, which was covered by a thin coating of fresh snow, letting his hand fall to Ellie's lap and weaving his fingers between hers. In his periphery, he could just make out how she pressed teeth into her bottom lip. His mouth twitched as he recalled sucking that lip between his teeth, and the way she'd melted against him in response. Her eyes had turned back to the road, and he nudged her leg when she didn't speak. "Earth to Dr. MacDonald."

She blinked a few times and turned her head, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

Christopher shrugged, smiling in return. "Don't be. I'm just wondering what's going on in that head." He again stroked her cheek, her hand moving with his as he kept their fingers linked. Ellie turned her head, pressing her lips to his skin.

"This place," she breathed, nodding toward the expanse of mountains and untouched wilderness that spread in every direction. Christopher pulled their hands to his face, brushing his lips over her knuckles, and then pressing small kisses along the tips of each of her fingers. 

"It is quite literally the middle of nowhere," he said. Garrett slowed ahead of them, and Christopher adjusted his speed accordingly, reluctantly holding the wheel with both hands while they wove their way around a series of tight turns on the narrow, slick road. Ellie's fingers came to rest on his thigh. Her brows pulled together, tension creasing the corners of her eyes as Christopher rounded another hairpin turn. 

Without warning, images flashed through Ellie's mind of countless patients injured from horrific car crashes and freak accidents. Her fingers reflexively covered the scar on her neck. "You do realize that if this car suddenly careens off one of these cliffs you're far more likely to walk away than I am, right?" She clapped her hand over her mouth as if the words escaped without permission. 

Christopher let his foot ease off of the accelerator, slowing the car slightly. He gripped the wheel tightly and then willed himself to relax, swallowing back a surge of venom at the image she'd just depicted. 

Her fingers curled into his quadriceps, tension rippling through her. He reached over to touch her shoulder. Keeping his eyes on the road ahead, he murmured, "We're good love. I wouldn't let anything like that happen."

"I know," she whispered, but he could see her eyes narrow further as the road grew harder for her to see in the dwindling light. "I'm sorry."

"Why don't you sleep, Els? It's only a few hours more until we get there." Her eyes flashed to his face when he failed to keep his voice steady. She eyed him wordlessly for a moment before laying her hand gently against his cheek. The warmth from her skin always settled him, and he knew she meant the gesture to be calming. He smiled at her in thanks, and she inhaled deeply, breathing out through her mouth. He could feel her tension lessening as the tightness in her fingers relaxed.

"Really," she said, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I snapped at you like that." The last thing Ellie wanted was to make either of them relive their mutual trauma from recent incidents. She combed her fingers through his hair, scratching her nails lightly against his scalp. 

The sensation sent tingles across his head and down his spine, and a quiet moan slipped through his lips. "You're forgiven, love." His voice was rough and low, and Ellie felt a different tension starting to build inside her. 

"I'm not really tired anyway," she said, arching one eyebrow. "I'm quite enjoying the view." He captured her hand with his and turned his head to kiss her palm. She nudged his cheek with her fingers, urging him to turn his attention forward. "Eyes on the road, mister."

He snickered but did as he was told, while keeping hold of her hand, holding it firmly to his cheek. For several minutes the only sounds between them, aside from their own breathing, were the gentle purr of the engine, the slight crunch of slush and ice beneath the tires. 

"Do you realize," Ellie said after Christopher finally let her relax her arm, dropping their hands back to his lap, "that Kate and Tanya are like a thousand years old?"

"Does that seem very strange to you?" Rubbing his thumb against the middle of her palm, he studied her from the corner of his eye. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth again as she thought over his question. 

"Doesn't it seem strange to you?" She turned toward him as she countered his probing. He pursed his lips, considering his answer. 

"No," he said after a moment, "and yes." Leaning his head back against the seat, he looked over at her. "It occurs to me that we don't talk much about this."

Ellie waited for him to continue, her teeth still pressed against her lip. Christopher reached over to touch her face, gently rubbing his thumb under her mouth. 

"Time," he mused quietly, "is all a matter of perspective, isn't it? You and I were so in sync from almost the moment that we met that it is so easy for me to forget that there is almost exactly two centuries between us in age." 

He recognized the scowl on her face and placed a finger across her lips as she started to protest the perceived slight against her age. 

"I am not belittling you. I'm constantly amazed by you. You have spent a half-century doing incredible work, and the thirty-eight years we've had together have been the best in my entire existence."

He let this declaration hang between them, stealing another glance as she blinked back a tear. 

"But the time I've had with you _so far_ has only been a fraction of my years."

He moved his finger so she could speak. "I wish..." she whispered, trailing off and scrunching up her face when she couldn't find the words. "Was it lonely, all that time?"

"At times. I missed my human life and family for a time. But time passes, and my perspective changed. I became accustomed to living and traveling alone." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Had I known, all those years, that I would find you one day, I think it would have felt like an eternity, waiting for you." 

He reached to touch her again, lightly stroking the back of her hand as she clenched it into a fist against her thigh. "It's probably hard to imagine this now. But one day, you and I will look back, and we will realize that the time we've been together dwarfs anything that came before."

Ellie drew in a few shaky breaths. "But what if that never happens?" 

"I'm sorry?" Christopher turned toward her, his eyes flicking between the windshield and her face. 

"Christopher," she breathed, all of her earlier anxiety bubbling back up from deep within her gut. "I'm one severed artery away from—"

"Eleanor MacDonald," he said darkly. She jumped at the sound of her full name, and again when he jerked the steering wheel, diverting the car suddenly into the narrow shoulder. He punched the hazard lights and put the car in park, turning to face his wife. "Don't."

"But it's—" 

He growled quietly before taking her face in his hands and kissing her, abruptly halting her protest. When he pulled back to let her breathe, his thumbs stroked her cheeks. 

"Please, Ellie. Don't. I can't bear it." 

Ellie wrapped her hands around his wrists, her eyes imploring as she held his gaze. "What would you have done?" 

Christopher hissed. He started to pull his hands away, but she held them firmly in place. He could have easily won that battle, but he didn't try. "Please, Els. I can't…" He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers, focusing on the warmth of her skin against his and letting her scent fill his head as he inhaled deeply. Exhaling and opening his eyes, he kissed her lightly. "I honestly can't tell you what I would have done, Ellie. I didn't have time to consider it. I don't think I could have imagined an existence without you."

He leaned back in his seat again, reaching into his pocket when his phone buzzed. "Damn it," he muttered, quickly typing out a message. 

"What is it?" Ellie's voice was barely a whisper.

"Garrett. He's wondering where we went. I told him we would catch up." He tossed the phone into the open space behind the cupholders. 

"Right," she said, blinking back tears. "I guess we should keep going."

"In a second," he barked, but his face immediately softened, and he kissed her once. "Sorry. It's my turn to be snappy, I guess."

She let out a hard laugh. "It's only fair."

He smiled, sweeping his thumbs over her face again, brushing stray tears away in the process. "Look, Ellie, these last few weeks have been strange and stressful, and if there was a vampire marriage counselor out there to help us process this shit, I'd line us up in a heartbeat."

Ellie kissed his thumb as it grazed over her lips. 

"But we have each other. And while this new adventure is going to be different for us, maybe having some other people around for a while might be a good thing."

"Yes, but…" Ellie wrinkled her nose. "I'm not used to having to share you." 

Christopher laughed, throwing his seat back as far as it would go as she reached her arms out to him. He carefully helped her across the center console and held her in his lap. "What's funny is I am sort of used to sharing you."

Ellie laid her head against his shoulder, pressing her lips against his neck. "Huh. I hadn't thought about that. But I get that. I guess that gives me something else to feel guilty about." 

She sighed dramatically, but Christopher had heard the teasing tone in her voice. He grabbed her and adjusted her position, so her legs were on either side of his. With one hand tangled in her hair and the other shoved into her back pocket, he angled his head up to kiss her forcefully.

"Are we teasing now, love?"

Her laughter vibrated in his throat. "Maybe," she murmured before biting his lip. He pulled his hand out of pocket, sliding over the curve of her behind. Reaching between her thighs, he pressed his fingers against her center once. She moaned loudly, and her hips bucked in search of more contact, but he rested his hand on her the outside of her thigh. It was his turn to chuckle at her frustrated growl. 

"Ellie?" He kissed her again, making it hard for her to respond aloud until he let her breathe again.

"What?" 

"Next time we take a road trip, wear a skirt, please."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading. I appreciate the clicks, comments, and follows!
> 
> A quick note - this chapter took a ***very*** lemony turn. Consider yourself warned. I hope you like it.

When they arrived at their destination just before midnight, Ellie's eyes widened, taking in the full expanse of the Denali home and the surrounding property. Her fingers drummed nervously against Christopher's leg; he kept both hands on the wheel while following Garrett's expert maneuvers weaving up the long drive, which was barely distinguishable in the snow that now fell heavily around them. He pulled into an open space next to Garrett and Kate's car, cutting the engine, and reaching to touch Ellie's face.

"Here we go."

She smiled and reached for the door handle, but he beat her to it, pulling open the door. Christopher took her hand and helped her from the seat. With his lips pressed to hers, he wrapped his arms around her for several seconds, ignoring the sound of footsteps as Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar came outside to greet them all. Ellie reached up on her toes to her fullest height, returning his kiss in earnest, but then pushing him back with her hands on his chest. 

"Okay," he chuckled. He nodded toward the front of the house where Kate and Garrett were busy greeting their coven mates. "You go say hello, and I'll get the bags. I will be right behind you."

As Ellie approached the house, it was Carmen that stepped forward first to welcome her. She took Ellie's face in her hands, smiling brightly. "Hola, Ellie! How was your trip?"

Ellie smiled as Carmen kissed both of her cheeks. "It was lovely. Thank you." Carmen studied Ellie's eyes for a few seconds more, brushing back a wisp of hair that blew across her forehead. "Te ves cansada," she whispered in Ellie's ear before letting her go. "Christopher should get you to bed."

The sound of Christopher's deep chuckle alerted Ellie that he was right behind her, as promised, his arms loaded down with their belongings. She turned to him, holding out her hand in a wordless offer to help, but he shook his head. As Carmen and Christopher whispered conspiratorially in Spanish behind her, Ellie paused, letting her eyes take in the way the light wood framing of the structure, accented with artful stonework, stood in stark contrast to the mountains and wilderness that surrounded them.

"Ellie," Tanya said, gesturing for Ellie to come inside. "Welcome." 

"Thank you so much," Ellie said a little breathlessly, still looking around with eyes wide, "Your home is beautiful." Once inside, Ellie was immediately reminded of a tiny Swiss chalet she and Christopher had stayed in decades before, only on a grander, more modernized scale. The wood and stone motif continued throughout, with ornate beams lining the vaulted ceiling that accentuated the central living space. Ellie could see a wide staircase that led to what appeared to be different wings of the house. Her gaze returned to the main living room, where a bright blaze burned in a large fireplace, with several large sofas and comfortable looking armchairs positioned around it. 

Ellie found herself imagining relaxing in one of the oversized chairs by the fire, cuddled against Christopher while reading a book. Her daydream was interrupted by the sensation of being psychically scanned. The feeling was now familiar, but she hadn't missed the activation of her added sense during the journey to Alaska. Ellie turned with a smile.

"Hello, Eleazar." 

He welcomed her much like his wife had moments before, kissing her cheeks and murmuring a greeting in Spanish. Ellie noticed that when he pulled back from her, the scanning sensation dissolved as well. His broad smile reached all the way to his eyes as he realized she had recognized what he had done.

"Anything new?" Ellie asked, arching an eyebrow. Eleazar laughed softly and shook his head. Though she had mostly been joking, she relaxed and let out a long breath. 

Garrett and Kate, arms around each others' waists, followed Tanya and Christopher inside and shut the front door. Tanya smiled and turned to Christopher, nodding to a space near the bottom of the broad wooden staircase. "Please," she gestured with her hand, "You can leave your things there, and we will take them upstairs." Christopher started to protest, but Tanya shook her head, strawberry blond waves cascading over shoulders from the movement. "Christopher, I insist. Sit down with your wife. She looks exhausted."

Needing no further persuasion, he handed off a few things to Garrett and left the remainder to rest on the floor where Tanya had indicated. He appeared by Ellie's side and guided her into the armchair that she'd already pictured them in, pulling her into his lap. She tucked her head against his shoulder, kissing his jaw and smiling when he looked down at her face.

"Hi," she whispered. 

Christopher pressed his lips lightly against the tip of her nose. "Hi."

It only took a few moments before the Denali clan joined them. Tanya settled into the end seat of the sofa nearest to the fireplace opposite from where Christopher and Ellie sat, with Garrett and Kate curled up together on the other end. Eleazar sat with Carmen across his lap on the couch to Christopher's left. Ellie's eyelids were heavy as she relaxed against Christopher with the warmth of the fire filling the air around her. She wanted to apologize for being rude, but the murmur of friendly conversation combined with Christopher's arms tucked around her was starting to lull her into a sleepy daze. Even in her half-asleep state, Ellie's mind attempted to process the content of the conversation as Garrett and Christopher launched into tales of their antics during the revolution. 

"We spent _hours_ darting between trees, moving farther away and then close enough for them almost to see us through the trees," Christopher had managed between bursts of laughter as he explained how they'd toyed with British soldiers. Behind Ellie's drooping eyelids, the words conjured images of the two men blurring through trees and brush, leaving their enemies baffled and lost. "We had them going in circles only a few miles from where they were supposed to be. When we finally let them be, we'd driven them all the way back to their original camp, but the rest of the group was long gone."

Kate giggled as she listened to the story, leaning forward to catch her sister's eye. "Do you remember?" 

Peels of laughter erupted from Tanya. "Igor!"

Garrett and Christopher looked between the sisters, waiting for one of them to explain. "Back in the 1600s," Kate began, "Tanya had taken an interest in a human named Igor who ended up falling in with Ivan Bolotnikov, who led a siege on Moscow around 1606." 

Tanya nodded. "Kate and I thought it would be fun to distract the royal army to give the rebels a fighting chance." 

Kate turned to Garrett with an eyebrow raised suggestively. "Let's just say we gave them plenty of reasons to be distracted."

Garrett chuckled, pulling Kate's face to his. "I'll bet you did," he growled as he kissed her.

"What happened to Igor?" Christopher asked, chuckling as Tonya mimed pulling back a long skirt to reveal a bare leg, which would have been tantamount to a lap dance even in his human days. 

Leaning back in her chair, Tanya waved her hand dismissively. "Executed with the rest of the rebels."

"Well," Garrett interjected, returning to his anecdote, "We could have just eliminated the entire regiment, but I was _trying_ to teach Christopher some restraint."

"Plus, it was just really fucking fun," Christopher snickered, pressing his lips to Ellie's forehead. She folded herself against him in response, her fingers curling against his chest. 

"Christopher," Carmen said softly, "you should take her upstairs."

"Yes," Tanya agreed, standing. "I'll show you up to your room." Christopher smiled in thanks over Ellie's head and started to stand, intending to carry her, but she pushed herself up from his chest, shoving her hair away from her face.

"I'm awake," she mumbled, and Christopher helped her to her feet. He kept an arm tightly around her as she half-stumbled after Tanya. When the door closed behind them, she stretched her arms up over her head, blinking and taking in as much as she could in her drowsy state. Like the rest of the house, the room was dominated by wooden framing and stone details, with cream-colored walls and ceilings. A vast array of windows revealed the forest surrounding the property and the mountains that rose high in the distance. The sky was dark, but a bright moon and a blanket of stars illuminated the magnificent view.

Christopher stepped behind her, his hands coming to rest on shoulders, his fingers curling and kneading against the tension in her muscles. Ellie leaned her head to one side, and chills danced along her spine as he pressed a kiss to the skin just below her ear. Her lips parted, and her eyes rolled back behind heavy lids. A new haze melted over Ellie's body, pushing aside her exhaustion.

Christopher hummed happily as goosebumps rose along her neck where his lips and tongue tasted her skin. With one hand continuing to work the muscles of her shoulder, he let his other hand slowly drift down her upper arm, curving around to her front, his palm pressing against her through her sweater as he slid along her upper chest before reaching her breast. Smiling against her skin, Christopher nipped her playfully, cupping her breast and feeling her nipple hardening through her clothes. He moved both hands to her hips, turning her to face him. 

His fingers slipped under her sweater, and she shivered as they grazed her skin. "Cold?" he whispered, his mouth claiming hers. The force of his lips only allowed her to answer with a soft moan. "Should I let you sleep?" His lips pressed to her jaw, giving her a few seconds to catch her breath. Her fingers tangled in his hair, scratching against his scalp. When she didn't reply, he drew his fingers up her ribcage, causing her sweater to ride up, revealing her toned abdomen. "Ellie, my love," he whispered against her neck. "I asked you a question." 

With one hand still tangled in his hair, Ellie let her other hand drop to his belt, roughly undoing the buckle. "I don't want sleep," she answered hoarsely, undoing the button of his pants and tugging open the zipper. Christopher hissed in her ear as her hand lightly stroked him through his boxer briefs. Pulling her sweater over her head, he let it fall to the floor and unclasped her bra, walking her backward toward the bed. Recapturing her mouth with his, he stepped out of his pants as they fell off of his hips. When she could feel the cool sheets against her calves, Ellie pulled her arms from her bra straps and let it join the pile of clothes on the floor. She sat down on the edge of the bed, scooting back slightly as Christopher eased her down against the crisp white comforter.

Christopher pulled off his shirt and sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over her and bracing himself with one arm pressed into the mattress behind her head. He covered her mouth with his, her lips giving way to his as he urged them open, his tongue slipping inside and tangling with hers. His free hand roamed her body, starting by lightly covering her throat, sliding down her sternum and covering one of her breasts, his fingers massaging her soft skin and dragging his thumb across her peaked nipple. His lips moved over her jaw, following the same path as his hand. Still cupping her breast, he peppered her with soft kisses before pulling her nipple into his mouth, moaning against her as she whimpered at the sensation of his tongue swirling over her. 

She squirmed beneath him, her hands stroking his shoulders and trying to use them as leverage to urge him to move lower. He noticed this and looked up from her chest, grinning at her in response to the unspoken plea. He helped her move to the middle of the bed and straddled her thighs. He took her hands and placed them on her breasts, pressing a chaste kiss to each of her nipples. Arching an eyebrow when he met her gaze again, he flashed a wicked grin. 

"Can you take care of those for me while I'm busy, Els?"

Her hips bucked up toward him as his hands grazed her stomach, stopping at the waistband of her jeans. Ellie moaned softly as she touched herself, her eyes locked on Christopher's face. His mouth went slack at the sight of her hands moving over her own skin, and he quickly tugged open her jeans, pulling them off without ceremony or hesitation. Ellie raised her knees compliantly when Christopher closed his hands around her ankles, pushing her feet back. He stood long enough to remove the last of his own clothing, stroking himself as he stared down at his wife, her eyes drinking in the sight of him as her fingers moved against her breasts. Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip as one of her delicate hands slid down her stomach, her fingers slipping beneath the black lace panties that Christopher had yet to remove. He hesitated, tempted just to watch her, but her soft moan as she began to writhe against the movement of her fingers was too much. 

He repositioned himself between her raised knees, and she withdrew her hand, letting her slick fingers graze his lower lip. He grabbed her wrist, holding her fingers to his mouth and sucking them between his lips. "Jesus, Ellie," he groaned, releasing her hand, gripping the edge of her underwear and pulling them off with vampire speed. He left hungry kisses all along the inside of her thighs, pressing two long fingers deep inside her sex. 

"Oh god," she cried, grinding her body against his hand. Christopher moaned loudly against her skin; his fingers felt like they were on fire as they moved inside her. He spread her lips, admiring the way she writhed against his touch for only a second before pressing a kiss to her clit. He could hear her grabbing a pillow to muffle her squeal as his tongue hungrily lapped against her wet skin. Her hips undulated frantically as his tongue moved faster over clit, his moans adding to the sensory experience as the sound vibrated through her body. 

"Chris," she panted, hair matted to her face as she thrashed her head back and forth against the bed, "Oh, god, baby, I'm—" 

Her delirious rambling halted as he sucked the swollen bundle of tender nerves between his teeth. He knew just how much pressure was enough to send her careening over the edge, and his efforts were rewarded with muffled screams as she desperately tried to contain her volume with the pillow. He slowly withdrew his fingers, bringing her down from her climax with gentle laps of his tongue and soft kisses to her clit before he crawled up her body. 

Her fingers combed through his curls as his lips worked their way over her stomach, sternum, along her neck. When his mouth met hers again, she groaned at the taste of herself on his lips. Ellie hooked her leg over his to pull his hips back to her.

"Are you tired yet, darling?" Christopher whispered, his tongue tracing the shape of her bottom lip. Ellie's hand snaked its way down his chest, to his abdomen, and following the trail of soft hair that led to where he was still painfully hard. She closed her fingers around his erection, and his hips moved on their own accord, his body desperate for release.

"It seems we still have some work to do," she replied, urging him back between her legs. 

He threw his head back and growled. "Fuck, yes." Rolling onto his back, he pulled her with him until she straddled his lap. "I've been thinking about this since you were in my lap in the car," he said hoarsely, his hands tightly gripping her thighs as she lowered herself over him. "I want to see you."

Ellie smiled, leaning forward slightly with her hands flat against his muscled stomach, slowly circling her hips over him at first. Her hair fell over one shoulder, tickling him while she slowly pressed hot kisses along his skin. He hissed at the combined sensations, his hips lifting, pushing himself more deeply inside her. She nipped his stomach with her teeth and then used the leverage of her hands against him to raise her hips high enough that he was almost wholly unsheathed, drawing a sharp grunt of frustration from Christopher.

"Ellie," he groaned, his hands pushing against her hips. She wiggled against his tip, rubbing herself back and forth a few times, her eyes rolling when he hit her clit, before dropping back down over him forcefully. He howled, his back arched as he thrust his hips upward. He slapped his hands against her legs, and she pressed her teeth into her lips, knowing what he was about to do. "Enough teasing," he growled. 

She moaned as his fingers dug into her thighs hard enough that she knew he'd leave marks on her. He rose to his knees, pulling her legs around his waist. She crossed her ankles behind his back and circled her arms around his neck. His mouth clamped down over hers, kissing her roughly as he let another growl rip through her. He slammed into her, holding her hips still as he drilled in and out, each thrust sending pleasure waves through Ellie as his public bone ground against her clip, and his cock hit the space deep inside that already threatened to drive her into oblivion.

"Fuck, Ellie, oh god." These were the only words Christopher could manage to repeat until he was further reduced to short grunts and moans as he neared climax. 

"I'm so close, Christopher," Ellie gasped, clinging to his neck as their bodies collided again and again. "Please, baby." Her whimper was his final trigger, and he plowed into her harder until she exploded around him, pulling him over the edge with her. Her lips hunted along his jaw until they claimed his mouth, and they swallowed each other's screams until both of their bodies had calmed. 

When he could make his body function again, Christopher carefully tucked Ellie into the bed, sliding under the covers to lie beside her. She curled up to him, resting her head against his chest. Stroking her damp, tangled hair, Christopher closed his eyes and began to sing just loud enough for her to hear. Even in her thoroughly exhausted state, she recognized the tune as one he'd written for her just weeks after they met. She smiled, pressing a light kiss to his skin as sleep slowly took hold. 


	29. Chapter 29

Ellie stretched her arms over her head, blinking her eyes as daylight flooded in through the uncovered windows. It took her a moment to recognize the new surroundings until she spotted the discarded clothes that remained scattered across the floor. She rolled over with a smile, tucking herself against Christopher's side. 

"Good morning, love," he murmured, kissing her knotted hair and enclosing her in his arms. She titled her head up, resting her chin on his chest. 

"Is it actually morning?"

The vibration from Christopher's chuckle tickled the underside of her jaw. "To be honest, I'm not sure." She could feel his muscles shifting slightly as he reached for his phone on the nightstand. Closing her eyes, she lazily drew invisible patterns on his stomach, listening to the sound of the device clattering back onto the table after he checked the time on the screen. "As it happens, it is not." He laughed again, rolling to his side and positioning Ellie across his arm. He smiled at her, pushing her hair back from her face and gently stroking her cheek. 

Ellie draped her left arm across his waist, drawing the knuckles of her right hand slowly up and down his stomach. Christopher ducked his head in search of her lips, smiling as their mouths met. His kiss was slow but needy, her mouth opening to him at the slightest urging, their tongues delicately teasing. He suckled her bottom lip between his teeth before pulling back slowly and touching his forehead to hers. She sighed happily, rolling onto her back and stretching again. The slight stiffness in her muscles brought back memories of the night before, and she shivered lightly. Another contented sigh slipped through her lips as Christopher watched her with a hand on her cheek. His fingers tracing the shape of her jaw, and his thumb grazing over her lips. 

"So," she said quietly, turning her head toward him, "what time _is_ it?" 

"Just after two in the afternoon."

She groaned. "Traveling to the other side of the continent really fucks with my sense of time. I don't even know what day it is."

Christopher laughed, pulling on a lock of her hair. "It's Friday. Not that we have anything pressing on the agenda for the time being." His offhand comment drew both of their minds back to the same memory, and in an instant is eyes had darkened, and Ellie felt the hint of a familiar warmth starting to build between her legs. "In fact," his voice took on a low, gruff tone that made her spine tingle, "I seem to recall you saying something about your schedule being clear." 

In one swift movement, his arms enveloped her, pulling her flush against him, and she could feel him hardening against her thigh. With his mouth back on hers, he swallowed her surprised moan, kissing her roughly with one hand tangled in her hair and the other on her ass. She scratched her nails along his back, snaking her other hand around his waist. She used all of her strength to urge him to move with her as she rolled onto her back. He made no argument, pressing against her folds as her legs spread to grant him access. He hissed when he could feel she was already wet for him, and they groaned together as he pushed into her. 

Ellie raised her hips to meet his and kept time with the pace of his movements. Eyes open and locked on one another, the only sounds aside from their colliding hips were staggered breaths and soft grunts. Where last night's escapades had been playful, the connection between them now felt primal and instinctive. An unspoken understanding in their shared gaze confirmed that something between them was changing; the invisible tether that bound them in that Madison forest flared and pulled them closer, a reminder that above all else, they belonged to each other. 

Christopher could feel Ellie's control slipping, and when her eyelids started to flutter closed, he grabbed hold of her head, his fingers tightly pressed to the base of her skull, palm beneath her jaw keeping her head tilted so he could see her face.

"Keep your eyes open," he managed hoarsely, "need to...see." Words failed after that, but she nodded her understanding. His hand fumbled slightly in his grip on her face, and when his thumb landed across her lips she sucked it between her teeth. He growled at the sensation, burying the fingers of his other hand into her hips as her rhythm grew sloppy against him. Holding her still, he withdrew entirely and slammed back into her, hitting her clit and the spot deep inside that made her cry out. He repeated this motion slowly at first, but as her cries dissolved into little more than breathless gasps, he picked up speed, holding himself together just long enough to come with her. 

When their bodies had calmed, he carefully pulled himself from her, resting his cheek rested against her sternum. Her heart pounded furiously in his ear, and he watched the rise and fall of her breast as she struggled to slow her breathing. When he could summon the energy to move one hand, he laid it over her soft skin, his thumb grazing back and forth across her nipple, bring it back to a hardened peak. 

"Christopher," she protested half-heartedly. "I..."

He chuckled, and she gasped as a wisp of cool breath danced over her chest, goosebumps raising across her skin. 

"I can't move either, love," he assured her. "But, I also can't help touching you right now."

"Mm." She took in a few deep breaths, still trying to hold air in her lungs long enough to push out words. "Baby," she finally said, her fingers feebly creeping into his hair. "Something happened, didn't it? Something's..."

"Different," he supplied. Ellie couldn't see his face, so the calm, almost disinterested tone of his voice as he continued to play with her nipple didn't help explain what she had felt. 

"Good different or bad different?" 

Christopher could hear her pressing her teeth into her lip. Sensing her anxiety, he pressed a kiss to her breast and repositioned himself, so their chests pressed together, and his face was level with hers. Steadying himself with one elbow against the mattress, he caressed her face with his free hand and studied the way she twisted her lips to the side as she struggled to understand his expression. 

"Maybe different isn't the right word," he said, kissing her lips lightly to urge them to relax. "I feel like...that pull between us is stronger than before." 

Behind closed eyes, Ellie could see the image that had flashed in her mind's eye as they made love. 

When she didn't respond, Christopher rolled to his back, pulling her with him. She propped herself up against him, her hair spilling over her shoulder and covering his chest. Her teeth had returned to worry her bottom lip. He drew his thumb along her mouth, gently easing her lower lip free. 

"I don't know how to explain it, love," he murmured, staring at his thumb as it rested just beneath her mouth. "But you've always described it like a…"

"A rope," she supplied with a whisper. "A tether."

Nodding, he ran his fingers through her hair. "Right. I don't know about that, but when I was inside you just now, it was like I could feel it tightening."

"Is that…normal?" 

"No idea," he admitted, putting one hand behind his head. "I'm inclined to think not. Vampire emotions are supposed to be pretty…permanent…from what I've been told." He winked, ruffling her hair. "But we're probably the only vampire-hybrid mated pair on earth, so who knows."

He thought she would laugh at this, but instead, her face went pale. "Els?"

"Let's say something's changed. And let's say because you're right - I'm not a full vampire - maybe there's something less permanent about us." Her voice had an edge of hysteria to it as she tried to blink away sneaking tears. "If it can change in one direction, maybe it could change in the other and—"

"Oh, Ellie." Christopher sat up sharply, realizing how she had interpreted his speculation. He pulled her against his chest. "Baby, that's not what I meant." He loosened his arms around her to tilt her head upward, taking her face in his hands and kissing her breathless. "I've never felt more in love with you than I do right now. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," she breathed, holding her hand against his. "I just…panicked. Whatever it was, I felt it too. I need you so much it feels like I'm missing a part of me when I can't feel you." 

Tucking her head back against him, Christopher stroked her back and kissed the top of her hair. "I'm sorry if I sound a little crazy lately, Els." He could feel her shaking her head. 

"It's not just you, Chris." 

"Hmm," he murmured against her hair. "I guess we can be crazy together then."

They were quiet for several minutes, and as the seconds ticked by, the nervous energy dissipated and gave way to a comfortable silence. Eventually, Ellie wriggled her arms free enough to stretch and attempt to comb her fingers through her hair. 

"Oh god," she groaned. 

"What?" Christopher leaned back against the headboard. 

Pulling her fingers from her hair, she ran her hands over her arms and made a face. "I need a shower." She turned her head, looking at the unpacked bags around them. "But the idea of rummaging through all of that for something to wear…"

Christopher chuckled, gripping the back of her head with one hand and pulling her close enough for him to kiss her forehead. 

"Go," he said, nodding his head toward the bathroom. "Shower. I'll unpack."

* * *

The hot water felt incredible after days of travel, hunting, and friction, and Ellie stayed under the stream under it ran cold, wrapping herself in an oversized towel when she finally emerged. Opening the door that led back into the bedroom, she half expected to find Christopher still fussing with where to put their things. Instead, the room was empty but more familiar. Ellie smiled when she realized he had not only packed them clothes but also snagged some of their favorite photos, which he had arranged around the room. She walked around the bed to her side and found on the nightstand a picture of him smiling her favorite lopsided grin. 

On the pillow was a note, written in his elegant handwriting. _Hunting with Garrett. I'll be back soon. Coffee downstairs._

Ellie held the paper to her face, inhaling his scent from off the page and smiling. She wasn't exaggerating before; his absence left what felt like a gaping hole in her entire being. Closing her eyes, Ellie tried to imagine what it had been like only a few weeks earlier to come home to an empty house for several days while Christopher was away to hunt out of town. She always missed him when they were apart - especially when she was working - but it was manageable. Now, there was a literal ache in her midsection, like the metaphorical tether cinching against the distance between them. She pulled off the towel she'd wrapped around her wet hair, shaking her head to loosen her strands around her shoulders. 

"Get your shit together," she hissed at herself in the mirror, picking up a comb and carefully tugging it against the tangles. When the comb ran through the entire length of her hair without catching any knots, she bent over to let her hair fell across one shoulder and used the towel to carefully press out more moisture. She toyed with the thought of finding her blow dryer, but the smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen was calling her. 

When Ellie finished drying the rest of her body, she poked through a few dresser drawers to see how Christopher had organized their things. The first bureau she explored was packed full of his tees and sweaters, and she could see other clothes hanging through the closet door near the window, which was slightly ajar. Padding over to another dresser, Ellie tugged open the top drawer and found her underwear, which he'd taken the time to fold and sort into matching sets. She giggled and shook her head - not only had he let his tendency toward extreme organization take over, but he had also left an un-subtle suggestion of what he hoped she would select when she got dressed. Instead of folding the dark-green lace panties and bra like the others, he'd laid them across the rest of her underthings so she would have had to move them out of the way to pick something else. 

After pulling on the panties and bra, she found a dark pair of jeans and a slouchy gray top. It hung off to the side just enough that he would see the dark green strap peaking out on her shoulder when he returned from his hunt. She grinned to herself in the mirror at the thought. Searching for shoes, Ellie peaked inside the closet and found them neatly arranged on the floor, hers in pairs against the right side, his on the left. She plucked a pair of black lace-up hiking boots from the small collection, thinking she might take a walk while she waited for him to come back. 

In the kitchen, Ellie could feel the curious eyes on her as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Kate and Carmen busied themselves with books that sat across their respective laps in the next room, while Tanya strolled into the kitchen, leaning her hip against the counter. Ellie nodded to her as she took a long sip. 

"Sorry," Ellie said after she swallowed, catching the bemusement mixed with mild revulsion on Tanya's face. She smiled and shook her head. 

"Don't be." Tanya walked over to the coffee maker, fiddling with the handle on the carafe. "The human quirks are cute." For a moment, Ellie considered whether the ancient blonde was poking fun at her when Kate appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Christopher certainly seems to think so," she said, flashing Ellie a devilish grin. "Aside from the whole sleep thing."

Ellie's brows pulled together. "He doesn't mind—" Kate's raised eyebrow cut her off, and Ellie felt her skin burning as her blush blossomed across her chest, up her neck, and across her cheeks. "That's not what you meant…" she muttered to herself, staring down at the coffee as Tanya and Kate giggled together.

"You really rallied last night," Tanya said between snickers. "You were dead on your feet when you walked upstairs."

"Oh my god," Ellie groaned. She set the cup down on the counter behind her and clapped her hand over her eyes. Her shoulders starting shaking; she couldn't help but laugh with them. 

"We're sorry," Kate said as their chortles quieted. "We weren't really listening. It's just…inevitable when a bunch of us are all under one roof."

Still unable to meet their eyes, Ellie stared steadfastly at the ceiling. "I mean, it's not that I didn't realize that when we were staying with Carlisle's family. I was just too deep in my own craziness to pay much attention."

"Well," Tanya leaned forward with her forearms laid across the counter, her hands clasped together. "If Christopher's state when he came downstairs is any indication, you can be deep in _his_ craziness now." 

"What do you mean," Ellie's brows pulled together with concern, "his 'state'?" Her gaze flashed between Kate and Tanya's faces, before landing on Carmen's as she joined them in the kitchen. It was only then that Ellie realized she hadn't seen the other Denali male yet. "Did Eleazar go with them?" she asked Carmen.

"He did." She shot a meaningful look at Kate and Tanya. "Christopher had a lot on his mind."

Kate giggled again. "Garrett practically threw him out the door. He thought a hunt might settle him down a bit."

"What did he say?" Ellie's teeth worried her bottom lip, and she remembered how Christopher had coaxed it away from her teeth with his thumb earlier. 

Tanya shook her head. "I've never seen someone that far in."

"What?" Ellie could hear the tone of her voice getting higher. "What do you mean? Will someone tell me what was wrong with him?"

Carmen smiled, pressing her hand against Ellie's cheek. "I don't think anything is wrong, Ellie," she said softly. "He just loves you."

A new flush warmed Ellie's skin, and she almost missed how Tanya's expression flattened. She pulled back from the counter with a sigh. "Excuse me, ladies. I think I'm going to get myself something to eat."

Ellie's eyes flashed to the back of Tanya's head as she made a hasty exit. She looked apologetically toward Kate, who only shrugged, staying quiet for a few moments. 

"It's hard to be the odd one out, sometimes," Kate said simply when she was confident Tonya was out of hearing range. "I'm not even sure she wants to find a mate, but sometimes the conversation veers to these things, and she prefers to make herself scarce." Her eyes flicked from the open front door back to Ellie's face. Kate tilted her head as she studied her new friend, looking for explanations to questions not yet asked.

"What happened up there this afternoon, Ellie?"

Reclaiming her coffee mug just for something to do with her hands, Ellie looked hesitantly at Carmen and Kate. "I was kind of hoping one of you could tell me that, actually."

A few hours later, Ellie dragged herself back up the stairs to the bedroom, exhausted after trying to explain to Kate and Carmen what hadn't even made sense to her. Each of them had agreed that their connections to their mates largely remained constant over time. Ellie didn't have words for the nearly instantaneous bond that enveloped her and Christopher from the moment they first met. Nor could she find words for how it seemed to reignite without warning, stronger and more intense than before. They didn't either.

As she stretched out atop the bed covers, leaning back against the headboard, she took a deep breath. Even without Christopher beside her, she could feel the weight of his love - of _their_ love - all around her. She got back up long enough to fetch a pair of earbuds from her purse, plugging them into her phone and popping them in her ears as she resettled back on the bed. She opened her favorite playlist and tossed the phone aside, closing her eyes as the familiar music washed over her.

* * *

It was dark outside when Christopher crept in through the bedroom door, closing it as quietly as he could. Ellie was fast asleep, hair wild, with one headphone in her ear and the other loosely hanging from its cord draped across her shoulder. Her body curled around the pillow that had been his the night before. Christopher silently removed his shoes, jeans, and sweater before nudging open the closet door and retrieving a thick blanket. In a swift motion, he spread it out and laid it over his wife. As if sensing his presence, she rolled over closer to him, knocking the other earphone loose. He gently tugged the cord to pull the earbuds away from her, picking up her phone, intending to set it aside.

The screen was bright; she'd fallen asleep without locking the device, and the list of songs she'd fallen asleep to was on full display. The playlist was titled "Surgery," and Christopher understood this was what she would have asked to have played in the operating suite. What surprised him was the contents of the list. It consisted entirely of his own music: a set of compositions that he had initially compiled for her on CD for her birthday in the early 90s. At some point, she'd transferred the mix of songs to digital files.

If he could have formed tears, they would be filling his eyes. He stared at the songs, some Ellie knew he'd written for her. Others were earlier work that would have been had Christopher had known she existed. So entranced was he that he missed the subtle clues that Ellie was waking. 

"It's calming." Her quiet voice startled him so much he actually jumped. She giggled when he juggled her phone, nearly dropping it. He smiled sheepishly, handing the device back to her. She ducked her head, swiping once through the list and smiling before locking the screen and tossing it to her other side. 

"You would play those when you operated?" 

She nodded, watching as he stood and removed his t-shirt before sitting back down on the bed. Scooting closer to him, she felt a thrill as her hands made contact with his skin, palms resting against his chest as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Your music helps me think. Even the ones that don't have your voice…just the sound of your fingers against the piano keys…" Ellie shivered as Christopher's fingers played invisible notes down her spine and back up, before hooking the neckline of her sweater. He tugged it further down on her shoulder, catching Ellie's eye as the dark green strap revealed itself. Sliding one finger under the strap, Christopher dragged it in a path over her shoulder and along the swell of her breast where the thin strip met the lacy cup, and then back again. Repeating this movement, he pressed his lips against her neck, licking and suckling the skin just above her scar. 

"You and me," he said quietly, his voice vibrating against her throat, "we have a few things to talk about." Eleazar had an interesting theory for how her newly discovered ability might interact with their bond as mated partners. "But I've spent all day talking." 

He kissed her neck once more before raising his head to look her in the eye. It was his turn to startle her as he pulled her across his lap. He drummed his fingers on the tops of her thighs. Her hands fisted his hair, but before she could lean in to kiss him, he caught her face with his hands. For just a moment, his expression was serious. "You okay with talking later?" 

"Christopher," she breathed, her hands on his wrists as she tried to lean forward. "Let me kiss you, damn it."


	30. Chapter 30

Christopher carefully disengaged from Ellie's tangled limbs and slipped from the bed, silently crossing the room to the bathroom. He looked back to make sure she hadn't moved and then left the door ajar in case she woke - he didn't want her to think he'd disappeared on her again. Shoving the faucet handle to the side, he stepped into the shower and let the torrent of steaming water assault his skin. Leaning against the shower wall like he needed the support, he wrapped his hands around his painfully hard erection. 

For nearly an hour, Ellie had tightly curled into his side, one leg over his as she slept. Her skin blazed against him when he suddenly felt the wet skin of her sex slowly along the side of his hip, his name falling from her lips in broken whispers. It took every ounce of strength in his being not to wake her so he could satisfy her aching need. Still, he knew this was about more than just sex. Christopher already feared that he hadn't entirely allayed her fears about the permanence of their union. Somehow he knew that the raw need her body was betraying was more than her conscious mind would let her admit out loud. Finally, when the steel of his resolve was starting to buckle, her body stilled. She hadn't climaxed - that surely would have overcome the last of his restraint - and it seemed a deeper and more restful sleep finally took hold.

In the shower, Christopher closed his eyes, his hand moving faster as he allowed his imagination to play out the urges he fought against if only to push him to the point of the release he desperately sought. He threw his arm across his face as he came, trying to muffle the sound of his relief. He took a few deep breaths and then quickly washed and dried himself, not wanting to risk her waking before he returned. When he walked back into the bedroom, he donned a pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt and smoothed the comforter around Ellie's sleeping form. The anxious lines that had creased the corner of her eyes earlier had relaxed some, and he chanced a feather-light kiss to her forehead. Repositioning himself on the bed above the covers, legs stretched out and crossed at his ankles; he started twirling his wedding ring around on his finger. 

He slid it off to examine the inscription Ellie had engraved on the underside. _Yours, Always_. Closing his eyes, he recalled how after they were married, she'd tugged the ring off his finger to show him the etching, kissing him as she replaced it without a word. Even without knowing what she had planned for his, he wanted to add something meaningful to her band as well. He had decided on _IV • XXIII • MCMLXXX,_ the date they had met in Roman numerals. He'd hoped she would see that and always remember that from that day on, she would never be alone again. He remembered how, through tears and kisses and frantic whispers, she'd shown him just how much the simple markings meant. 

* * *

Christopher stood over Ellie's sleeping form, touching her face with one finger, lightly tracing her cheekbone. She stirred and rolled toward him, one hand reaching up and landing on his forearm. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, and she opened one eye. 

"You're dressed." Ellie pushed herself up against the headboard and scrubbing the back of her hand over her eyes. "Why are you dressed?" Her eyes scanned the length of his form, and she held her hands out to tug on his belt loops, pouting as she drew him closer. 

Christopher grinned and bent down to kiss away her pout, pulling back before she could persuade him to join her. "I thought we could go for a walk this morning." He held up a travel mug dangling by its handle from two of his fingers. "I brought coffee." 

"A walk." Ellie pushed her hair back, holding it behind her head, so it fell down her back like a long ponytail. 

"Get dressed, love." The words shook with his deep chuckle as he set the mug down on the nightstand. He pulled her up, turning her with his hands on her shoulders and gently leading her to the dresser. Yawning as she rifled through the drawers, she slowly pulled on jeans, a red and black checkered button-front shirt, and a chunky cream-colored cardigan. She sat down on the bench at the end of the bed, taking the boots that Christopher passed to her and lacing them up. Standing in front of the mirror, she scrunched her fingers through her hair, reaching for an elastic to tie it up in a knot.

Smoothing her hands down her shirt and adjusting her sweater, she turned to face Christopher, who stood casually propped against the window frame, watching her with an expression she couldn't read. He threw one of the backpacks they took for hunting trips over his shoulder and handed her the mug. Linking his fingers through hers, he led her wordlessly through the house. They didn't see anyone else as they slipped out the back door, but Ellie heard a few crashes and muffled voices and bit her lip to stifle a giggle. 

Outside, they walked wordlessly along a path that led away from the Denali coven's property. Christopher wrapped one arm around her, and she leaned against his side, sipping her coffee and letting the rhythm of their footsteps over the rocky, frozen trail calm the nerves that danced deep in her stomach. She had wondered if 'walk' meant they would run somewhere to talk, but they strolled along at a human pace. Eventually, the trees gave way to brown hills that came to sharp points like miniature mountains, with real snow-covered mountaintops visible through tufts of clouds in the distance. 

"Am I allowed to know where we're headed?" 

Christopher glanced down at her, chuckling at her skeptical expression. 

"Garrett mentioned an area just to the north where there are hot springs. I thought we could go check it out."

Ellie's skepticism only increased, punctuated by a raised eyebrow. "Aren't those usually run by resorts with tourists and stuff?"

"Not this one." Christopher flashed a sideways grin and ducked his head down to kiss her forehead. "It's a bit of a hike, but I thought we could make a day of it." His cheery expression cracked slightly, and Ellie could see the hesitation behind his eyes. "I figured the walk would give us a chance to talk."

Ellie sighed, tilting her head up against his shoulder and looking toward the sky. "I don't suppose we could skip to the part where I give you a blow job, and then we go play in hot water?"

He laughed, but the sound was rough and tense, and she didn't quite understand the tightness behind his eyes as he shook his head. 

"I'll remember that later," he said with the same edge to his voice, "but right now, we talk."

Ellie didn't respond to this, but he could feel the muscles tense in her arm that wrapped around his waist. She took another swig from her mug just for something to do with her nervous energy. They walked on in silence for several moments before she spoke. 

"We're different, aren't we?" He knew she meant different compared to other immortals, not just compared to what they'd known before yesterday. 

"A bit," Christopher conceded. He chanced another sideways look, but she stared straight ahead. 

"How?"

Christopher drew in another long breath. "Well, first starters, the fact that we fell in love pretty much as soon as we met - that's not typical."

This cracked the invisible wall Ellie had put up just enough that she caught his stolen glance and blushed when she looked away again. "Really?"

He tightened his arms around her, thankful that even if she wouldn't look at him for more than a second, she let him pull her head to his chest. "According to Eleazar and Garrett, it's not usually so immediate."

"And it doesn't usually...change, does it?" Ellie's whispered question would have been inaudible without vampire hearing. 

"No, it doesn't." He stopped walking, turning her around in his arms so he could look down upon her face, his arms crossed over her back. He felt her hands snake around his waist. 

"Chris?" She blinked back a tear. 

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

Christopher let out a breath that he wasn't sure he knew he'd been holding. "Can you tell me why?"

Her words rushed from her lips like the wind in the trees in a hurricane. "Because these last few weeks, I've been constantly reminded that people that should have loved me never did, or never stuck around to make sure I knew they did. Before I met you, I had never known anything like the unwavering love you gave me. And now… it's changed. Even if it's stronger _now_ , it's still terrifying to me that it _can_ change." Her voice broke, and she leaned into him.

Christopher pressed his lips to the top of her head. They stood still together; their trek was forgotten for the moment. "You're scared that I will leave you." The blasphemy in words burned in his throat as he spoke. He felt her nod against his shirt. "Ellie, do you remember what I promised you when we got married?"

He disentangled himself just enough to hold her face in his hands, angling her head up, so they were eye to eye. Her teeth pressed into her lip. 

"From now until forever," he breathed, reciting the words he'd said so many years ago, "I will stay by your side. You'll never walk alone again." 

"But..."

"No buts, Ellie," he hissed in frustration, pressing his lips to hers, claiming her mouth. "I _know_ you can feel this too. I can't leave you any more than you can leave me." He punctuated his statement with rough kisses along her neck. With hands still carefully but firmly holding her face, he made his way back up along her throat and her jaw until he could see her eyes. "Tell me, love."

"Chris," she whimpered with one hand on his back and the other tangling in his hair, fingers scraping against his scalp. She turned her head in search of his lips as they moved all across her face. "I do. I'm sorry. I know—" He cut her off when his mouth covered hers, a low groan of relief echoing through her throat as he kissed her again. She pulled away, and this time it was she who held his face in her small hands. "I know you won't leave me."

"Damn right," he growled. 

Her lips claimed his, her breath scorching his throat. Before he let her go to catch her breath, he pulled her lip back into his mouth, gently scraping it with his teeth until she shuddered against him. 

Ellie didn't know long they stood there, wrapped around each other, but she almost could have fallen asleep standing in his arms in the middle of the mountain wilderness. The weight of fear and anxiety had been fully extracted from her mind and body, but a different tension rose through Christopher's body as he pressed against her. She slid one hand between them down his chest, tugging lightly against his belt. 

"My earlier offer stands," she whispered against his neck with a small giggle. He groaned into her hair. 

"Remind me to tell you why that is absolute torture right now." His laughter was more relaxed now as he kissed her once more and then unwound his arms, keeping hold of just one of her hands and tugging her forward. "Let's keep moving, or we'll lose the light before we get there."

The terrain grew more treacherous as they on, and Ellie started to see how Christopher could be so confident that they wouldn't encounter anyone else. A rising ridge line appeared in front of them, with snowdrifts piled between the narrow pathways between them. Christopher climbed into one of the openings, turning to hold his hands out to help her get her footing. As they passed through the rocks, Ellie could see the steam rising below them before she could see the water. Christopher, still holding her hand and carefully leading them back down, glanced over his shoulder and grinned. 

* * *

Ellie watched as Christopher dropped the backpack on a smooth, flat rock deeply embedded in the earth. "What did you pack in there anyway?"

He shrugged, propping one foot against the same rock to unlace his boots. "Change of clothes, a couple of towels, a blanket." 

A flush rose over Ellie's skin as she watched him slowly peeling off his shirt and jeans. The chill in the air posed no threat or deterrent for either of them, even without the promise of the hot spring water that gently lapped against the shore only a few feet from them. She fumbled with her own clothes, distracted by him as he strode into the water, glancing over his shoulder with one eyebrow raised before he cut through the still springs with long strokes, his body effortlessly gliding until she could barely make him out in the steam. When she toed the edge, she saw him rising out of the water after fully submerging, one hand pushing back a mess of sodden curls, the other extended to her.

When she reached him, he pulled her back against his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. He drew them into deeper water, keeping hold of her when her feet could no longer touch the ground beneath them. His skin was warm against hers.

"Are you ever going to tell me," she said after several minutes of peaceful quiet, "what you boys talked about yesterday?"

The water rippled softly around them as his chest shook from his chuckle. "Sorry for holding out on you, love." He turned her around, and she linked her arms around his neck. He ducked down lower into the water to keep her arms protected from the air, even though he knew her body temperature would fight off the wintry chill. He let his lips pass over hers once. "I just wanted to make sure you remembered that this," he squeezed her more tightly against him, "wasn't going to away, no matter what."

"I know." With her fingers tangled in his hair, she urged his face closer, her lips softly sweeping over his. "Thank you for reminding me." 

He smiled against her mouth, his tongue darting out to taste her lips. "I will remind you every day if I have to." 

Ellie rested her head against his shoulder, wet droplets from his skin tickling her ear as they slowly drifted through the water. "So, what's the verdict?"

She felt his chest rumble with quiet laughter. "I'm not sure we can call it a 'verdict,' but Eleazar and Garrett have an interesting theory, at least." With one arm tightened around her waist, he brought his other hand up to the knot of hair on top of her head, gently tugging the elastic loose, letting her strands fall wildly down her back. She shivered at the sensation of her hair tickling against her back and submerging into the water. His fingers toyed with the strands as he weighed his words. "Your ability," he said quietly, "Eleazar originally thought you were a kind of…receiver, right? Like you could pick up on what others can do, at least to a point."

Ellie murmured her agreement with his description.

"Well," he skipped the part where he described in detail how they'd both felt while making love the previous afternoon, "he thinks maybe there's more to it than that. He thinks you might also be able to amplify supernatural forces." Christopher listened to Ellie's breathing as she considered this. "He thinks that might be how Darcy was able to drive you to attack that patient in the hospital. You felt the effects of what she was doing, plus your body's reaction to someone trying to manipulate you, and then you unwittingly magnified the impact." 

"Okay," she drew the word out for several beats, and he could hear the skepticism in her voice. "We'll come back to that night later. But if his theory is true, what does that have to do with us? We're connected because we're mates, not because you put some supernatural whammy on me." 

"Right. I don't have any 'supernatural whammy' powers," Christopher chuckled. "But the mate connection is in itself a supernatural force. He thinks when we met, that latent ability of yours hit the fast forward button."

Ellie's head snapped up, and her eyes were wide with anxiety again. "Wait, so I put the whammy on _you_? Like an imprint or something?"

Shaking his head, Christopher kissed her quickly. "Calm down, love. And can we stop with the 'whammy' thing?" 

She giggled and then took a deep breath with her eyes closed. Christopher watched her as she breathed out and opened them again, waiting to see that she had calmed down. 

"Okay," she breathed. "So, what you're suggesting, is because we are mates, and we always would have been, I somehow managed to…"

"Get us there faster," he said with a grin. "And I, for one, am not complaining."

"But what about yesterday? Why would we both suddenly feel like it's…different?" 

Christopher smiled again, tilting his head and pressing his mouth against hers for a long, slow kiss. Ellie sighed when he pulled away, almost completely forgetting her question. She looked up at him expectantly, and he shrugged. "Possibly a side effect of the new diet - they both agree that avoiding human blood leads to deepened and easier connections with other vampires in general, so it stands to reason that would be true for mates as well. Plus," he paused and winked at her, "the supernatural whammy."

She groaned and leaned her head against his shoulder, and he felt her entire body shaking with laughter. Christopher laughed with her, reaching with one hand to push them over toward a large rock jutting up through the water. When she looked up at him again, he pulled them both above the surf to sit on the rock. The flat top of the boulder sat an inch or two beneath the water. A larger pointed portion rose another foot. Christopher scooted to the edge, so his thighs hung over the side. 

Ellie grinned knowingly at him. "About that offer of yours," he purred. His hands ran along the length of her back, his fingers pulling at her hair ever so slightly as they caught tangles on the way down. She pressed her lips against his chest, kissing and biting his skin as she lowered herself back into the water, balancing with one hand gripping his thigh while her other hand closed around his hardening cock. Christopher hissed and threw his head back when she flicked her thumb over his slick tip, his hips bucking up into her hand as she repeated the movement. She let go of him just long enough to position herself carefully between his legs. He put his hands on her waist to assist, and she smiled in thanks, her eyes holding his as she returned her lips to his stomach, teasing his skin with her tongue. 

"Els, please," he moaned as she finally reached her goal, swirling her tongue once across his tip before lowering her mouth over him, taking in as much as she could. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked against him, her tongue dragging up his length and back again as her mouth plunged over him again and again. Christopher threaded one hand through her hair, wrapping it around his wrist before gripping her head with his fingers. He guided her down over him and then used her hair to pull her back up, and she moaned loudly at the feeling of her hair tugging against her scalp. 

The vibration from her noise added to the sensations pushing him closer to losing control. She dragged her thumb and forefinger along the base of his cock where her mouth couldn't quite reach, squeezing gently before cupping his balls with her hand, rubbing the skin behind them with her middle finger before pressing against it. Christopher cried out again, his hips bucking uncontrollably when she scraped him with her teeth. Ellie grinned when she felt his muscles tightening as he grew harder against her lips. With one more drag of her teeth, Christopher's hands buried in her hair, holding her in place as he pumped into her. When she'd swallowed everything he gave her, she slowly released him, pressing soft kisses to his stomach and along his chest as he pulled her back across his lap. He hunched over her, his chest heaving as if he'd forgotten he didn't need the oxygen, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling his shoulder against her. 

When he could move again, he carefully slid them back into the water, and they both groaned at the sensory bombardment. The water felt impossibly warmer now. They floated together, kissing and touching and relishing the physical and emotional closeness that was unmarred by stress or fear. At some point, Ellie turned in his arms to lay back against his chest, letting her legs stretch out, floating in the water, as Christopher held her securely against him. With one hand, she reached up over his shoulder, her fingers combing backward through his hair, her nails pressing into his scalp with every pass. 

"You never did tell me how I was torturing you earlier," she murmured, sounding almost like she could drift off to sleep in her current position. The vibration from Christopher's quiet laughter tickled her, sending a shiver down her spine. She craned her neck to see his face, and a devilish smirk spread across his lips. 

"Els," he said in a deep gruff tone that he used when he was about to ravage her, and she shivered again. "Do you remember what you were dreaming about last night?"

Ellie's brows pulled together as she thought. "No?"

Christopher pulled her upright, so her chest was flush against his. Sweeping hair back from her face, his grin widened. "Are you sure about that?" One of his hands reached down between her legs, his fingers pressing inside without warning.

She gasped at the sudden intrusion, rocking her hips against his hand. "I don't remember," she panted as his thumb pressed against her clit. Just as quickly as he had entered her, he withdrew his fingers, holding his hand out flat and rubbing teasingly against her slick skin. Whimpering as she had in her sleep, she tried to move against him, but he held her still.

"You seemed to be having a fascinating dream at one point," he whispered just beneath her ear. "You made such delicious little noises." Ellie was still writhing against him when his fingers pressed inside her folds again but didn't curl up to push in further. 

"Chris, please," she gasped.

"Mmm," he murmured, "just like that." He withdrew his hand completely, holding her waist instead and kissing her roughly when she glared at him. 

"What did I do, Christopher?" The way she gritted her teeth in frustration made him laugh. 

"You, my delightfully naughty wife," he said as he slid his hands down to her ass and lifted her, and she responded by wrapping her legs around him. "You rubbed your dripping wet pussy all over my hip for nearly an hour."

Ellie's mouth dropped open, and Christopher grinned as a glorious pink darkened her cheeks. "I didn't."

"Oh, yes, my love. You did." 

He laughed again as she dropped her head to his shoulder, groaning. "Have I ever done that before?"

"Don't you think I would have told you by now if you had?" 

Her shoulders shook as she giggled. "Did I, um…?"

Christopher pushed her hair back so he could see her face. "No. I don't think I could have let you keep sleeping if you had actually come all over me too."

Her eyes narrowed as his grin widened. "You're enjoying this entirely too much." She bit her lip. "So, did you…?"

"Not in bed. Once I was sure you were sleeping more restfully, I took a shower." He squeezed her ass, kneading the soft skin and watching as the movement of his fingers made her eyelids flutter. She picked her head up from his shoulder, her hands returning to his hair. 

"And what did you think about in that shower," she said, her voice low and full of lust. She licked her lips as she watched Christopher's mouth open slightly before flicking her eyes back to meet his. "Would you show me?"


	31. Chapter 31

**30 March 2025**

"Heads up!"

Christopher was far too engrossed in the pressure from Ellie's lips as they moved with increasing urgency against his mouth to heed the warning. By the time Garrett's voice registered, and Christopher opened his eyes, it was too late to move Ellie out of the path of the giant snowball that was careening toward the back of her head. With his fingers buried deep in her hair, it was the back of his hand that absorbed most of the impact, but her eyes flew open in surprise as the decimated frozen remnants covered her head. She bit his lip out of shock as she pulled away and twisted around to see what had assaulted her, and he released her from his arms as she swore and shook the ice and water from her hair. 

"Goddamn it, Garrett!" Ellie shrieked as Christopher tried unsuccessfully to bite back laughter while attempting to sweep more debris from inside the neck of her sweater. Garrett was doubled over himself, his amusement no doubt audible for miles across the forest. The rest of the Denali clan appeared through the trees seconds later, observing the scene with curiosity. 

"I'm sorry," Garrett finally choked, laughter breaking up the words. "I just came to see if you guys were done hunting. I couldn't resist."

Turning back to Christopher with a fake scowl, she rolled her eyes when he only shrugged apologetically as he shook with laughter. She couldn't hold the expression more than a few seconds before she found herself swept up in the group's giggles at Garrett's prank. With one hand, Ellie raked her fingers through her sopping hair, flicking a piece of ice from Christopher's cheek with the other. 

"So much for vampire reflexes."

Another chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled her back so that it pressed against his chest, his lips brushing the skin just below her ear. "Sorry, love. You're just too distracting for your own good."

"Oh, come on," Garrett groaned, reaching for another handful of snow and packing it together between his hands. "Don't make me throw another one." The words had barely left his mouth when a cannon-ball of packed snow ripped through the air, colliding with Garrett's back like a giant frozen water balloon crashing into a brick wall. He stood there stunned for just a second, and this time it was Ellie and Christopher who dissolved into fits of roaring laughter as he turned, catching Kate and Tanya waving at him from a hundred yards back. Before they knew it, freezing projectiles of all sizes flew across the small clearing, and within just a few minutes, everyone was covered with snow and ice pellets in their hair and massive, sodden, water spots on their clothing. 

The journey home from hunting was fraught with renewed sparks of frivolity as they ambled through the darkened wilderness in the de real direction that would lead them back to the Denali home. At some point, Christopher and Ellie fell behind, favoring her slightly-faster-than human stride as the others increased their pace. Christopher tucked Ellie into his side with one arm slung over her shoulder, and fingers laced together as they strolled together in comfortable quiet. 

"What time do you guys leave?" Ellie's question was almost as soft as the whispers of powdery snow kicked up with each footstep. 

Christopher bent his head to kiss her hair, eyeing his watch as he raised his free hand to check the time. 

"Soon." He could feel her head moving against him as she nodded. When the house came into view, she disentangled herself from him, keeping them linked only by joined hands. He recognized her steeled expression. 

“There’s plenty of room if want to come with us, Els," he suggested gently, squeezing her fingers with his own. 

Ellie burst out laughing. "Have you seen how much Alice packs? Why do you think there are three of you driving to meet them?" 

The Cullen clan was due to arrive in Anchorage in approximately six hours. Usually, they would fly into the much closer airport in Fairbanks, but Alice had seen that weather would cause delays that could be avoided by flying in further south. Visits were often open-ended, so travel delays were not a huge concern. This time, however, Renesmee was strictly limited to two weeks, as she was taking the maximum vacation time allowed by her current fellowship position. Tanya, Christopher, and Garrett would each drive the small fleet of seven-seater Land Rovers that the Denali clan had picked up in recent years. Technically, two vehicles would suffice to pick up eight vampires, one hybrid and one wolf, but the third was necessary to ensure room for luggage. 

Christopher gave a one-shouldered shrug, acknowledging Ellie's point. As they neared the house, he looked to his left, where the cars were lined up in the driveway, having been moved out of the garage before the group departed for their hunt earlier in the day. Tanya waved at him from behind her car. 

"We're leaving in a minute, Chris," she called to him. He nodded and turned to face Ellie.

The concern on his face creased his forehead so deeply, she couldn't stop from running her fingers along his skin, urging him to relax. "Drive safe," she said, reaching up on her toes to kiss him. "I love you."

"Don't forget to breathe," he responded, returning her kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

Ellie sat on a large rock near a cliffside that marked the edge of the Denali coven's property. Inhaling deeply, she let the fragrance of the wilderness that spread for miles in every direction wash over her. She could smell the thick heavy snow that had melted and refrozen day after day across the trees that expanded beyond the cliff's edge and the hint of fresh snow yet to fall from clouds that billowed overhead. The sun had only begun to break over the horizon, but the newness of the day didn't prevent the light from revealing the way the snow glittered from the tops of the mountains that spread in the distance. She exhaled, pressing her fingertips against the cold stone, letting the sensation ground her. 

At some point in the years that Christopher and Ellie had spent in Denali, this had become a ritual of sorts whenever Ellie felt overwhelmed or needed to collect her thoughts. It had become apparent when the Cullens descended upon Denali in the spring of 2019 that the panic attack Ellie had suffered upon their first meeting was not a one-time incident. As the exuberant visitors piled in, Christopher noticed her shrinking away from the revelry and could hear the rapidly increasing heartbeat pounding in her chest. 

She didn't respond when he asked her what was wrong, and Edward told him to take her outside and away from the chaos. It only took a few minutes for her to regain the ability to speak, but she couldn't quite verbalize what had happened or why. She hadn't slept well in the preceding days, so at first, they chalked it up to exhaustion. But whenever things got rowdy during that visit, Ellie had trouble focusing and staying still. The day the Cullens left, she slept longer than she had for the previous three days combined. It wasn't until the next visit when the pattern started to repeat that Christopher pulled Carlisle aside. He'd explained to Christopher that it sounded like Ellie was dealing with a post-traumatic reaction that was associating the Cullen family's sudden presence and everything that happened in the weeks after they'd met and essentially replicating her original anxiety attack when the stress took hold. With some trial-and-error, they'd discovered that if Ellie eased into the crowd on her own terms, the anxiety stayed at bay.

Ellie took in another deep breath, holding it as the chill of the morning breeze danced across her cheeks. The sensation almost reminded her of Christopher's fingertips, making feather-light passes across her skin, and she smiled as she pushed the air out from her lungs. 

Footsteps crunching against the earth pulled Ellie slightly away from her trance-like state, and as they grew closer, she turned her head. Renesmee Cullen smiled timidly and nodded to another rock positioned similarly to the one occupied by Ellie. 

"Mind if I crash your peace and quiet?"

Shaking her head, Ellie smiled. "Feel free." She pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself and leaning her chin against one of her knees. Ellie couldn't stop her smile from growing wider when the realization dawned that Nessie's presence in front of her meant that Christopher was back too. She knew he would be busy getting wrapped up in the inevitable chaos that resulted from putting Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Chris together in the same space. 

"Does this help?" Nessie asked without elaborating. Ellie nodded. 

"It does, I think. It also helps to know I can step away if I need to."

It was Nessie who nodded this time. "Chris watches you like a hawk."

Ellie shrugged. "That's half him worrying I'll freak out, and half just...us." She grinned and cocked her head to the side. "We're the boys getting into trouble yet?"

"It took about four seconds for Esme to throw them out of the house. Jake and Emmett have some bet — I think they're going to race to Edmonton and back?" Nessie snickered. "Anyway, everyone is egging them on. It's getting super intense. Dad suggested they have judges posted along the way, so when I left, it was," she paused to count on her fingers, "Garrett, Tanya, Carlisle, and Eleazar, who will be posted on a determined route."

Ellie sat up straighter, letting her knees drop and crossing her legs. "I assume Jake will be in wolf form for this?"

Nessie nodded.

"What's the prize?" Ellie giggled as she reconsidered her question. "Or should I ask what's the punishment for the loser?"

"I'm not sure yet," Nessie responded, shaking her head and running a hand through copper curls. "They were still deciding on terms when I left."

The two women sat in silence for a few moments, and Ellie noticed Nessie's expression change from amusement to one she couldn't quite read. "I swear, I love my family. I do," Nessie said as if answering an unspoken question. "But, when I first mentioned that I wanted to come out here during my vacation time, I didn't exactly picture all of them coming with us."

"When Kate first said you were coming," Ellie said with a laugh, "she only mentioned you and Jake."

"Yup." Nessie nodded, a rueful smile spreading across her face. "Me and Jake. And about 5000 miles between New Hampshire and us."

"I guess it's hard to get any uh, time alone, for you guys?" Ellie had never wanted to pry into the relationship between Nessie and Jacob. Still, there had been some debate in the Denali household over the years about where things actually stood between them. When the two clans had last gathered, just after Nessie's eighteenth birthday, she boldly declared that her parents no longer had the standing to give her grief about anything related to her and Jake, since she was as old as Bella had been when she and Edward had married.

"Very," Nessie replied, rolling her eyes. "They mean well, though." As she watched Nessie curl into herself, Ellie was reminded of the photos she'd first seen in the Cullen family home, years before, of the small hybrid child. "They really do. But the whole…imprint thing," her face contorted as she emphasized the last two words, "has always been a mixed bag for them." She inhaled, rubbing the side of her forehead with her fingertips as she let out the breath slowly. "Especially for my parents."

"There was a history there, right? Between them and Jacob?" Ellie looked down at the ground as she probed. The Denali's had filled in some of the gaps on how a clan of vampires ended up intrinsically connected to a pack of shape-shifting wolves, but it was clear that there was much more to the story.

Nessie laughed quietly, and Ellie chanced a look at her face. "You could definitely say that." Ellie was surprised when Nessie's posture relaxed. She leaned back with her palms pressed into the rock, tossing her hair back over her shoulder with a shake of her head. "Love triangle bullshit, mostly," she continued. "Plus, Sam's pack thought I was a demon spawn and would have tried to kill me — if not for the imprint."

"Ah, the life of a demon spawn," Ellie giggled. "I know it well." 

"Really, though," Nessie continued, "I think my family just didn't know what to do with me once things started to…change between Jacob and me." She wrinkled her nose. 

Ellie considered this. Like Renesmee, Ellie was already a fully qualified physician by the time she reached eighteen. But unlike her, Ellie had transitioned to physical and emotional maturity largely on her own. This process had included fleeting encounters with human men but no real relationships until she met Christopher at twenty-seven. Ellie had admittedly been curious about the progression of the relationship between Ness and Jacob but never sought to pry. When she and Christopher first met the Cullens more than six years earlier, it was clear that the imprint had developed into a romantic entanglement. It was only after they'd arrived in Denali that they learned that that was a relatively new progression at the time. 

"Honestly," Ellie twisted her mouth to the side as she thought, "I can't imagine what it must be like for you guys. Talk about a microscope." Nessie didn't respond. Instead, she pulled the sleeves of her sweater down over her hands and wrapped her arms around herself, turning her head to stare off into the distance. 

"Can I tell you something?" 

When Nessie turned back to Ellie, her eyes her wide and beseeching. Ellie could see Nessie's knees bouncing slightly as some excitement of anxiety rippled off of her as she awaited Ellie's response.

"Of course," Ellie replied, a slight hesitance in her voice as Nessie reached into the pocket of her dreams. When her hand reappeared, she held up a small item, so it caught the light. Ellie gasped when she realized Nessie was holding up an engagement ring. 

"You can't tell _any_ one."


End file.
